


just another basic text fic

by bluecalicocat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Memes, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Stupidity, Texting, oops i accidentally wrote some minor angst in like three of these chapters, text fic, this is where i dump the stupidity my brain comes up with, very random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 49,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: LAgangster: jackson and bambam are in jailJinyoung: what the actual fuck, hyungJB: Wait whatOtter: really??a mix of crack, fluff and general bullshit in the form of a text fic :)





	1. nerds and skittles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like half of this during a 4 hour car ride and the other half right before going to sleep  
> tbh that probably explains why this story is the way it is

_DoubleB_ created a new group!

_DoubleB_ added Mark, JB, Jacks, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Gyeom to the group!

_DoubleB_ set the chat name to **nerds and skittles**

**DoubleB** : greetings, mortals

 **JB** : why did you make a new one? we already have like three other group chats

 **Gyeom** : four and a half actually

 **Jacks** : wait, how can we have half a group chat?

 **DoubleB** : guys that's not important

 **Jinyoung** : I think we had one, but half of us left it and the other half are still in it

 **Gyeom** : yup that's right

 **Jacks** : why didn't i know about that??

 **JB** : you probably left it

 **Jinyoung** : Yeah, he did

 **DoubleB** : guys

 **Jacks** : so who are in that chat?  
**Jacks** : i feel excluded

 **Youngjae** : me, jb, jinyoung and yugyeom :)

 **Jacks** : i'm salty

 **Mark** : why? you're the one who left it

 **Jacks** : so did you!

 **Mark** : yeah and i take full responsibility for that

 **Jacks** : bambam must have left it too  
**Jacks** : bambam, are u salty abt it?

 **DoubleB** : NO  
**DoubleB** : now let me speak!

 **Mark** : oof, so demanding

 **Gyeom** : i'm listening bam

 **DoubleB** : Thank you gyoemie!  
**DoubleB** : i knew there was a reason you're my favorite dongsaeng <3

 **Gyeom** : aw <3

 **Jinyoung** : ... but, he's your only dongsaeng?

 **Gyeom** : i'm still his favorite <3

 **JB** : there's literally no competition

 **DoubleB** : even if i had a hundred dongsaengs, he'd at the very least be in the top ten <3

 **Jacks** : that's... not the greatest compliment, bam

 **DoubleB** : well whatever  
**DoubleB** : but he's already said that i'm not his favorite hyung, so it doesn't rly matter

 **Mark** : wait, you're not??

 **Jinyoung** : you aren't?

 **JB** : you are not?

 **Youngjae** : is he not?

 **Jacks** : isn't he?

 **Gyeom** : no lol

 **Jacks** : then who is?

 **DoubleB** : we'll get back to that later cause now I GOTTA SPEAK

 **Mark** : needy much

 **DoubleB** : stop insulting me hyung, i'm trying to SPEAK

 **Mark** : take your time  
**Mark** : it's always hard doing things for the first time :)  
**Mark** : lol i'm just kidding  
**Mark** : we all know you never shut up

 **Jacks** : and that's your daily nugget of wisdom

 **Youngjae** : guys, could you please be a little quiet for a few seconds?  
**Youngjae** : i want to know what bambam is trying to say

 **Jinyoung** : of course sunshine!

 **Jacks** : okay, we'll be quiet from now

 **DoubleB** : ...  
**DoubleB** : literally, just like that?

 **Gyeom** : the injustice never ends

 **DoubleB** : Okay, so now that I have your attention

 **Gyeom** : thanks to Youngjae

 **DoubleB** : whatever  
**DoubleB** : what i'm trying to say is that someone left the door to the dorms unlocked this morning

 **JB** : WHAT

 **Jinyoung** : Okay WHO did that?

 **Mark** : who the FUCK is trying to get us robbed?

 **Jacks** : to whoever left last this morning: that was NOT well done

 **Gyeom** : bambam this is your chance to steal something and pretend that it was a burglar!

 **DoubleB** : that's brilliant!

 **Jinyoung** : Yugyeom, no!

 **JB** : No Bambam!

 **Mark** : lol they sent that at the same time

 **Jacks** : well, they share a braincell, what else did u expect?

 **DoubleB** : sorry, hyung

 **Gyeom** : i'm not sorry  
**Gyeom** : i stand by my suggestion

 **JB** : it doesn't really matter, since you're not the one at the dorms right now

 **Jinyoung** : also, because you sent that in the group chat, we'll know who did it if something's missing from any of our rooms

 **Gyeom** : oops i guess

 **DoubleB** : but, who did leave the dorms unlocked?

 **Jacks** : no offense but this is ridiculous  
**Jacks** : someone made a mistake  
**Jacks** : can that person please step forward so we can dump this chat onto the pile of failed chats once and for all?

 **Mark** : it wasn't me who left it unlocked and i don't rly care who did it, so, bye

_Mark_ has left **nerds and skittles**

**DoubleB** : why can we never keep a group chat

 **JB** : Jinyoung and I were the first people to leave this morning so you can count us out

_DoubleB_ has kicked _JB, Jinyoung_ from **nerds and skittles**

**Gyeom** : wasted

 **Jacks** : that leaves me and the maknaes  
**Jacks** : wait, why is it always us that get blamed for stuff like this?

 **DoubleB** : i'm not taking the blame for this, i'm the one who discovered the unlocked door in the first place!

 **Youngjae** : but you still could have been the one who forgot to lock, right?

 **DoubleB** : i guess, technically it's not impossible...

 **Gyeom** : well i left after jjp so it wasn't my responsibility to lock either  
**Gyeom** : wait DON'T KICK ME OUT  
**Gyeom** : i'll go myself

_Gyeom_ has left **nerds and skittles**

**DoubleB** : and he died like a hero  
**DoubleB** : you will be missed, gyoemie

 **Youngjae** : can I say something?

 **DoubleB** : i dunno, can you?

 **Jacks** : of course youngjae

 **Youngjae** : I was the last to leave the dorm, but I'm 100% sure that I locked the door when I went  
**Youngjae** : I think someone must have gone home during the day or something

 **DoubleB** : oooohhh

 **Jacks** : what did u just realize

 **DoubleB** : uuhh,... u see

 **Jacks** : u did it, didn't u

 **DoubleB** : ... maybe?

 **Youngjae** : thank god i'm innocent, i'm so relieved

_Youngjae_ has left **nerds and skittles**

**Jacks** : ookay youngjae??  
**Jacks** : anyways, go on bam

 **DoubleB** : so i forgot my change of clothes and had to go back after everyone else was already out, and i may or may not have forgotten to lock the door when i left the second time

 **Jacks** : what a good thing that u finally remembered  
**Jacks** : even though it makes literally no difference  
**Jacks** : the door was still unlocked the whole day, nothing was stolen, you're home now  
**Jacks** : this has all been very unnecessary

_Jacks_ has left **nerds and skittles**

**DoubleB** : sigh  
**DoubleB** : another group chat, gone  
**Double** : may she rest in peace

_DoubleB_ has deleted **nerds and skittles**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **DoubleB** : fuck, i am not emotionally equipped to deal with this


	2. INTERROGATION TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the result of some crack content that turned wholesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> messed up while editing this and did not have the energy to redo everything

_Jacks_ created a new group!

_Jacks_ added Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae, DoubleB and Gyeom to the group!

_Jacks_ set the chat name to **INTERROGATION TIME**

****

**Jacks** : Okay, we need to settle this right fucking now

 **Jacks** : WHO'S YUGYEOM'S FAVORITE HYUNG?!?

 **Mark** : it's... two in the morning

 **Jinyoung** : is this really the time to settle it?

 **Jacks** : YES, SHUT UP

 **JB** : How are we gonna settle anything if we can't speak?

 **Jacks** : okay fine i take it back

 **Jacks** : DON'T YOU DARE SHUT UP!!

 **Jinyoung** : that didn't sound much better but ok

 **Jacks** : the investigation starts NOW

 **DoubleB** : are u hoping it's u

 **JB** : obviously he is

 **Jacks** : i mean,... doesn't everyone?

 **Gyeom** : please don't argue over this

 **Jinyoung** : gyoemie, what are you doing up? it's two am!

 **Gyeom** : but everyone else is up too

 **Gyeom** : including you, hyung

 **Mark** : he's got u there

 **Jinyoung** : okay fine, whatever

 **Jacks** : so what clues do we got? what do we know about his fav hyung

 **JB** : Nothing, that's why this is a mystery

 **DoubleB** : except that it's not me lol

_Jacks_ has kicked _DoubleB_ from **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Jacks** : i thought about kicking out yugyeom too since he obv can't be his own favorite hyung, but he's an integral part of this investigation and we need his input

 **Mark** : wow, big words

 **JB** : I'm surprised

 **JB** : I've never heard him use the word integral before

 **Jacks** : guys can we please keep our focus?

 **Jinyoung** : ok

 **Jinyoung** : considering how much he and I tease each other, it's prob not me either

_Jinyoung_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Jacks** : two down, only four to go

 **Youngjae** : guys, why don't we just ask yugyeom if this is so important?

 **Jacks** : outstanding suggestion

 **Jacks** : yugs, who's your fav hyung?

 **Jacks** : (if u don't say me im gonna kill u in ur sleep)

 **Mark** : wow ok

 **Youngjae** : suddenly I'm scared

 **Gyeom** : no stop fighting! this is nothing to be competitive about! i love u all equally!

 **Jacks** : i don't believe that

 **Mark** : sounds fake but ok

 **JB** : as much as i want to stay to control the mess that is this group chat, i don't think it's possible so I'm giving up

 **JB** : may the best hyung win

_JB_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Youngjae** : and then there were three

 **Jacks** : okay i now have a 33% chance of being his favorite

 **Jacks** : hang on im gonna try a new strategy

 **Jacks** : i'm yugyeom's favorite hyung!!

 **Gyeom** : no! this isn't it!

 **Jacks** : oh, okay, wow gyoemie... tell me nicely next time

 **Gyeom** : wait no

_Jacks_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Gyeom** : no that's not what i meant  
 **Gyeom** : aaah i think i made him upset

 **Mark** : i think so too

 **Youngjae** : don't worry yugyeom, just text him in private and explain!

 **Mark** : you didn't do anything wrong gyoemie, he's just being dramatic

 **Mark** : but don't tell him i said that

 **Gyeom** : i won't, mark hyung

 **Mark** : and as youngjae said, u should text him and explain what u meant

 **Gyeom** : i'll do that

 **Gyeom** : thank u, hyungs!

 **Mark** : you're welcome

 **Mark** : and since i never really cared about this in the first place,

_Mark_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Youngjae** : and then there was one...

 **Youngjae** : but don't worry gyeom, i'm not gonna say i'm your favorite hyung just because of this (^｡^)

 **Youngjae** : you should be able to have a favorite hyung without it meaning that you like the rest of us any less

 **Youngjae** : sometimes you just connect with someone a little bit more, you know? and there's nothing personal about that. Sometimes people just click

 **Youngjae** : and if you do have a favorite hyung, no one is gonna force you to say who it is ^ - ^

_Youngjae_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

**Gyeom** : but you're all my favorites... just in different ways...  
 **Gyeom** : well...

 **Gyeom** : only one thing left to do

_Gyeom_ has left **INTERROGATION TIME**

_Gyeom and Jinyoung private chat_

**Gyeom** : Jinyoung hyung, i know that i tease u a lot, but i hope u know that it comes from a place of love. i never agree with my own words when i make fun of you, i can never be honest when i say that i hate u  
 **Gyeom** : ooh that sounded like song lyrics

 **Gyeom** : okay that's not the point.

 **Gyeom** : Jinyoung hyung, i really like you. we sometimes joke that you're like a mother because u are so caring toward all of us, and even tho it's just a joke, it's also kinda true and that's one of the things i like about you

 **Gyeom** : you're so caring. and being called mom is not meant to be offensive, because i only ever mean it as a compliment. bantering with u is always fun, but what i like the most about u is how nice u are

 **Gyeom** : and nice is such an overused word, but u truly care about others wellbeing and i admire your ability to go from goofy to serious in .3 seconds

 **Gyeom** : you're the hyung i always come to for care and comforting. thank u for always being there for me (^｡^)

 **Jinyoung** : gyoemie

 **Jinyoung** : of course i'm always there for you. I know I tease you a lot, but as you say, it comes from a place of love

 **Jinyoung** : and also, having you as a maknae makes it really hard not to be nice and caring. Even if you usually don't ask for it, we can all agree that you deserve our care because you're such a genuinely good person

 **Jinyoung** : you didn't have to send these messages, but you still did just because you knew there was a small risk that I actually felt bad about this "favorite hyung" thing (which i didn't)

 **Jinyoung** : also, don't tell anyone else, but you're my favorite dongsaeng

_Gyeom and JB private chat_

__

**Gyeom** : i really admire you, jaebum hyung

 **JB** : Thank you, gyoemie

 **Gyeom** : hang on i'm not done

 **Gyeom** : i admire u for so many reasons. u hopefully already know how much i admire u as a leader (but in case i don't say it enough: you're the best leader i could ever imagine), but i admire u even more as a friend

 **Gyeom** : you're the hyung i come to when i need support or advice about what to do, and i always trust you because you've proven over and over again how worthy u are of my trust & respect. those qualities make u an awesome leader, but an even more awesome friend

 **Gyeom** : if it still matters whether ur my facorite hyung or not, i can say that you're the hyung i depend on the most. i really really admire u

 **Gyeom** : u were a little intimidating at first, and i bet u still are for new people, but that makes knowing u feel so much better in my professional opinion

 **Gyeom** : u already know that i tend to come to u with my problems and i really hope ur not annoyed by that, because you're one of the few people i actually trust to talk to when something bothers me

 **Gyeom** : thank u for never giving up on me (^.^)

 **JB** : Yugyeomie, I could never give up on you. Having you as a maknae is one of the best things ever

 **JB** : Everytime you share one of your problems with me, it makes me feel better. Not because you're having a problem, but because you used to keep everything to yourself, and I like knowing that you trust me. It makes me feel needed

 **JB** : and I am so impressed by your growth. Sorry that I was intimidating, but please remember that I'm always willing to intimidate people that are bothering you, so just let me know

 **JB** : Thank you, Yugyeomie

_Gyeom and Youngjae private chat_

**Gyeom** : hour of honesty  
 **Gyeom** : Youngjae hyung, i really appreciate the advice you give, and you ability to brighten my mood when i'm feeling down. you never give me a reason to be mad at you, and you're never mean for no reason because you never make hurried judgments. i really admire the way you think about things and how you manage to always be kind to exactly everyone who deserves it

 **Gyeom** : i know u weren't really arguing in the gc, and i can't tell if u were as competitive about this as others, but i want u to know that you're my favorite hyung when i want to have my mood brightened. you're like sunshine, hyung!

 **Youngjae** : gyoemie, that was so ...

 **Youngjae** : I feel so good rn, you're making me emotional

_Youngjae_ has changed their name to Sunshine

**Sunshine** : Thank you so much, Gyoemie, you're the sweetest

_Gyeom and Mark private chat_

**Gyeom** : hello ult hyung

 **Mark** : uuh why is that my name?

 **Gyeom** : cause you're the oldest! aka the ultimate hyung!

 **Gyeom** : and i know u said that u don't care who my favorite hyung is, but i still need u to know just how much i appreciate you, hyung, because i do. a lot

 **Gyeom** : i know im usually pretty loud, but you're the only person i've always been able to sit in complete silence with and still be content. just being in your company always makes me feel better

 **Gyeom** : and you actually make me laugh a lot. i hope u never feel like i love u less than the other hyungs just because im maybe not as good at showing it to u, because i love u just as much as them

 **Gyeom** : you're the hyung i come to when i need calm and sanity (lets be real no one in this group is sane, but at least you're good enough to fool me that you're sane for a little while)

 **Gyeom** : if it wasn't for you, i would have mental breakdowns everyday

 **Gyeom** : thank you for everything that you bring to this group, ult hyung (^.^)

 **Mark** : gyeomie, that's so sweet

 **Mark** : permission to change my name to hyung?

 **Gyeom** : permission granted

_Mark_ has changed their name to Hyung

_Gyeom and Bambam private chat_

**Gyeom** : i know i said that ur not my favorite hyung, but  
 **Gyeom** : tbh, that's not true

 **Gyeom** : im not trying to say that ur above any of the others because i love u all equally, but you'll always be my best friend, my soul partner. the reason i said ur not my favorite hyung is because the word "hyung" doesn't even begin to cover what i feel for u

 **Gyeom** : you and i have always had a special connection. i was planning on listing everything about you that i like, but while i don't have time to list every single trait of yours, i still want u to know just how perfect u are

 **Gyeom** : you make me laugh more than anyone else, you always notice when i'm feeling down but never pressure me about it, and at the same time you manage to be inspiring

 **Gyeom** : i would not be the person i am today if it wasn't for you, bammie

 **Gyeom** : thank you for everything （＾ω＾）

 **DoubleB** : yugyeom

 **DoubleB** : fuck, i am not emotionally equipped to deal with this

 **DoubleB** : there's,... water in my eyes

 **DoubleB** : fuck i'm crying i need to keep it together

 **DoubleB** : look, one of the things i admire you for the most is your emotional intelligence, how you always make everyone feel comfortable, no matter how different u are

 **DoubleB** : you make everyone feel like they're enough, no matter what they have to offer

 **DoubleB** : doesn't matter if i'm your favorite hyung or not, because you're my favorite person in the world

 **DoubleB** : i love you, yugyeom

_DoubleB_ has changed their name to Bammie

**Bammie** : also thanks for the new name suggestion

 **Gyeom** : i love you bammie (^｡^)

_Gyeom and Jacks private chat_

**Gyeom** : hyung  
 **Gyeom** : i know u started this because you wanted to know, out of curiosity, but also out of insecurity. and u don't have to deny it because i'll just go "mhm" and then keep thinking that u were insecure, so don't even bother lying

 **Gyeom** : anyways. what i'm getting at is that u have nothing to be insecure about when it comes to being a good hyung. you're everything a makne could ask for

 **Gyeom** : u care a lot, give great hugs, always make me laugh, and most importantly, you always make me feel seen

 **Gyeom** : thank you for seeing me, hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Jacks** : wait wHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE KNIVES???!!??


	3. a bitch is getting murdered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading & leaving kudos <3

_Gyeom_ created a new group!

_Gyeom_ added Hyung, JB, Jinyoung, Jacks, Sunshine and Bammie to the group!

_Gyeom_ set the chat name to **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : emo hours are over, someone stole my chocolate milk  
 **Gyeom** : forget everything i told you yesterday, i don't like any of you traitors  
 **Gyeom** : unless i get my chocolate milk back

 **Bammie** : i love how we went from sappy hours to "im killing whoever stole my milk"

**Gyeom** : it was chocolate milk, bambam, not just "milk"  
**Gyeom** : you're making it sound much less serious than it is

**JB** : Gyoemie, it's chocolate milk, how serious can it be?

_Gyeom_ has kicked _JB_ from **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : don't disrespect my chocolate milk like that  
 **Gyeom** : anyone else wanna die?

 **Jacks** : i didn't steal your chocolate milk

**Jinyoung** : I haven't touched your milk

**Hyung** : not me either

**Sunshine** : i didn't do it

**Bammie** : i would never steal your chocolate milk, yugs

**Jacks** : wait what's up with all the new names?  
**Jacks** : who's Hyung?

**Sunshine** : yugyeomie called me his sunshine hyung yesterday (≧∀≦)

**Bammie** : i feel like the name bammie explains itself

**Hyung** : im hyung because yugyeom called me ult hyung  
**Hyung** : on another note;  
**Hyung** : if anyone eats my turkey sandwich, our dorms will turn into the fucking hunger games, got it?  
**Hyung** : and i didn't drink your chocolate milk so i'm leaving

_Hyung_ has left **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : nice  
 **Gyeom** : now, i have three main suspects, but i'm not gonna say who because maybe those three people will feel targeted and be sad  
 **Gyeom** : wait, i feel targeted and am sad  
 **Gyeom** : r e v e n g e  
 **Gyeom** : my three main suspects are jackson, bambam and youngjae

 **Jinyoung** : Sorry, but I think we all knew you were talking about them, considering they are the only ones left in this chat aside from you and me

**Jinyoung** : and i don't like chocolate milk

**Gyeom** : b e t r a y a l

_Jinyoung_ has left **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : well, it was for the best

 **Jacks** : Gyeom, i didn't drink it

**Gyeom** : u all say that

**Bammie** : what if one of the others actually did it  
**Bammie** : the thief could have left

**Gyeom** : jokes on u  
**Gyeom** : mark hyung would feel too bad about stealing my chocolate milk, making him morally incapable of leaving this chat if it really was him  
**Gyeom** : Jinyoung hyung doesn't like chocolate milk so his only reason for stealing it would be to annoy me, but i haven't done anything annoying to him in the last eighteen hours, so he has no reason to

**Sunshine** : wait what happened 19 hours ago?

**Bammie** : that's not important

**Jacks** : bam is just saying that because he was there

**Bammie** : so were u, jackson

**Gyeom** : AND finally, i kicked out JB hyung because he literally does not give a fuck abt what happens in the dorms  
**Gyeom** : so he could have stolen my choco milk if he wasn't paying attention and just grabbed something randomly from the fridge, in which case he probably still doesn't know that he did it and it's useless to keep him in this chat  
**Gyeom** : also, i know for a fact that he was asleep while the crime was committed

**Sunshine** : weren't you also asleep?

**Gyeom** : that's not my point

**Jacks** : but it's possible that he woke up while u were asleep, stole ur milk, then went back to sleep?

**Gyeom** : TECHNICALLY  
**Gyeom** : but as i said, there's no way he did it on purpose, so your suggestion is not very likely  
**Gyeom** : your theory is hereby dismissed by the jury  
**Gyeom** : could all suspects please provide an alibi so that i know if you're guilty or not

**Bammie** : well i was sleeping until u made this chat, so there's my alibi  
**Bammie** : considering you're my roommate, u should know that this is true

**Gyeom** : great

_Gyeom_ has kicked _Bammie_ from **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Jacks** : i didn't wake up until eight, so i was also sleeping when the milk was stolen

 **Gyeom** : I NEVER SAID AT WHAT TIME I NOTICED IT WAS MISSING

**Jacks** : wait what

**Gyeom** : how do u know that i woke up before eight??? ONLY THE THEIF WOULD KNOW THAT

**Jacks** : oh crap

**Gyeom** : iT WAS YOU

**Sunshine** : omg im scared

_Sunshine_ has left **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : NOW A BITCH IS GETTING MURDERED FOR REAL  
 **Gyeom** : YOU BETTER HIDE, HYUNG, IM SHARPENING MY KNIVES

 **Jacks** : wait wHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE KNIVES???!!??

**Gyeom** : BECAUSE OF YOU  
**Gyeom** : I'VE ALWAYS BEEN READY TO MURDER

_Jacks_ has left **a bitch is getting murdered**

**Gyeom** : u cant run and u cant hide  
 **Gyeom** : lol im gonna kill him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Jinyoung** : we just sentenced him to death, didn't we?


	4. The Hunger Games

_Hyung_ created a new group!

_Hyung_ added JB, Jinyoung, Jacks, Sunshine, Bammie and Gyeom to the group!

_Hyung_ set the chat name to **The Hunger Games ******

****  
****  
**Hyung** : welcome to the 69th hunger games  
 **Hyung** : may the odds be ever in your favor

 **Jinyoung** : what's this?

**Hyung** : the hunger games, obv

**Jacks** : k but what does that mean

**Sunshine** : ooh are we playing the hunger games?

**Hyung** : technically it's a question game, but if u get my questions wrong, u die and bring shame to your district, so yea basically the hunger games

**Gyeom** : that's... not how the hunger games works

**JB** : Why are we doing this

**Hyung** : because i'm bored and my computer is broken and no one wanted to go with me to the zoo

**Sunshine** : I want to go to the zoo, hyung!

**Hyung** : i know, youngjae

**Sunshine** : I wanna see the lions! )^o^(

**Hyung** : i know, youngjae, but you should be resting because you have a cold  
**Hyung** : okay i'll start it off with an easy question just to see if everyone is here  
**Hyung** : if u don't respond within 10 seconds you're out  
**Hyung** : What color is the sun?

**Jinyoung** : Yellow

**JB** : yellow

**Jacks** : orange

**Bammie** : yellow

**Sunshine** : yellowish

**Gyeom** : fire

**JB** : Hang on, that's not a color

**Hyung** : yugyeoms answer is incorrect  
**Hyung** : but... it's accurate, so he gets to stay and we'll move on to the next question  
**Hyung** : What state in america do I come from?

**Gyeom** : cali

**JB** : California

**Jinyoung** : california

**Sunshine** : california

**Jacks** : the one from that katy perry song

**Hyung** : yet again, there's an incorrect answer, but it's accurate so jackson gets to stay anyway

**Jacks** : phew everyone is still alive

**Hyung** : However,  
**Hyung** : one person did not answer the question and dies by default

_Hyung_ has kicked _Bammie_ from **The Hunger Games**

**Gyeom** : wow i didn't even notice  


**Hyung** : moving on  
**Hyung** : what is the name of youngjae's dog? 

**Sunshine** : Coco (^｡^)

**JB** : Coco

**Jacks** : cooc

**Jinyoung** : Coco

**Gyeom** : coco

**Jacks** : wait shit no that was a typo i meant  
**Jacks** : *coco

_Hyung_ has kicked _Jacks, Gyeom_ from **The Hunger Games**

**Hyung** : typo or not, his answer was wrong and he didn't correct it until the ten seconds had passed  


 **Jinyoung** : but why yugyeom? 

**Hyung** : he didn't capitalize Coco

**JB** : harsh but okay

**Hyung** : life is tough, deal with it  
**Hyung** : on another note  
**Hyung** : has anyone seen my water bottle?

**Jinyoung** : sorry, no

**JB** : I think it's in the kitchen

**Hyung** : ah, okay

_Hyung_ has kicked _Sunshine_ from **The Hunger Games**

**JB** : Why did you do that?!  


 **Hyung** : he didn't answer the question 

**Jinyoung** : wait, that was one of the questions?

**Hyung** : it clearly had a question mark at the end  
**Hyung** : obviously it was

**JB** : I see how it is

**Hyung** : final question  
**Hyung** : this time, you only have three seconds to answer  
**Hyung** : here we go...  
**Hyung** : Who ate my turkey sandwich?

**JB** : Jackson

**Jinyoung** : jackson

**Hyung** : ...

**Jinyoung** : oh...

**JB** : oooh, i get it now  
**JB** : the point of this whole conversation was to find out who ate his sandwich

**Jinyoung** : we just sentenced him to death, didn't we?

**JB** : I think we did

**Hyung** : this has been great, but now that i've achieved this chat's only purpose, i no longer need you  
**Hyung** : bye

_Hyung_ has deleted **The Hunger Games**

****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Bammie** : can you get high from snorting nerds?


	5. this is not it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added Hyung, JB, Jacks, Sunshine, Bammie and Gyeom to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **this is not it**

**Jinyoung** : Bambam was being stupid just now

 **JB** : nothing new

**Jinyoung** : So I asked if he even knew the months of the year  
**Jinyoung** : And I would like everyone to know what his answer was

**Bammie** : obviously i know the months

**Jinyoung** : Oh yeah? Then tell us

**Hyung** : im here for this

**Bammie** : there's january

**JB** : ... that's right

**Bammie** : february

**Jacks** : good job bammie!

**Hyung** : so far so good

**Bammie** : then summer  
**Bammie** : then christmas.., and that's it

**Jacks** : ...

**Hyung** : ...

**JB** : ...

**Gyeom** : well done!!

**Sunshine** : ... i don't think that was right

**Jacks** : well, it's not like any of our maknaes has very many braincells  
**Jacks** : yesterday, yugyeom asked me what the capital of peking is

**Gyeom** : hey! what did i do to deserve this

**Jacks** : uh, you almost MURDERED me two days ago is what u did

**Gyeom** : yeah, ALMOST  
**Gyeom** : but u got me a new chocolate milk so it's fine

**JB** : While we're exposing maknaes, I could tell you what Youngjae was doing yesterday

**Jacks** : spill the beans!

**JB** : Only if you stop saying stupid shit like what you just said  
**JB** : anyways  
**JB** : He watched one movie over and over again. When it ended, he just restarted it  
**JB** : I think he watched it three or four times that day

**Hyung** : youngjae, why

**Sunshine** : you have to understand  
**Sunshine** : my only alternative was going to the living room where jb hyung was watching his dumb shows and i didn't feel like watching stupid stuff

**JB** : That's low

**Gyeom** : no, you wanna know what's low?  
**Gyeom** : the bee population  
**Gyeom** : it's just lower and lower every year  
**Gyeom** : we're killing them

**JB** : uh, okay...

**Gyeom** : sad yeehaw

**Bammie** : can you get high from snorting nerds?

**Jinyoung** : another fine example of our maknaes' stupidity

**Sunshine** : wait isn't that the song by bts jimin?

**Jacks** : "stupidity"? do you mean serendipity?

**Sunshine** : Yes! that's the one!

**Bammie** : guys i need help finding a song, i heard it on the radio and i don't know what it's called

**Hyung** : weird change of subject but ok

**Jacks** : we'll try to help you bammie

**Bammie** : so it's a techno song, there aren't any lyrics but the beat goes slower in the beginning and then faster, so it's like  
**Bammie** : do. do. do. do  
**Bammie** : do do do do  
**Bammie** : and then right before the chorus it goes really, like, dododododododoDOO  
**Bammie** : u know what i mean?

**Gyeom** : oh yea, i know exactly what song u mean!  
**Gyeom** : don't know what its called tho

**Hyung** : ... are u sure there's nothing wrong with them, jb?

**JB** : I'm actually not that sure anymore

**Jacks** : should we get them checked?

**Sunshine** : no we're fine!

**Bammie** : Fine like "I DON'T KNOOOOOW"

**Jacks** : what

**Gyeom** : he's singing my song Fine <3

**Hyung** : uuh no he's not, this is a text conversation, he's not singing anything

**Jinyoung** : also, how did you pick up on that so fast?

**Sunshine** : telepathy  
**Sunshine** : what, don't you guys have it?

**Hyung** : i give up

_Hyung_ has left **this is not it**

**JB** : so do I

_JB_ has left **this is not it**

**Sunshine** : giving up is for losers!  
 **Sunshine** : and im brave enough to admit that i am one!

_Sunshine_ has left **this is not it**

**Jacks** : ... well, okay, anyone else wanna leave?

 **Bammie** : hyung, is it true that zebras are made when you mix horses with tigers??

**Jacks** : fuck  
**Jacks** : i thought i was ready for this, but i am not  
**Jacks** : goodbye cruel world

_Jacks_ has left **this is not it**

**Jinyoung** : am i seriously alone with the two youngest right now

 **Gyeom** : yes u are

**Bammie** : yes u are  
**Bammie** : good luck lasting more than five minutes

**Jinyoung** : Is that a challenge?

**Gyeom** : obviously

**Jinyoung** : well then

**Bammie** : today i heard that earth is flat

**Gyeom** : we been knew

**Bammie** : but did u know that people named frank are always honest?

**Gyeom** : omg no i did not!  
**Gyeom** : tell me more!!

**Bammie** : well, i don't know where it comes from (the middle ages maybe?) but people often say it as a way to prove that they're honest  
**Bammie** : like, "i'm gonna be Frank with u guys" and then they say something completely honest

**Jinyoung** : frankly, that's not what people mean when they say that

**Gyeom** : ooh he's being Frank!

**Bammie** : hyung u should change your name!

**Jinyoung** : you know what, i'm suddenly not as competitive as i thought

_Jinyoung_ has deleted **this is not it**

**maknae line [group chat]**

**Gyeom** : good job guys!

 **Sunshine** : hahha, we got them so good

**Bammie** : they have no idea we were trolling them this whole time lol

**Sunshine** : so what's the next step of our plan to take over the company?

**Gyeom** : i looked at the list and it says nap time

**Bammie** : nap time yay!

**Sunshine** : yes sleep!

**Gyeom** : wohoo, good night guys!

**Bammie** : sleep tight

**Sunshine** : don't let the begbuds die  
**Sunshine** : wait no that's not it

**Gyeom** : BEG BUDS ahahhahha

**Bammie** : omg youngjae im dying that was great

**Sunshine** : i was trying to say goodnight

**Bammie** : we know  
**Bammie** : goodnight guys

**Gyeom** : slep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Bammie** : what a troll


	6. Suggestion box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working at a retirement home makes me forget how to act around mutuals

_Sunshine_ created a new group!

_Sunshine_ added Hyung, JB, Jacks, Jinyoung, Bammie and Gyeom to the group!

_Sunshine_ set the chat name to **Suggestion box**

**Sunshine** : currently taking suggestions  
 **Sunshine** : what should we rename the company if we take over it?

 **JB** : "We" as in all seven of us, or "we" as in you and an unknown amount of other people that the rest of us have no idea who they are?

**Bammie** : WE as in youngjae, yugyeom and me

**Jacks** : YBY

**Sunshine** : what?

**Jacks** : that's my suggestion  
 **Jacks** : YBY

**Bammie** : boring

**Gyeom** : currently taking suggestions from everyone except jackson hyung

**Jacks** : Hey!

**Sunshine** : ooh he's bringing in the capital letters

**Jacks** : it stands for Youngjae Bambam Yugyeom: YBY

**Bammie** : that does not make it any better

**Jacks** : sigh

**Hyung** : just name it something stupid  
 **Hyung** : it'll blend right in  
 **Hyung** : it's not as if any other company has a nice name

**Bammie** : slightly rude, but noted

**Sunshine** : anyone else have any suggestions?

**JB** : call it JYPPED  
 **JB** : inspired by the current name, yet slightly odd since it sounds like a verb

**Gyeom** : ooh

**Sunshine** : i like that

**Bammie** : the suggestion is being taken into consideration and has been placed in the hat

**Jacks** : what hat?

**Bammie** : the hat from which we will draw a name to make the final decision  
 **Bammie** : once we have enough suggestions, that is

**Hyung** : how many do u have rn?

**Sunshine** : we currently have...

**Gyeom** : one

**Sunshine** : one?! i thought we had more

**Bammie** : we did! i swear we used to have more than one

**Gyeom** : no, we only had more because bambam wrote down all our joking suggestions so we had a bunch of papers that said squid shit, bombam, etc.  
 **Gyeom** : and we're not naming or company Bombam

**Sunshine** : ... OR squid shit

**Jacks** : wtf  
 **Jacks** : who came up with those suggestions

**Bammie** : it was a joint effort

**Gyeom** : mostly bambam

**Sunshine** : it was all bambam

**Bammie** : ...  
 **Bammie** : thanks a lot, guys

**Gyeom** : wait shouldn't we kick out jackson hyung?

**Bammie** : what, why?

**Gyeom** : because he's not allowed to make suggestions and this chat is litraly called suggestion box

**Bammie** : good point

_Sunshine_ has kicked _Jacks_ from **Suggestion box**

**Sunshine** : we still need more suggestions though  
 **Sunshine** : Mark hyung? Jinyoung hyung? do you have any?

 **Jinyoung** : I think JB hyung had a good suggestion

**Hyung** : yea same

**Bammie** : but we need more  
 **Bammie** : doesn't matter if they are bad

**Hyung** : uh, yeah, it clearly matters since you just kicked jackson out of the chat

**Gyeom** : that's true

**Sunshine** : okay so as long as you don't make any dumb suggestions, we'll take them into consideration!

**JB** : Okay, just how serious is this?  
 **JB** : Like how long do we have before you take over the company?

**Sunshine** : don't worry we still have five steps left

**Bammie** : ...

**Gyeom** : ...

**Sunshine** : oops... i did not mean to say that

**JB** : Five steps? What do you mean five steps?

**Jinyoung** : steps of what, youngjae?

**Sunshine** : can't say

**JB** : Yes you can

**Jinyoung** : yeah, just tell us

**Bammie** : oh no, peer pressure!

**Gyeom** : you have to withstand the urge, youngjae! fight it!

**Sunshine** : i can't  
 **Sunshine** : i have to remove myself from the situation

_Sunshine_ has left **Suggestion box**

**Bammie** : ...

 **Gyeom** : ...  
 **Gyeom** : so, does anyone else have any suggestions?

_JB_ has left **Suggestion box**

_Jinyoung_ has left **Suggestion box**

**Bammie** : well then  
 **Bammie** : do you have any suggestions, gyeom?

 **Gyeom** : only one

**Bammie** : really? what is it

**Gyeom** : squid shit

_Gyeom_ has left **Suggestion box**

**Bammie** : what a troll

_Bammie_ has left **Suggestion box**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Hyung** : ur literally a millionaire  
>  **Hyung** : also it's 3 am


	7. oreoeoeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know that moment when you're suddenly capable of writing a whole essay about the most random subject? yea that's mark in this

_Jacks_ created a new group!

_Jacks_ added Hyung, JB, Jinyoung, Sunshine, Bammie and Gyeom to the group!

_Jacks_ set the chat name to **oreoeoeo**

**Jacks** : GUYS

 **Bammie** : no fuck u

**Jacks** : oh wow thanks for the attitude bambam  
**Jacks** : anyways I FOUND 11,000 WON ON THE STREET  
**Jacks** : THERE'S NO ONE NEARBY  
**Jacks** : I'M GONNA BUY OREOS  
**Jacks** : WHO WANTS SOME?

**Hyung** : ur literally a millionaire  
**Hyung** : also it's 3 am

**Bammie** : omg i want oreos

**Jacks** : no not you bambam fuck u

**Gyeom** : ooh can i have some?

**Jacks** : why are you awake at this time gyoemie?

**Gyeom** : because i share a room with bambam and he's fucking LOUD

**Jacks** : understandable  
**Jacks** : but back to the oreos  
**Jacks** : i have oreos now!  
**Jacks** : gyeom, i'm omw to your room!

**Gyeom** : ( ・∇・) for real?

**Bammie** : jackson hyung im sorry  
**Bammie** : please give me oreos

**Jacks** : too late

**Bammie** : :(  
**Bammie** : i don'ajhdrlorkrkfnfnnNzn  
**Bammie** : kejsj

**Jacks** : what's happening

**Bammie** : I HAVE HIS PHOEN  
**Bammie** : I NED TO HURRY HES COMING

_Bammie_ has changed their name to Dabdab

**Dabdab** : tehehehe

 **Jacks** : gyeom did u take his phone

**Gyeom** : have a wild guess lol

**Dabdab** : YUGYEOM STOP RUNNING  
**Dabdab** : y did u change my name?!???

**Jacks** : ....  
**Jacks** : did i just hear something break?

**Dabdab** : no that was just us running into a wall

**Gyeom** : i hope we didn't wake up anyone else

**Jacks** : uuh, okay  
**Jacks** : gyoemie, come to my room if u want oreos  
**Jacks** : i don't trust dabdab enough to bring them to your room

**Dabdab** : unfair!

**Gyeom** : im outside your door hyung!

**Dabdab** : aaw

[8:58 a.m]

**Jacks** : hmm i want a new name  
**Jacks** : something fun

**Gyeom** : do u take suggestions?

**Jacks** : obviously, that's why i came here

**Gyeom** : i have one  
**Gyeom** : PABO

**Jacks** : ...

**Gyeom** : teehee

**Dabdab** : rip in peace gyoemie

**Jinyoung** : you will be missed

**Jacks** : FOR REAL?? you'll miss him??

**Gyeom** : you'll miss me??

**Jinyoung** : sigh

**Gyeom** : YOU SAID IT, NO TAKEBACKS!

**Jinyoung** : ugh  
**Jinyoung** : fine

**Jacks** : AHahaa but also i'm not killing gyeom

**JB** : What? Why not?

**Sunshine** : lol the first time he responds is to question why jacks hyung is not killing yugyeom  
**Sunshine** : but also why aren't you killing yugyeom?

**Jacks** : because i appreciate his suggestion, even though it's stupid

_Jacks_ has changed their name to PABO

**Gyeom** : wOw, the power i hold

 **JB** : ...  
**JB** : This is unexpected

**Hyung** : lmao, no  
**Hyung** : it's not unexpected  
**Hyung** : come on, it's jackson were talking about, of course he'd do something like this

**Sunshine** : you make a strong argument

**PABO** : now we just need jb and jinyoung to change their boring names for something better

**Gyeom** : i think jackson hyung should change his name too

**Dabdab** : HWAT  
**Dabdab** : *WHTA  
**Dabdab** : *WATH  
**Dabdab** : *WHAT  
**Dabdab** : that's it  
**Dabdab** : YUGS, WHAT??

**Sunshine** : took you long enough

**Gyeom** : it was fun that he actually listened to me but he's not a pabo :(  
**Gyeom** : i don't think that should be his name

**PABO** : aww gyeom, you're making me rethink all of my murder plans <3

**Gyeom** : wait what murder plans

**PABO** : doesn't matter anymore, does it?  
**PABO** : thank you for saying i'm not a pabo <3

**Gyeom** : what. murder. plans.

**PABO** : MOVING ON  
**PABO** : that means i still need a new name  
**PABO** : so does jb and jinyoung  
**PABO** : hey!  
**PABO** : jinyoung, how bout we match names? :)

**Jinyoung** : how bout we don't

**PABO** : sad face

**Jinyoung** : okay maybe

**PABO** : crying face

**Jinyoung** : fine sure okay whatever, we'll match

**PABO** : thanks thanks yesss!

_PABO_ has changed their name to WangGae

**WangGae** : now your turn!

_Jinyoung_ has changed their name to ParkGae

**Dabdab** : i guess that leaves jb hyung

 **Gyeom** : maybe he should be pabo  
**Gyeom** : THATS A JOKE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

**JB** : bold of you to believe i wasn't already planning on killing you

**Gyeom** : oh  
**Gyeom** : i thought that was jinyoung?

**ParkGae** : that's hyung to you, yugyeom

**Gyeom** : fine  
**Gyeom** : jinhyungyoung

**ParkGae** : wait what

**Gyeom** : system? defeated

**Dabdab** : mind? blown

**Gyeom** : jinyoung? hyung

**Dabdab** : hotel?

**Gyeom** : MUSHROOM

**Dabdab** : wait wtf

**Gyeom** : that threw you off  
**Gyeom** : teehee  
**Gyeom** : i broke the law

**WangGae** : i'm... p sure there's no law that says you have to respond to "hotel" with saying "trivago"

**Sunshine** : actually i'm pretty sure there is

**Dabdab** : yea i think so to  
**Dabdab** : which is why YUGYEOM SHOULD GET THE DEATH PENALTY!

**ParkGae** : but it's not illegal

**Sunshine** : yes it is

**JB** : it's literally not

**WangGae** : three against three  
**WangGae** : mark hyung, you're the deciding vote  
**WangGae** : is it illegal or not?

**Hyung** : it's a complicated question

**WangGae** : no it's not

**Hyung** : okay consider this  
**Hyung** : does it really HAVE to be illegal, considering it's something most of us do anyway? if everyone does it, there's no need for a punishment for when you don't  
**Hyung** : then again, it's more a social rule/a norm than an actual law, which means that the punishment is social rather than of a lawful nature in the sense that it sets you apart from other people, and the more time you spend online, the more true this is for you as an individual  
**Hyung** : if you don't do it, you've broken an invisible rule and a social code, which could be seen as enough of a punishment in itself due to embarrassment/social ostracism, and could on an individual level be equal to the feeling of an actual punishment that you're sentenced to by a judge

**WangGae** : wait  
**WangGae** : are you saying that NOT quoting vines/memes makes you an outcast?  
**WangGae** : that's the only part i sorta understood

**Hyung** : in our modern-day cyber-centered reality, yes

**Sunshine** : this is too much like school

_Sunshine_ has left **oreoeoeo**

**WangGae** : omg i forgot about the chat name

 **Dabdab** : oh yea, this all started with u buying oreos last night  
**Dabdab** : still salty that i didn't get any tbh  
**Dabdab** : fuck u jackson

_Dabdab_ has left **oreoeoeo**

**WangGae** : well ok  
 **WangGae** : not like he deserved oreos anyway

 **Gyeom** : JB HYUNG STILL NEEDS A NEW NAME

**JB** : no I don't

**Hyung** : yes you do

**JB** : ... maybe

**ParkGae** : yes you do

**JB** : yes I do

**WangGae** : what about memebum?  
**WangGae** : i mean it definitely fits him well

**ParkGae** : i agree with that suggestion

**JB** : You know what Jackson? fuck you  
**JB** : Not you Jinyoungie, just let me act upset for a few minutes so that I can have a dramatic exit  
**JB** : Screw you though Jackson!

_JB_ has left **oreoeoeo**

**Hyung** : 10 dollars he's gonna change his name before the next gc

 **WangGae** : dollars? what tf do u think we are, american?

**Hyung** : ... i  
**Hyung** : im... im literally...  
**Hyung** : ...  
**Hyung** : you know what nevermind

**ParkGae** : i'm betting 2,78 rupees against mark hyung

**Gyeom** : ooh i wanna bet!  
**Gyeom** : i bet 711 saudi riyals!

**ParkGae** : on what?

**Gyeom** : what?

**Hyung** : what are u betting on? that he's changing his name or that he's keeping it?

**Gyeom** : idk i just wanted to bet  
**Gyeom** : but i don't have any money, soooo  
**Gyeom** : does monopoly money work???

**ParkGae** : no

**Gyeom** : aaw :(  
**Gyeom** : guess that means im not getting any chicken nuggets

_Gyeom_ has left **oreoeoeo**

**WangGae** : what was that.  
 **WangGae** : is that a reference that i don't understand?  
 **WangGae** : AM I OLD  
 **WangGae** : or is that just his usual random bullshit that has nothing to do with anything and can't be understood by anyone?

 **Hyung** : for your sanity, i'm gonna say that it's just random bullshit

**WangGae** : oh thank god

**ParkGae** : you should thank mark hyung, he's the one that's lying to make you feel good

**WangGae** : what  
**WangGae** : BETRAYED? BY MY OWN BROTHER/COLLEAGUE/LOVER/UNCLE????  
**WangGae** : now i know what julius caesar must have felt like  
**WangGae** : 47 STAB WOUNDS IN MY BACK  
**WangGae** : cue dramatic exit

_WangGae_ has left **oreoeoeo**

**Hyung** : just for the record, julius caesar was stabbed 23 times, not 47

 **ParkGae** : wait wasn't jackson the one who made this chat  
**ParkGae** : what happens with his admin privileges now?

**Hyung** : idk  
**Hyung** : but neither of us can delete the chat, so i guess the only way for it to disappear is if both of us leave  
**Hyung** : also neither of us can add new people or rename it or do literally anything

**ParkGae** : so basically, keeping it is useless?

**Hyung** : basically, yea

**ParkGae** : fantastic. i say we keep it

**Hyung** : obviously

**ParkGae** : just because we can

**Hyung** : of course

**ParkGae** : ...

**Hyung** : ...  
**Hyung** : but do we really want a chat called oreoeoeo?

**ParkGae** : i mean...

**Hyung** : yea i see what u mean

**ParkGae** : so we're still keeping it?

**Hyung** : yea

**ParkGae** : great  
**ParkGae** : see you at practice, hyung

**Hyung** : see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Gyeom** : the internet says that bambam has a bucket hat fetish  
>  **Dabdab** : WHAT THE FUCK YUGYEOM


	8. GOT7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a short mess just because jb will never stop trying

_Memebum_ created a new group!

_Memebum_ added Hyung, WangGae, ParkGae, Sunshine, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Memebum_ set the chat name to **GOT7**

**Memebum** : Guys, we need a group chat that survives  
 **Memebum** : We can't make a new one every time anyone has something to say

 **Dabdab** : uuh yes we can

**Sunshine** : it's worked this far  
 **Sunshine** : also where did your new name come from?

**Hyung** : jinyoung owes me 2,78 rupees

**ParkGae** : wait how much even is that?

**WangGae** : about 48 won   
**WangGae** : or 0,04 dollars

**ParkGae** : really? i thought it was more

**WangGae** : according to the internet, at least

**Dabdab** : the internet is always right

**Gyeom** : the internet says that bambam has a bucket hat fetish

**Dabdab** : WHAT THE FUCK YUGYEOM  
 **Dabdab** : WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT  
 **Dabdab** : it's not even true!

**Gyeom** : didn't you just say that the internet is always right?

**Dabdab** : ...  
 **Dabdab** : i did

**Gyeom** : and have u checked that absolutely no place on the internet says that u have a bucket hat fetish?

**Dabdab** : no, i have not checked that  
 **Dabdab** : that's impossible  
 **Dabdab** : the internet is huge

**Gyeom** : i know  
 **Gyeom** : that's why i'm using your own words against you  
 **Gyeom** : "the internet is always right" -bambam, date/month/year  
 **Gyeom** : sorry i don't know the date

**WangGae** : ??

**ParkGae** : but you know the year though

**Gyeom** : ...

**ParkGae** : right?  
 **ParkGae** : yugyeom, you know what year it is?

**Gyeom** : uuh yeah of course i do  
 **Gyeom** : it's like 2015-2020  
 **Gyeom** : somewhere in there  
 **Gyeom** : wait it's not 2021, right??  
 **Gyeom** : oh shit it's 2022

**Memebum** : yugyeom  
 **Memebum** : it's 2019

**Dabdab** : WHAT  
 **Dabdab** : since when isn't it 2018?

**Sunshine** : since new year's, duh

**WangGae** : hang on why didn't you tell me that 2018 had ended?  
 **WangGae** : you're supposed to share these things, hyung!

**Memebum** : No, you're supposed to know these things yourself!

**Hyung** : i see where you're coming from jb but you're setting your expectations too high

**Memebum** : my expectations are on the fucking ground  
 **Memebum** : and somehow they still can't manage to reach them

**Dabdab** : well guess what bitch, i've got a shovel and i'm ready to dig

**Gyeom** : so am i

**WangGae** : yeah, me too

**Dabdab** : we're gonna have you SHOCKED with how low we can go

**Gyeom** : yea  
 **Gyeom** : you better bury your expectations quickly

**WangGae** : you'd be impressed with just how stupid we can be

**Gyeom** : you know what i just thought of something and i need to share

**ParkGae** : do i even want to hear this

**Sunshine** : what is it gyoemie?

**Gyeom** : the earth is round for the same reason that a soccer ball is round

**Sunshine** : and why is a soccer ball round?

**Gyeom** : i don't know  
 **Gyeom** : but i know it's the same reason  
 **Gyeom** : no JB wait, i can tell you're about to do something but please don't do it i'm begging you!

**Memebum** : Well this was a stupid idea anyway

_Memebum_ has deleted **GOT7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:  
>  **Jinyoung** : oh mae gaaaahd
> 
> (yes this is it, this is my best teaser yet)


	9. harry pottah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> name reminders  
> Memebum - Jaebum  
> Hyung - Mark  
> WangGae - Jackson  
> ParkGae - Jinyoung  
> Sunshine - Youngjae  
> Dabdab - Bambam  
> Maknae - Yugyeom

_Sunshine_ created a new group!

_Sunshine_ added Hyung, Memebum, WangGae, ParkGae, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Sunshine_ set the chat name to **harry pottah**

**Sunshine** : so i've been thinking about this for a while now and i need your opinions  
 **Sunshine** : what hogwarts houses would all of us be in??

 **WangGae** : GRYFFINDOR

**Memebum** : well you've got the stupid part down at least

**WangGae** : excuse u  
**WangGae** : gryffindors aren't stupid

**Memebum** : You're right, but due to their other traits, they have a higher risk of being stupid, even though far from all of them are  
**Memebum** : You just happen to be both a gryffindor AND stupid

**ParkGae** : just take the sorting quiz  
**ParkGae** : this isn't something we have to discuss

**Dabdab** : well i dont have anything better to do, soo

**Gyeom** : youngjae hyung could be a hufflepuff

**Sunshine** : i'm actually a ravenclaw

**Gyeom** : ooh that fits you well hyung!

**Dabdab** : can't you change your name to genius?

_Sunshine_ has changed their name to Genius

**Genius** : woo

 **ParkGae** : well has anyone else taken the sorting quiz?  
**ParkGae** : please tell us if u have so we can be done with this as fast as possible

**Gyeom** : i think jinyoung hyung is a slytherin

**ParkGae** : slytherin snake

**Gyeom** : yeah bambam is also a slytherin, you're right

**Dabdab** : why tf did u read SNAKE as BAMBAM ?

**Memebum** : I mean...

**WangGae** : he's not wrong

**Dabdab** : can u at least motivate WHY

**WangGae** : not that it's really needed

**Gyeom** : i mean, slytherins are cunning and ambitious  
**Gyeom** : just look at all the effort u put into your dancing  
**Gyeom** : that's ambition  
**Gyeom** : and the way u act like ur the baddest bitch that ever lived

**ParkGae** : well then why am i a slytherin

**WangGae** : the fact that you're a sarcastic savage while also being the mom of the group is proof enough i think  
**WangGae** : only a slytherin could be both at the same time

**Memebum** : I mean, you're smart

**Gyeom** : come on, u can say more than that  
**Gyeom** : he's your boyfriend after all

**Memebum** : he's not

**ParkGae** : i'm not

**WangGae** : wait i thought he was my boyfriend? :o

**Genius** : okay let's move on :)  
**Genius** : what house is JB hyung?

**Dabdab** : gryffindor

**Gyeom** : definitely

**Memebum** : ...  
**Memebum** : I JUST dissed jackson for being a gryffindor

**Genius** : i could see u as a slytherin too, but gryffindor fits better in my opinion

**ParkGae** : yeah i agree

**Memebum** : okay i'm a gryffindor

**Gyeom** : whipped culture

**Dabdab** : okay let's vote for the remaining members  
**Dabdab** : we'll just pick the top two houses for everyone and then vote between those  
**Dabdab** : mark hyung is ravenclaw/hufflepuff, yugyeom is hufflepuff/slytherin  
**Dabdab** : oh that's everyone i guess

**Gyeom** : the maknae and the ult hyung

**WangGae** : any objections to those suggestions? no?  
**WangGae** : great let's vote

**Dabdab** : let's start with mark hyung  
**Dabdab** : ravenclaw or hufflepuff?  
**Dabdab** : i think ravenclaw

**Memebum** : Ravenclaw

**Gyeom** : hufflepuff

**Genius** : hufflepuff

**ParkGae** : ravenclaw

**WangGae** : i also think ravenclaw

**Hyung** : i guess that means i'm a ravenclaw, then  
**Hyung** : though i would like to point out that this is a rly inaccurate sorting process

**Dabdab** : whatever LETS'S MOVE ON

**Gyeom** : hang on  
**Gyeom** : we need to vote about bambam first

**Dabdab** : what why

**Gyeom** : because i changed my mind

**ParkGae** : oh mae gaaaahd

**WangGae** : u think he's a ravenclaw now?

**Gyeom** : no, hufflepuff  
**Gyeom** : i mean he's hardworking  
**Gyeom** : he doesn't exactly value loyalty but values his relationships with other people  
**Gyeom** : the main reason people go with slytherin is just bcuz he fits the aesthetic, but hogwarts houses are more than that

**Memebum** : Let's just have a vote about it  
**Memebum** : should bambam be a hufflepuff or a slytherin?

**Gyeom** : huff le puff

**WangGae** : probably hufflepuff now that i think about it

**ParkGae** : i still think he's a snake

**Genius** : i say hufflepuff

**Hyung** : hufflepuff

**WangGae** : well then that's decided  
**WangGae** : bambam's a hufflepuff now

**Dabdab** : finally

**ParkGae** : okay let's vote for yugyeom now  
**ParkGae** : slytherin or hufflepuff?

**WangGae** : maybe slytherin

**Memebum** : slytherin

**Dabdab** : slytherin

**Genius** : hufflepuff

**Gyeom** : hyung you've put all three of us in hufflepuff  
**Gyeom** : u sure you're not biased?

**Genius** : i'm not even a hufflepuff

**WangGae** : well you could still be biased  
**WangGae** : but whatever  
**WangGae** : jinyoung and mark hyung still need to vote

**Hyung** : hufflepuff

**Gyeom** : 3-2  
**Gyeom** : jinyoung hyuuung

**ParkGae** : what if i just don't vote  
**ParkGae** : drag this out as much as possible

**Hyung** : please don't

**ParkGae** : you can't force me to vote  
**ParkGae** : he just won't have a house  
**ParkGae** : can't we just say he's a muggle

**Dabdab** : i mean muggles could also have a hogwarts house  
**Dabdab** : since it has to do with your personality

**WangGae** : and everyone has a personality

**Memebum** : it actually has to do with what traits you value

**WangGae** : but the traits you have matter too  
**WangGae** : otherwise the whole sorting process would just be unnecessary  
**WangGae** : people could just say "i value bravery!" and then that's it

**Genius** : people could lie

**WangGae** : hook them up to a lie detector

**Dabdab** : but the lie detector can only detect lies  
**Dabdab** : it can't tell what the truth is

**WangGae** : that's not needed

**Genius** : then how do you know what trait they actually value?

**WangGae** : doesn't matter  
**WangGae** : just put all the liars in slytherin

**Genius** : sounds unfair

**WangGae** : well it's their own fault for lying

**Hyung** : jackson, this is a hypothetical situation  
**Hyung** : no one has lied

**Memebum** : okay let's get back to the voting

**ParkGae** : i'm still refusing to vote

**Hyung** : why? i thought u said u wanted this to end as fast as possible

**ParkGae** : changed my mind

**Gyeom** : well i don't need your opinion  
**Gyeom** : i just took the sorting quiz ^_^  
**Gyeom** : i'm a hufflepuff

**ParkGae** : as expected

**Hyung** : great

_Hyung_ has left **harry pottah**

**Dabdab** : so the final results are as follows  
 **Dabdab** : jb hyung and jackson hyung are gryffindors  
 **Dabdab** : jinyoung's a slytherin  
 **Dabdab** : youngjae and mark hyung are ravenclaws  
 **Dabdab** : and me & gyeomie are hufflepuffs

 **Genius** : we've actually done a great job here today  
**Genius** : this chat has been twenty times more successful than all of our other ones

**WangGae** : actually you're right  
**WangGae** : we achieved the purpose of this chat (sorting everyone into houses) without getting too off track, and only one person has left  
**WangGae** : this is a huge success!

_Memebum_ has left **harry pottah**

**Genius** : *two people left

_ParkGae_ has left **harry pottah**

**WangGae** : okay three but i trust the rest of us to stay

 **Dabdab** : lol u thought

_Dabdab_ has left **harry pottah**

**Gyeom** : he only left because u said that he wouldn't leave

 **WangGae** : but you'll stay gyoemie, right?

**Gyeom** : sorry  
**Gyeom** : dabdab said he'll buy me an iced choco if i leave quickly

_Gyeom_ has left **harry pottah**

**Genius** : at least he was honest

 **WangGae** : that was such a hufflepuff thing he just said

**Genius** : and the fact that bambam bribed him is such a slytherin thing to do

**WangGae** : lol yeah

**Genius** : should i delete this chat?

**WangGae** : what, why???

**Genius** : i mean ...  
**Genius** : we could keep it  
**Genius** : but i'm not gonna force the others back

**WangGae** : well it's not like they would stay anyway  
**WangGae** : but we could use it as our private chat  
**WangGae** : it has a funnier name and a funnier backstory than our normal one

**Genius** : okay （＾ω＾）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i actually agree with this sorting but i really don't know
> 
> next part:  
>  **Dabdab** : stop being logical when i'm trying to be funny


	10. Stop sleeping!

_Leader_ created a new group!

_Leader_ added Hyung, WangGae, ParkGae, Genius, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Leader_ set the chat name to **Stop sleeping!**

**Leader** : hello yes this is a personal message to one CHOI YOUNGJAE

 **Dabdab** : wait why does jb always change his name when the rest of us aren't there

 **ParkGae** : i was there  
**ParkGae** : he did it while we were texting each other

 **Dabdab** : why only you two?

 **ParkGae** : because we had a private conversation? ever heard of that?

 **Gyeom** : ooh exclusive

 **Dabdab** : ignore gyeom him he's drunk

 **ParkGae** : WHAT??

 **Dabdab** : drunk on sleep lol  
**Dabdab** : he just woke up

 **Leader** : It's 12 am.

 **Gyeom** : ooh he's bringing out the proper punctuation

 **Genius** : that's intimidating

 **Leader** : YOUNGJAE

 **Genius** : oh no i shouldn't have said anything

 **Leader** : Youngjae. You can't just sleep through a full day of practices!

 **Youngjae** : like you're one to talk!  
**Youngjae** : you sit with your headphones on for five whole minutes and don't take them off until people are already finished talking to you

 **Dabdab** : double standards

 **Leader** : okay fine but that was once

 **Gyeom** : no it was three times this week

 **Dabdab** : ...and it's monday

 **Leader** : Okay I get it but that doesn't mean it's okay for youngjae to sleep all day  
**Leader** : I'm not your babysitter, I can't wake you up every time you have to be somewhere

 **WangGae** : doesn't leader basically mean babysitter though?

 **Hyung** : at least it does when you're talking about got7

 **Leader** : I give up  
**Leader** : all I ask is that you show up to practice on time, and preferably stay awake until whatever you're doing is finished

 **Genius** : the same way that you keep your headphones on until a person is finished talking?

 **Leader** : what do you want from me

 **Genius** : idk i just want to sleep

 **Gyeom** : relatable

 **Leader** : You literally just woke up Gyeom

 **Gyeom** : and what about it

 **ParkGae** : sigh

 **Dabdab** : speaking of names

 **Leader** : ???

 **Dabdab** : well we talked about the fact that u changed your name earlier  
**Dabdab** : and i would like to go back to that topic

 **Genius** : why

 **Dabdab** : to point out that yugyeom still hasn't changed his name  
**Dabdab** : not even once

 **Gyeom** : i like my name :(  
**Gyeom** : otter hyung, please help me defend my name

_Genius_ has changed their name to Otter

**Otter** : oh yes i like this

 **Leader** : YOUNGJAE

 **Otter** : shit vocal practice

_Otter_ has left **Stop sleeping!**

**Dabdab** : petition to make yugyeom change his name

 **Hyung** : signed

 **WangGae** : signed

 **Leader** : signed

 **ParkGae** : signed

 **Dabdab** : cool. i volunteer to steal his phone, should he refuse this

_Gyeom_ has changed their name to Maknae

**Maknae** : bet u thought this was gonna be a big thing  
 **Maknae** : well ur wrong  
 **Maknae** : now u can't complain anymore

 **Dabdab** : why  
**Dabdab** : why is everyone making their name their position in the group  
**Dabdab** : we have leader, hyung and maknae  
**Dabdab** : luckily no one else can change their name because the only other positions u could name yourself after are main dancer/vocalist/rapper

 **WangGae** : well maybe the main dancer/vocalist/rapper will also change their names

 **Dabdab** : but the main rapper is mark hyung, aka hyung  
**Dabdab** : the main vocalist is jb hyung, aka leader  
**Dabdab** : and the main dancer is gyoemie, aka maknae

 **ParkGae** : well don't name yourself after your position in the group then

_ParkGae_ has changed their name to Actor

**WangGae** : ROMANCE IS DEAD  
 **WangGae** : no more matching names  
 **WangGae** : might as well spit in my face, jinyoung

 **Maknae** : can we stop changing names im gonna be confused once im awake

 **Leader** : you are awake

 **Maknae** : allegedly

 **WangGae** : hang on  
**WangGae** : wait  
**WangGae** : waaaiiiiit...

 **Leader** : ...

 **Maknae** : ...

 **Actor** : ...

 **WangGae** : oh cool hahahha

 **Actor** : why the wait

 **WangGae** : i had to google what the word yugyeom used meant

 **Actor** : "allegedly"?

 **WangGae** : yeah that's the one

 **Leader** : allegedly, supposedly, reportedly, etc

 **WangGae** : there's no need to go listing synonyms  
**WangGae** : i know what allegedly means  
**WangGae** : well, at least i do now

_WangGae_ has changed their name to Jackson

**Jackson** : this new name is a symbol of how bleak my life has been ever since i was betrayed  
 **Jackson** : i remember the day jinyoung abandoned me as if it was today ...

 **Dabdab** : it was today

 **Jackson** : yeah that's why i said it feels like it was today

 **Maknae** : this is a little late but  
**Maknae** : i misread "no more matching names" as "no more watching memes" and it made me really sad for like half a second before i realized

 **Dabdab** : no more memes would be the worst thing imaginable

 **Leader** : ok then imagine the feeling of losing a friend. losing a parent? a sibling?

 **Dabdab** : stop being logical when i'm trying to be funny

 **Actor** : this is a mess  
**Actor** : before the next group chat, i will have changed my name  
**Actor** : just letting you know

_Actor_ has left **Stop sleeping!**

**Leader** : ok  
 **Leader** : this chat isn't worth keeping if jinyoung isn't in it

 **Dabdab** : whipped culture

 **Maknae** : i love the love triangle that jjp have going on with jackson hyung

 **Dabdab** : don't forget youngjae

 **Maknae** : oh right, jjp+jacks are all whipped af for him

 **Dabdab** : it's like jjp are married, youngjae is their mutual boyfriend in a poly relationship with the both of them

 **Maknae** : and jackson is jinyoung's side chick

 **Leader** : I don't have to put up with this

_Leader_ has deleted **Stop sleeping!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Maknae** : any suggestions on other ways i can embarrass mom? :)  
>  **Jackson** : hump the floor!  
>  **Otter** : hump the floor!  
>  **Dabdab** : hump the floor!


	11. help me mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jingyeom in a grocery store  
> ft. memebum being mad and dabdab being dabdab

_Maknae_ created a new group!

_Maknae_ added Mark, Leader, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter and Dabdab to the group!

_Maknae_ set the chat name to **help me mom**

**Maknae** : guys i lost my mom @ target please help me find her

 **Jackson** : Yugyeom we live in korea we don't have target here  
**Jackson** : also aren't you out with jinyoung rn?

 **Maknae** : is that not what i said?

 **Jinyoung** : ffs gyeom i'm in the cereal aisle

 **Maknae** : why do u assume that i know where that is??

 **Jinyoung** : cause you've been here like five hundred times before??  
**Jinyoung** : wait i think i see you, turn around  
**Jinyoung** : no wait  
**Jinyoung** : not that way gyeom  
**Jinyoung** : WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME

 **Maknae** : teehee

 **Dabdab** : why are you running? WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?

 **Jackson** : if you didn't read that in the voice of the man from that vine, i don't like you

 **Leader** : I didn't

 **Jackson** : BLOCKED, UNFRIENDED, REPORTED  
**Jackson** : also why are you at "target"

 **Jinyoung** : we're grocery shopping like the responsible adults we are

 **Dabdab** : then why is yugyeom with you? he's not responsible

 **Maknae** : i would be offended, but it's true  
**Maknae** : why am i here?

 **Jinyoung** : i dON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY YOU'RE IN THE BREAD AISLE  
**Jinyoung** : WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY

 **Maknae** : i literally have no reason  
**Maknae** : my brain just said "run away"  
**Maknae** : and i was like, "but why tho?"  
**Maknae** : and my brain was like "you gotta", so i did!

 **Jinyoung** : well as long as i know where you are

 **Leader** : can you get tacos?

 **Jinyoung** : tacos as in taco bread thingies or tacos as in finished tacos from someplace?

 **Leader** : taco bread thingies  
**Leader** : we're making tacos at home

 **Dabdab** : YAY TACOS!

 **Jackson** : WOOHOO!

 **Otter** : yes TACOS!

 **Maknae** : teehee  
**Maknae** : jinyoung hyung i'm not coming home with u

 **Jinyoung** : why?

 **Maknae** : i don't wanna

 **Jinyoung** : why does this feel like babysitting

 **Jackson** : don't be silly, jinyoung  
**Jackson** : you can't babysit your own kids!

 **Leader** : Please try to bring yugyeom home jinyoung, he's supposed to send some video to one of the choreographers  
**Leader** : they messaged me asking if he had sent it yet, so he needs to send it today

 **Jinyoung** : i'll do my best

 **Jackson** : mom  
**Jackson** : why does mark hyung never respond to us

 **Jinyoung** : i don't know  
**Jinyoung** : why don't you ask him yourself

 **Jackson** : MARK HYUNG

 **Mark** : no

 **Jackson** : ok

 **Dabdab** : wait when did u change your name hyung?  
**Dabdab** : now everyone is boring except me and youngjae!

_Mark_ has changed their name to LAgangster

**Otter** : thank you for the work you've done here today hyung

 **Dabdab** : we truly appreciate your service

 **LAgangster** : i'll throw another laptop at you if you don't stop

 **Dabdab** : stop what? i'm not doing anything!

 **LAgangster** : yea u are  
**LAgangster** : you're talking

 **Dabdab** : technically, i'm typing

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **Dabdab** : :)

 **LAgangster** : ...3

 **Dabdab** : what

 **LAgangster** : ...2

 **Dabdab** : wait shit no

 **LAgangster** : ...1

 **Dabdab** : i'm dead, right?

 **LAgangster** : ...0

 **Maknae** : rip in peace bammie

 **Otter** : you will be missed  
**Otter** : MARK HYUNG JUST SLAMMED THE DOOR  
**Otter** : there's running

 **Leader** : KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL

 **Jackson** : lol he just broke something

 **Dabdab** : uh oh  
**Dabdab** : please yell at me irl instead i don't need an audience

 **Otter** : oh...  
**Otter** : he really is getting yelled at irl  
**Otter** : i can hear them from my room

 **LAgangster** : i guess my victim will have to wait to get murdered

 **Jinyoung** : i just lost sight of yugyeom again

 **Maknae** : teehee

 **LAgangster** : i think the baby has a favorite word

 **Maknae** : word? TEEHEE is a SOUND EFFECT hyung

 **Jinyoung** : yugyeom, where are you?

 **Maknae** : y should i tell u

 **Jinyoung** : because you want tacos?

 **Maknae** : i'll get that anyway because jb hyung won't let me starve

 **Jinyoung** : because you have to email our choreographer?

 **Maknae** : how dare u assume that i take responsibility for my responsibilities?

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : ... because i'll buy you an iced choco?  
**Jinyoung** : WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID YOU JUST COME FROM

 **Maknae** : hello hyung i am here now

 **Dabdab** : i've got this down to a science

 **Leader** : BAMBAM

 **Dabdab** : oops i'll tell u later

 **LAgangster** : we all have it down to a science  
**LAgangster** : everyone knows that bribing has a 95% success rate with yugyeom

 **Jackson** : threats only have a 10% success rate because you need to be incredibly specific for it to work

 **Otter** : i think it's because he tends to laugh at danger  
**Otter** : so most threats don't feel threatening to him

 **Jackson** : the threat needs to be something that he knows you would actually do if he doesn't listen to you  
**Jackson** : not "you can't dance practice for a week" because he knows we can't take away his practice

 **LAgangster** : on the other hand, "you're banned from overtime in the dance studio" always works because it's something we can actually stop him from doing

 **Otter** : as bambam said, this is a whole science

 **Maknae** : teehee

 **Otter** : ??

 **Maknae** : i'm not stupid enough to share my own science in the group chat

 **Jinyoung** : yugyeom get back here right now  
**Jinyoung** : i almost have everything on the list

 **Maknae** : okay mom :)

 **Jinyoung** : HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ALWAYS APPEAR SO QUICK  
**Jinyoung** : i'm gonna have a heart attack

 **Maknae** : is bambam still getting yelled at?

 **Otter** : i don't think so?

 **Jackson** : no, now he's cleaning up the plate he broke  
**Jackson** : a task overseen by jb, of course

 **Maknae** : of course :)

 **LAgangster** : why are you acting weird

 **Maknae** : wouldn't you like to know :)

 **LAgangster** : couldn't care less

 **Maknae** : then why did you ask :(  
**Maknae** : never mind i don't care  
**Maknae** : jinyoung hyung is comparing bread and i'm bored  
**Maknae** : i'm gonna go talk to a stranger

 **Jackson** : lol he's gonna wonder where you went

 **Maknae** : sounds like his problem, not mine

 **Otter** : this is entertaining  
**Otter** : what are u gonna say to the stranger

 **Jinyoung** : ...yugyeom, i can still open my phone despite walking around the store  
**Jinyoung** : FUCK FUCK FUCK I NO LONGER KNOW HIM

 **Otter** : what's happening?

 **Jinyoung** : yugyeom... is on the floor

 **LAgangster** : why??

 **Jackson** : ooh two question marks, he really wants to know

 **LAgangster** : shut up

 **Jackson** : ok

 **Otter** : is he humping the floor?

 **Jinyoung** : luckily, no  
**Jinyoung** : if he did that i would disown him immediately  
**Jinyoung** : but he's dancing, i think  
**Jinyoung** : oh thank god he's done now

 **Maknae** : that was fun  
**Maknae** : any suggestions on other ways i can embarrass mom? :)

 **LAgangster** : ooh  
**LAgangster** : that's what the smileys meant

 **Jackson** : hump the floor!

 **Otter** : hump the floor!

 **Dabdab** : hump the floor!

 **Jinyoung** : please don't  
**Jinyoung** : i'm begging you gyoemie, whatever is going through your head, don't do it

 **Maknae** : i'm gonna do it :)

 **Leader** : ...

 **Dabdab** : ...

 **Otter** : ...

 **Jackson** : ...

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **Dabdab** : well, what did he do?

_Jinyoung_ has left **help me mom**

**Maknae** : :)

 **Jackson** : what did you do yugyeom

 **Maknae** : jinyoung asked me what i wanted for my tacos

 **LAgangster** : and you said?

 **Maknae** : i yelled I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SOME PAPRIKA

 **Otter** : that sounds weirdly inappropriate

 **LAgangster** : he used the word slut, of course it's inappropriate

 **Dabdab** : yugyeom as a whole is inappropriate  
**Dabdab** : but all of us are so it's okay

 **Jackson** : well yugyeom when are u guys coming home?

 **Maknae** : asap  
**Maknae** : he's literally rushing through the store  
**Maknae** : i think mom has had enough

 **Leader** : i have, too

_Leader_ has left **help me mom**

**Jackson** : the parents are officially gone  
 **Jackson** : should we plan a party?

 **LAgangster** : no

 **Otter** : mark hyung is the oldest kid

 **Jackson** : the angsty teen  
**Jackson** : i can actually imagine it quite well

_LAgangster_ has left **help me mom**

**Jackson** : youngjae is the innocent middle child  
**Jackson** : yugbam are the annoying youngest twins  
**Jackson** : bambam is obviously the one who always compromises yugyeom

_Dabdab_ has left **help me mom**

**Maknae** : and you're the hyung that acts like a kid despite being second oldest  
 **Maknae** : that's it thanks for coming to my ted talk

_Maknae_ has deleted **help me mom**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **LAgangster** : wait i thought u two were in a secret relationship


	12. 2 am trash can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter uses the word 'fucking' waaay too many times, just a warning

_Dabdab_ created a new group!

_Dabdab_ added LAgangster, Leader, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter and Maknae to the group!

_Dabdab_ set the chat name to **2 am trash can**

**Dabdab** : yeet or be yeeted, my dudes  
 **Dabdab** : feel free to drop your 2 am thoughts here if you're still awake

 **Jackson** : liar

 **Dabdab** : what?

 **LAgangster** : it's not 2 am, it's only 1:54

 **Dabdab** : sigh  
**Dabdab** : now i know how jinyoung hyung feels like all the time

 **Maknae** : lmao no u don't he has it so much worse

 **Dabdab** : double sigh

 **Maknae** : about lullaby  
**Maknae** : you know, our song lullaby  
**Maknae** : how about instead of singing 'you make me ay, ay ay' we sing 'you make me gay, gay, gay'

 **Dabdab** : do u think people would notice if we did that on stage

 **Maknae** : i want to find out

 **Dabdab** : i'll do it!

 **Leader** : No, you will not

_Dabdab_ has kicked _Leader_ from **2 am trash can**

**Dabdab** : i can't let negativity stay in my life  
 **Dabdab** : stay positive bros  
 **Dabdab** : bros before hoes

 **Jackson** : bold of u to assume they're not the same person

 **Dabdab** : what?

 **Maknae** : what?

 **Jackson** : bold of u to assume i'm not fucking my bro is what i meant by that

 **Maknae** : yea i kinda figured but i just meant,  
**Maknae** : w h a t ???

 **Dabdab** : wait which bro are u fucking?

 **LAgangster** : jackson why tf would u bring that up

 **Jackson** : ...uuh  
**Jackson** : u see i can't answer that

 **Dabdab** : i'm telling jb hyung

 **LAgangster** : bold of u to assume he, jinyoung and youngjae don't have anything going on

 **Dabdab** : ARE ALL OF MY HYUNGS FUCKING  
**Dabdab** : yugyeom, did u know about this???

 **Maknae** : of course i did  
**Maknae** : i helped set them up

 **Jackson** : wait what

 **LAgangster** : i did not know about this

 **Dabdab** : who did u set up?

 **Maknae** : jjp + youngjae  
**Maknae** : btw they need a better name

 **LAgangster** : how?

 **Jackson** : what did you do?

 **Maknae** : well

 **Dabdab** : just tell us

 **Maknae** : oh shit wait they're in this group too

 **Dabdab** : oops

_Dabdab_ has kicked _Otter, Jinyoung_ from **2 am trash can**

**Dabdab** : hopefully they're sleeping

 **Maknae** : what if they saw our messanges  
**Maknae** : messenges  
**Maknae** : mesages  
**Maknae** : messages  
**Maknae** : i can't tell if i spelt that right

 **LAgangster** : u did

 **Maknae** : yay me

 **Dabdab** : well if they did see this chat there's nothing to be done about it

 **Maknae** : they don't know that i helped set them up tho

 **Jackson** : u keep saying that u HELPED set them up  
**Jackson** : meaning that u were working with someone else

 **Dabdab** : but no one else in this group helped

 **LAgangster** : and u just said that they didn't know about it either

 **Jackson** : who did u do it with?

 **Maknae** : i actually said that youngjae and jinyoung didn't know about it  
**Maknae** : i never mentioned jb

 **Dabdab** : ooh

 **Jackson** : wait, he was in on this?!

 **Maknae** : his own relationship? yeah he was in on that

 **Jackson** : that's not what i meant and u know it  
**Jackson** : did u help him set this up?

 **Maknae** : i dunno how much u know about what's going on with them  
**Maknae** : i dont wanna say too much  
**Maknae** : maybe they want to tell u themselves

 **Dabdab** : why did i not know that this was happening

 **LAgangster** : maybe because u would have told everyone u know

 **Dabdab** : to be fair, i would only have told...  
**Dabdab** : oh,  
**Dabdab** : okay i see what u mean

 **Maknae** : basically they went out together yesterday on a not-date  
**Maknae** : but jb is trying to ask them out  
**Maknae** : not sure how that part is going...

 **Jackson** : oh wow i thought they were dating already

 **LAgangster** : so did i

 **Dabdab** : well they act like they are

 **Maknae** : soo that's all i have to say about that  
**Maknae** : but jackson hyung though

 **Dabdab** : yes! who are you fucking?

 **Jackson** : can we please stop saying fucking  
**Jackson** : i literally said ten words, you're making this a bigger deal than it is

 **Dabdab** : did you go back to count the words?

 **Jackson** : yes i did

 **Dabdab** : hilarious

 **Maknae** : hang on  
**Maknae** : i think i know who it is?

 **Dabdab** : you know who he's fucking?!?

 **Jackson** : yugyeom how do you know everything

 **Maknae** : i'm a naturally attentive person

 **Dabdab** : stop talking and say who it is

 **Maknae** : rude

 **Dabdab** : sorry  
**Dabdab** : pleaaaase

 **Maknae** : ...i really wanna tell u bam, but i can't do it in this chat

 **Jackson** : oh shit i think he really does know

 **Maknae** : and if i didn't before then u just confirmed it

 **Dabdab** : wait  
**Dabdab** : mark hyung?!

 **LAgangster** : thanks for that jackson

 **Dabdab** : wait, are all of my hyungs fucking/trying to fuck??  
**Dabdab** : am i the only one not fucking my bandmates?

 **Maknae** : uuh hello yes i'm still here too

 **LAgangster** : wait i thought u two were in a secret relationship

 **Jackson** : so did i  
**Jackson** : aren't you?

 **Maknae** : i mean

 **Dabdab** : whaaat why would u think that???????

 **LAgangster** : +5 question marks means he's hiding something

 **Jackson** : omg i think they are dating

 **Maknae** : we're not

 **LAgangster** : ok yugyeom is too calm to be hiding something

 **Dabdab** : WHAT

 **Jackson** : yeah, he's not this calm when he's lying

 **Dabdab** : i wasn't talking to u  
**Dabdab** : yugyeom, WHAT

 **Maknae** : what?

 **Dabdab** : "we're not [dating]"  
**Dabdab** : "[bambam and i] are not [dating]" -yugyeom 2k19

 **LAgangster** : where did u learn to type like that

 **Maknae** : are you,.. upset?

 **Dabdab** : am i UPSET?  
**Dabdab** : NO WHAT MAKES U THINK THAT ???!???!?!!

 **Maknae** : the excessive amount question marks & the all caps  
**Maknae** : but i don't get it?  
**Maknae** : what did i say wrong?

 **Jackson** : oof relationship drama

 **Maknae** : but we're not in a relationship?

 **LAgangster** : sounds like a misunderstanding

 **Jackson** : oof, i can't believe this is what happens in our 2 am trash can

 **Dabdab** : does kissing and sharing a bed not mean anything to u, yugyeom?

 **Jackson** : oh shit

 **LAgangster** : it's getting real

 **Maknae** : of course it does! it means so fucking much to me  
**Maknae** : but in the end, that's all it is  
**Maknae** : we sleep in the same bed but then we wake up and leave the bed, and suddenly we're just friends again  
**Maknae** : i hate it but we've never said that we're anything more than friends so i don't feel like i have the right to be upset about this  
**Maknae** : i can't read your mind  
**Maknae** : until we say that we're boyfriends, we'll just be two best friends that kiss and share a bed and maybe like each other a little more than friends are supposed to

 **Dabdab** : oh, wow  
**Dabdab** : i ... had no idea you felt that way

 **Maknae** : i know. that's what happens when we don't talk to each other  
**Maknae** : we won't know what the other is feeling unless we say it

 **Dabdab** : why are u so smart

 **Maknae** : emotional intelligence  
**Maknae** : don't get it mixed up with being smart

 **Dabdab** : soo  
**Dabdab** : i wanna ask you something face to face  
**Dabdab** : where are u?

 **Maknae** : oh

 **Dabdab** : wait, are you even home?

 **Maknae** : uuh

 **Jackson** : wait, yugyeom isn't home??

 **Dabdab** : yugs, it's 2 am  
**Dabdab** : where are you?

 **Maknae** : ok don't be mad

 **LAgangster** : not mad  
**LAgangster** : worried

 **Dabdab** : yea same

 **Maknae** : so you know how practice finished at six pm?

 **Jackson** : ...yeah, 8 hours ago

 **Dabdab** : ARE U STILL IN THE PRACTICE ROOM

 **Maknae** : i said don't be mad!

 **Dabdab** : i'm not mad!  
**Dabdab** : i'm worried!  
**Dabdab** : how long have you been there!!

 **Maknae** : didn't i just say that

 **LAgangster** : wait have u really been there since we finished at 6?

 **Maknae** : well technically i've been here since 3pm because i got here earlier to practice before the actual practice started

 **Dabdab** : that's it! i'm coming to get you! you're coming home!

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : he literally rushed out the door and slammed it behind him  
**Jackson** : let's hope no one woke up

 **LAgangster** : well this has been wild from start to finish  
**LAgangster** : yugbam, text when you're on your way home  
**LAgangster** : and bye until then i guess

 **Jackson** : yeah bye i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Otter** : eat your drugs  
>  **Dabdab** : say no to school  
>  **Jackson** : stay in vegetables


	13. Reminder

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added LAgangster, Leader, Jackson, Otter, Dabdab and Maknae to the chat!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **Reminder**

**Jinyoung** : I don't know who but someone left a bunch of dishes in the living room and i would like to remind all of you to clean up after yourselves

 **Dabdab** : speaking of reminders  
**Dabdab** : kids, don't forget to do your drugs today <3

**Jackson** : wtf

**Maknae** : aww thanks bambam <3

**Leader** : Do you two have anything to tell us?

**LAgangster** : this is weird

_LAgangster_ has left **Reminder**

**Otter** : thanks but i've already had my drugs today <3

 **Jinyoung** : what the actual

**Jackson** : ooh i see  
**Jackson** : he prob means allergy meds or smth

**Dabdab** : aka drugs

**Leader** : But why is yugyeom and bambam on drugs then?

**Jinyoung** : bambam only reminded the others  
**Jinyoung** : he didn't say he was on drugs himself

**Leader** : it's still weird

**Jinyoung** : I know

**Jackson** : i think your lives will be a lot more pleasant once u accept that you'll never understand everything that goes on in this group

**Leader** : Oh, trust me, I accepted that a long time ago

**Jinyoung** : yeah, same here  
**Jinyoung** : but that doesn't mean i stop finding it weird

**Maknae** : everyone should do their drugs

**Jinyoung** : ok that's not what this chat was meant for

**Dabdab** : well...  
**Dabdab** : you DID set the chat name to reminder  
**Dabdab** : i've only ever used it to remind people of important things

**Jinyoung** : i am so tempted to kick you out right now

**Jackson** : why don't you?

**Dabdab** : HEY  
**Dabdab** : RUDE

**Jackson** : i didn't mean it like that, bam!

**Maknae** : oof, relationship drama  
**Maknae** : i can't deal with that

_Maknae_ has left **Reminder**

**Jackson** : i thought yugbam were in a relationship

 **Leader** : Hang on, is that not a secret?

**Jinyoung** : i thought that was a secret relationship

**Otter** : what relationship??

**Jackson** : ooh right u weren't there  
**Jackson** : they talked about it at like 2 am or something  
**Jackson** : ooh, i remember now  
**Jackson** : it was a gc called 2 am trash can!  
**Jackson** : bambam added all 7 of us to it but then he kicked you three out

**Jinyoung** : ...

**Otter** : ...

**Leader** : ...  
**Leader** : Why?

**Dabdab** : jackson please stop talking

**Jackson** : because we were talking about u three

**Jinyoung** : what

**Otter** : what did you say about us?

**Jackson** : oh, yknow  
**Jackson** : conspiracy theories  
**Jackson** : BUT, more importantly

**Dabdab** : JACKSON

**Jackson** : we talked about relationships

**Jinyoung** : right

**Leader** : Because yugbam are in a secret relationship?

**Dabdab** : why does EVERYONE assume that??

**Jinyoung** : because u are?

**Jackson** : lol

**Dabdab** : i'm not saying anything

**Jackson** : then i will  
**Jackson** : yes, jinyoung, they are

**Otter** : ooh, a secret relationship  
**Otter** : just like you and mark

**Jackson** : ...

**Leader** : Wait, for real?

**Jinyoung** : really??

**Otter** : oh i thought everyone knew

**Jackson** : no, youngjae  
**Jackson** : that's the thing about a SECRET relationship

**Dabdab** : wait i thought u two weren't dating

**Jackson** : it's complicated

**Dabdab** : lol same

**Jackson** : i thought you and yugs talked things out?

**Dabdab** : uh, no?  
**Dabdab** : that hardworking little shit had been in the dance studio for eleven hours in a row, he was pretty out of it after i picked him up  
**Dabdab** : it wasn't a good time to talk

**Jinyoung** : but that was yesterday

**Leader** : Haven't you talked today?

**Otter** : you share a room  
**Otter** : you must have seen him today

**Dabdab** : seen him?  
**Dabdab** : bro, his face is literally pressed against my shoulder rn  
**Dabdab** : he only woke up for 5 minutes to write in this chat  
**Dabdab** : he fell asleep again immediately after leaving

**Jackson** : aww

**Otter** : adorable

**Dabdab** : i know

**Jinyoung** : yugyeom has vocal practice at 12, so u shouldn't let him sleep too long  
**Jinyoung** : also, give him tea & blankets because he was in the rain yesterday as you probably remember  
**Jinyoung** : oh, and tell him that i put his lunch in the fridge when he wakes up

**Jackson** : ...

**Otter** : ...

**JB** : ...

**Jinyoung** : what??

**Jackson** : u can pretend to hate him all u want, but we all know the truth

**Dabdab** : huh, jinyoung really is the eomma

**Otter** : aww <3

**Jinyoung** : whatever  
**Jinyoung** : bye

_Jinyoung_ has left **Reminder**

**JB** : Anyone else have any reminders?  
 **JB** : if not, i'm leaving too

 **Otter** : We have some reminders for you:  
**Otter** : eat your drugs

**Dabdab** : say no to school

**Jackson** : stay in vegetables

**JB** : ...  
**JB** : Thanks guys

_JB_ has left **Reminder**

**Jackson** : i love how he wasn't even surprised

 **Otter** : it just gets harder and harder to annoy people around here

**Dabdab** : yesterday i was trying to juggle with pineapples in the kitchen  
**Dabdab** : jinyoung came in, stared at me for like five seconds, and then just turned around and left

**Jackson** : not even phased lol

**Dabdab** : exactly  
**Dabdab** : it was a bit disappointing

**Jackson** : we should try asking if they wanna help us when we get genius ideas

**Otter** : ooh, yes

**Dabdab** : that's actually a great suggestion

**Otter** : i'm gonna go ask if jinyoung hyung wants to throw apples from the living room window into the trash can outside

_Otter_ has left **Reminder**

**Jackson** : and i'm gonna ask if jb hyung wants to do a science experiment with me

 **Dabdab** : what kind of experiment?

**Jackson** : i wanna try to cook pasta with hot water in the bathtub

**Dabdab** : ooh tell me if it works

_Jackson_ has left **Reminder**

**Dabdab** : and now  
 **Dabdab** : i'm gonna sleep

_Dabdab_ has left **Reminder**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **LAgangster** : bambam said that i looked like a stir-fry noodle earlier today so i'm gonna go into his bathroom while he's gone and fill his bathtub with crabs


	14. fun facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk this chapter is short so i'm gonna post the next part too

_Otter_ created a new group!

_Otter_ added LAgangster, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Dabdab and Maknae to the group!

_Otter_ set the chat name to **fun facts**

**Otter** : hey everyone i'm bored  
 **Otter** : can everyone share a fun fact about themselves or something

 **Maknae** : fun fact about me  
**Maknae** : i just got myself locked out on the roof and it's raining  
**Maknae** : ...  
**Maknae** : someone come help me please

 **Dabdab** : ffs gyeom  
**Dabdab** : im coming

_Dabdab_ has left **fun facts**

**Maknae** : thanks dabdab

_Maknae_ has left **fun facts**

**Otter** : ...okay  
 **Otter** : anyone else? :)

 **Jinyoung** : okay, fun fact  
**Jinyoung** : someone stole my phone earlier today and took over 150 pictures of the bee that got into our dorms  
**Jinyoung** : ...whoever did that is getting murdered

 **Jackson** : omg we're all gonna die

 **Otter** : at least mark hyung doesn't have to worry  
**Otter** : he's a gamer so he'll just respawn somewhere else

 **LAgangster** : ...  
**LAgangster** : not how it works

 **Jinyoung** : i think i know who did it

_Jinyoung_ has left **fun facts**

**Otter** : that was actually a pretty fun fact  
 **Otter** : at least i'm entertained because i didn't steal his phone

 **Jackson** : i did it  
**Jackson** : and i think he knows it was me because you can see my legs in a few of the pics  
**Jackson** : gotta blast

_Jackson_ has left **fun facts**

**LAgangster** : i have a fun fact

 **Otter** : yay :)

 **LAgangster** : bambam said that i looked like a stir-fry noodle earlier today so i'm gonna go into his bathroom while he's gone and fill his bathtub with crabs

 **JB** : Wait, where did you get crabs?

 **LAgangster** : you can find them at your nearest supermarket

 **JB** : Hyung wait please don't do this

 **LAgangster** : lol no i'm doing it

_LAgangster_ has left **fun facts**

**JB** : aigooo  
**JB** : I'm not dealing with that mess later

 **Otter** : soo,..  
**Otter** : do you have any fun facts hyung? :)

 **JB** : Do you wanna go grab dinner with me, youngjae?

 **Otter** : right now?

 **JB** : yeah  
**JB** : Or, you know, whenever you're ready

 **Otter** : oh  
**Otter** : I would love to, hyung :)

 **JB** : Great!

 **Otter** : see you in five!

 **JB** : See you :)

_Otter_ has deleted **fun facts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Maknae** : i AM WHEEZING THIS IS GOLD  
>  **Maknae** : IF I DIE, PLEASE PUT THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION ON MY TOMBSTONE


	15. no longer dying in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay double update

_Maknae_ created a new group!

_Maknae_ added LAgangster, JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Otter and Dabdab to the group!

_Maknae_ set the chat name to **no longer dying in the rain**

**Maknae** : Guess who wasn't killed by their murderous roommate/bf just now! :)

 **Dabdab** : a shame, really

 **Maknae** : :((

 **Jackson** : look at what u did, u made him sad :(

 **Dabdab** : 2 bad 4 u

 **LAgangster** : why do u text like it's 2013

 **Dabdab** : y not

 **LAgangster** : cause it looks weird af

 **Dabdab** : y do u text like ur still young, grandpa?

 **Jackson** : OOF

 **LAgangster** : whAT THE FFF-  
**LAgangster** : RIGHT, seeing as there are babies nearby, i can't swear  
**LAgangster** : and by babies i mean you, bambam :)

 **Dabdab** : lol still better than being a grandpa

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : let me know when they're done

 **LAgangster** : I am four years older than u, kid

 **Dabdab** : hahah yeah ur old enough to be my dad

 **JB** : uhmm guys what is going on now?

 **Maknae** : the baby and the grandpa are arguing

 **JB** : ...  
**JB** : should I get popcorn?

 **Dabdab** : nah don't bother, grandpa over here will be ded soon anyway

 **LAgangster** : isn't it past ur bedtime, kid?

 **Dabdab** : oh no, grandpa is cranky, did he forget to take his meds?

 **LAgangster** : what was that? I can't understand your babbling, infant, u need to learn to talk

 **Dabdab** : uh oh it seems grandpa over here is slowly losing his sense of sound

 **LAgangster** : if u were old enough to be in school, u would know it's called sense of hearing

 **Dabdab** : grandpa be over here hitting us with them outdated facts

 **Maknae** : i AM WHEEZING THIS IS GOLD  
**Maknae** : IF I DIE, PLEASE PUT THIS WHOLE CONVERSATION ON MY TOMBSTONE

 **JB** : "If" you die  
**JB** : don't u mean "when"

 **Dabdab** : nah grandpa 2.0, this is 2019, we be immortal now

 **Jackson** : wait can we rewind the conversation to the part where Yugyeom called Bambam his boyfriend

 **Dabdab** : wait what

 **Maknae** : i didn't???

 **Otter** : OH right, you did

 **Jinyoung** : you literally wrote "my roommate/bf"

 **Maknae** : oh i meant best friend  
**Maknae** : but i guess boyfriend works too

 **Jackson** : hang on are you two OFFICIALLY DATING NOW??????

 **Maknae** : guess you'll never know

_Maknae_ has left **no longer dying in the rain**

**Jackson** : did he just forget that a relationship is made of two people  
 **Jackson** : because we can still ask bambam

 **Dabdab** : you'll have to ask me later  
**Dabdab** : I am here to announce that I have been blackmailed by Jinyoung into formally apologizing for calling both Mark hyung and JB hyung grandpas

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **JB** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : bam, we're waiting...

 **LAgangster** : yeah

 **JB** : Not that I was actually offended, but I'm here too

 **Dabdab** : what?  
**Dabdab** : oh no that was the apology I'm done

 **LAgangster** : WHERE was the apology in that?

 **Jinyoung** : bam, that was not an apology

 **Dabdab** : uh yea it was

 **JB** : Apology (noun), 1. a regretful acknowledgement of an offense or failure.

 **LAgangster** : there was no regretfulness in that

 **Dabdab** : well shit then  
**Dabdab** : sorry for not being perfect

 **Jinyoung** : you're supposed to say sorry for calling them grandpas

 **Dabdab** : you're asking too much of me  
**Dabdab** : i can't live up to these extreme expectations

_Dabdab_ has left **no longer dying in the rain**

**LAgangster** : it's almost like he forgot that time i threw a laptop at him

 **JB** : Sometimes our brains suppress memories of trauma

 **Jackson** : lol

 **Jinyoung** : has anyone noticed how calm it is once the two youngest leave

 **Jackson** : ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT

 **Otter** : hey don't give them all the credit

 **Jinyoung** : ...i didn't  
**Jinyoung** : if anything i meant it as a compliment toward you

 **Jackson** : well i'm offended

 **Otter** : aren't you always offended though

 **Jackson** : i mean,...  
**Jackson** : yeah i guess but that's not my point

 **Jinyoung** : the more you speak, the less of a point you seem to have with it

 **Jackson** : r00d

 **JB** : but he's right though

 **Otter** : yeah  
**Otter** : sorry jackson hyung

 **Jackson** : youngjae-ah, you've betrayed me :(

 **Otter** : oh no a sad face  
**Otter** : iiiiiiiiiihh

_Otter_ has left **no longer dying in the rain**

**Jackson** : ey how bout we keep this chat as a hyung line gc??

 **Jinyoung** : ey how bout u type like normal again

 **Jackson** : what u mean i always type liek this  
**Jackson** : *like

 **JB** : No you don't

 **Jackson** : wut do u know bout it

 **LAgangster** : jackson stop trying to prove a point  
**LAgangster** : u don't normally start sentences with ey

 **Jackson** : ey, i could do that

 **Jinyoung** : please don't

 **JB** : I am currently very close to leaving this chat despite jacksons suggestion

 **Jackson** : ey where did ur proper grammar go hyung

 **LAgangster** : it went away along with my sanity

 **Jinyoung** : im gonna leave

 **Jackson** : NO!  
**Jackson** : DON'T HYUNG I'M BEGGING YOU!!

 **Jinyoung** : chill  
**Jinyoung** : i meant log off my phone, not leave the gc

 **Jackson** : oh ok

 **JB** : I'm leaving now too, bye

 **LAgangster** : we'll keep this chat but i'm also leaving now  
**LAgangster** : bye

 **Jackson** : sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Maknae** : bold of you to believe i won't get murdered anyway  
>  **LAgangster** : if it's any consolation, i promise i'll be at your funeral


	16. WHERE IS IT

**WHERE IS IT [group chat]**

**Dabdab** : No I swear you had it last!

 **Jinyoung** : no stupid! You did!

 **Dabdab** : but i didn't, i know i didn't

 **Jinyoung** : well if I did then where the hell is it now?

 **Dabdab** : that's a you problem, stop blaming me

 **Jinyoung** : but it's not a me problem because I didn't have it  
**Jinyoung** : you're the one who lost it

 **JB** : Uh, hey guys

 **Dabdab** : i woke up, went to practice, went to the recording studio, and then home  
**Dabdab** : i never, not once, was in charge of keeping track of your frickin stuff

 **Jinyoung** : Yes you were! yesterday at lunch!

 **Jackson** : hey i'm late what did i miss

 **Dabdab** : But I gave it back?

 **Jinyoung** : oh did you? is that why it's been missing since lunch yesterday

 **Dabdab** : yeah but not because of me, I gave it back

 **Jackson** : GUYS WHAT IS GOING ON

 **JB** : What the eff are you talking about?

 **Otter** : haha you're too afraid to say fuck

 **Dabdab** : Jinyoungie lost a notebook yesterday

 **Jinyoung** : correction: bambam lost my notebook yesterday

 **Dabdab** : did not!

 **Jinyoung** : lies, lies, it's all lies  
**Jinyoung** : or just your bad memory

 **JB** : Okay, so why are you focusing on blaming instead of solving?

 **Dabdab** : cause we're both too stubborn to admit to losing it

 **Jinyoung** : no, because I value the truth and we both know what that is

 **Dabdab** : whatever, i don't care

 **Jinyoung** : loser

 **Otter** : try to find it instead of arguing, that might be more helpful

 **JB** : Where was it last?

 **Jinyoung** : if I knew that, it wouldn't be missing in the first place, nerd

 **JB** : Okay, tone down the attitude

 **Dabdab** : yea dude we're trying to solve the problem that you caused

 **Jinyoung** : bambam, listen closely to what I'm about to say next:  
**Jinyoung** : fuck, and most importantly, you

 **Otter** : Okay sorry for trying to help

 **Dabdab** : i'm so sorry hyung that I am a flawed human being with imperfections that sometimes include losing other peoples stuff

 **Jinyoung** : nah it's cool

 **Dabdab** : really? just like that?

 **Jinyoung** : ya I just needed you to apologize

 **JB** : Now that you're done with that, would you consider moving on to solving?

 **Dabdab** : WAIT I KNOW WHERE IT IS

 **Jinyoung** : OMG where is it?? read that in a fake excited voice because that's how I would say it

 **Dabdab** : I think it's in Jackson hyung's bag

 **Jackson** : What the actual fuck bambam  
**Jackson** : are u blaming me now?

 **Dabdab** : no, no, it was still my fault.  
**Dabdab** : remember I put my stuff in your bag yesterday because i left mine at the dance studio?

 **Jinyoung** : Hyung please just check your bag

 **Jackson** : found it!

 **Jinyoung** : yes thank you thank you!

 **Dabdab** : double thanks? What did he do to deserve that?

 **Jinyoung** : first of all, he didn't lose my belongings like someone else did

 **Dabdab** : i said i'm sorry already!

 **Jinyoung** : doesn't mean it didn't happen

 **Jackson** : Jinyoung, where are you?

 **Jinyoung** : the studio

 **JB** : Dance studio or recording studio?

 **Jinyoung** : do i fuckin look like yugyeom to you??

 **Dabdab** : he's in the recording studio

 **Jinyoung** : i think he figured that out on his own

 **Jackson** : I'll be there in 15

_Jackson_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**Dabdab** : maybe try cursing a bit less hyung

 **Jinyoung** : you little shit, you can't tell me what the fuck to do  
**Jinyoung** : bye bitch

_Jinyoung_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**Otter** : why do you even try

_JB_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**Dabdab** : i guess i wasn't innocent after all

 **Otter** : but are you ever truly innocent

 **Dabdab** : lol no

 **Otter** : it seems there's always something you've done for the rest of us to be mad about

 **Dabdab** : hahah yeah  
**Dabdab** : fun, isn't it?

 **Otter** : exhausting

_Otter_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**Dabdab** : mark hyung  
 **Dabdab** : yugyeomie  
 **Dabdab** : none of u have used this chat but i can see you're still in it  
 **Dabdab** : ...  
 **Dabdab** : i guess you'll find out once you look at your phones or whatever

_Dabdab_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**LAgangster** : lol no i've been lurking this whole time

 **Maknae** : same  
**Maknae** : didn't wanna get involved in case jinyoung hyung decided i was to blame

 **LAgangster** : yea that could have led to a murder

 **Maknae** : bold of you to believe i won't get murdered anyway

 **LAgangster** : if it's any consolation, i promise i'll be at your funeral

 **Maknae** : thanks hyung  
**Maknae** : though i would prefer to not get murdered at all

 **LAgangster** : oh well  
**LAgangster** : can't really do anything bout that

 **Maknae** : well  
**Maknae** : thanks anyway i guess

_Maknae_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

_Hyung_ has left **WHERE IS IT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Jackson** : guess who got yeeted into a fountain at the mall today!


	17. good times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey quick note jb and jinyoung have changed their names to Memebum and JYP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my local bowling place for having these stupid jokes up on the tv screens

_Jackson_ created a new group!

_Jackson_ added LAgangster, Memebum, JYP, Otter, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Jackson_ set the chat name to **good times**

**Jackson** : guess who got yeeted into a fountain at the mall today!

 **JYP** : i'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that it was you

**Jackson** : you're absolutely correct!

**Otter** : wait, why?? by who??

**LAgangster** : by me, bitch

**Otter** : why?

**Jackson** : because i said some factually incorrect stuff which made him mad

**Memebum** : what did you say?

**LAgangster** : he said that california was a country

**Dabdab** : k, but is that really enough to be thrown into a fountain

**Jackson** : I also made a bad joke

**LAgangster** : not one  
**LAgangster** : not two  
**LAgangster** : not even three  
**LAgangster** : no, he made FOUR jokes that were fucking horrible, and after that, it was only reasonable to push him into the fountain  
**LAgangster** : you'd have understood if you had been there

**Gyeom** : please say what the jokes were

**Jackson** : don't hate me for this, but here you go:  
**Jackson** : Why did the sailor ground his son?

**LAgangster** : ...

**Otter** : i dunno, why?

**Jackson** : Because his grades were below sea level!

**JYP** : ...

**Memebum** : ...

**Jackson** : get it? because SEA sounds like C?

**Otter** : i got it

**Dabdab** : same

**Memebum** : let's just move on  
**Memebum** : what's the next joke?

**Jackson** : What's the difference between an oboe and an onion?

**Otter** : just say it

**Jackson** : Nobody cries when you cut an oboe

**JYP** : sigh

**LAgangster** : do you see why i was frustrated?

**JYP** : i actually do

**Jackson** : NEXT JOKE  
**Jackson** : What did one hat say to another?  
**Jackson** : You wait here, I'll go on a'head!

**Memebum** : sigh again

**Dabdab** : double sigh

**Jackson** : ok ok  
**Jackson** : last one i promise

**JYP** : finally

**Otter** : let's just get it over with

**Jackson** : What do you call a magician dog?

**JYP** : im ready to sigh

**Jackson** : A labracadabador!

**JYP** : SIGH

**Otter** : that was way too hard to read

**Dabdab** : it's easier if you try reading it out loud

**Memebum** : it sounds stupid

**LAgangster** : which is exactly why i pushed him into the fountain

**Gyeom** : after seeing this i understand why you did that  
**Gyeom** : sorry jackson hyung but you kinda had it coming

**Dabdab** : honestly i would have done a lot more than just push him in the fountain

**LAgangster** : i don't wanna deal with this anymore

_LAgangster_ has left **good times**

**Dabdab** : i would just like to add that the past tense of YEET isn't yeeted, like jackson said at the start of this conversation  
 **Dabdab** : it's yote, thank you very much

_Dabdab_ has left **good times**

**Jackson** : excuse you, it's YEETED

 **Maknae** : i also think it's yeeted

**Otter** : jjp hyungs, what do you think

**Jinyoung** : idk and idc

_Jinyoung_ has left **good times**

**Memebum** : I think it's yote

 **Jackson** : ...no, it's not

**Otter** : uh yeah it is

**Jackson** : i can't  
**Jackson** : i've seen you do a lot of stupid stuff, but this tops it all

_Jackson_ has left **good times**

**Maknae** : i'll let you say yote as long as you let me say yeeted

 **Otter** : of course (^｡^)

**Maknae** : ( ◠‿◠ )

**Memebum** : ...  
**Memebum** : why are you so respectful & peaceful with each other but not with your hyungs

**Maknae** : i feel like that's directed more at me than youngjae

**Memebum** : you assume correctly  
**Memebum** : you and dabdab

**Maknae** : well i learned it from someone, didn't i

**Memebum** : ...are you implying what i think you're implying

**Maknae** : i don't wanna be maknae anymore

_Maknae_ has changed their name to Gyeom

**Gyeom** : but also i don't wanna die for saying that so i'm leaving

_Gyeom_ has left **good times**

**Otter** : every time someone leaves this gc, it looks like they're leaving good times  
 **Otter** : like they aren't having a good time anymore

 **Memebum** : it really doesn't but ok

**Otter** : :(

**Memebum** : ok it kinda does

**Otter** : whipped culture

**Memebum** : wait what do you mean

**Otter** : :)

**Memebum** : youngjae what do you mean

**Otter** : ;p

_Otter_ has left **good times**

**Memebum** : ffs

_Memebum_ has left **good times**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Dabdab** : I SWEAR it was a MISTAKE!


	18. Good luck (?)

_Jaebum_ created a new group!

_Jaebum_ added LAgangster, Jackson, JYP, Otter, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Jaebum_ set the chat name to **Good luck (?)**

**Jaebum** : bam tell the others what you just did

 **Dabdab** : I WAS TRYING TO SAY GOOD LUCK  
**Dabdab** : I SWEAR it was a MISTAKE!

 **Otter** : what happened?

 **Jackson** : you have us intrigued

 **LAgangster** : oof big word

 **Jackson** : shut up

 **Jaebum** : Do you wanna tell them or should I?

 **Dabdab** : so i was trying to say good luck, right?  
**Dabdab** : BUT INSTEAD I SAID GOOD FUCK

 **Gyeom** : hHAHHA

 **Jackson** : AHAHHAH

 **Otter** : omg THAT S HILARIOUS

 **LAgangster** : lol to who did you send this?

 **Jaebum** : that's the best part

 **Dabdab** : ...our manager  
**Dabdab** : i literally typed "good fuck manager-nim" with my own two hands and then hit send

 **Jackson** : oh shit

 **Otter** : AHAHHAH

 **LAgangster** : lmao

 **Gyeom** : has he replied

 **Dabdab** : no  
**Dabdab** : but is that good or bad?

 **Jackson** : depends on whether or not you corrected yourself

 **Dabdab** : what do u mean

 **LAgangster** : ...  
**LAgangster** : you sent good luck after that, right?

 **Otter** : did you tell him that you meant to say good luck?

 **Gyeom** : you HAVE to have told him that or everything is fucked

 **Dabdab** : i didn't...

 **Jaebum** : What the fuck Bambam

 **Dabdab** : i panicked okay!  
**Dabdab** : i just sent the message and then freaked out

 **JYP** : how long has it been since you sent it

 **Dabdab** : twelve minutes

 **Jaebum** : that's way too long

 **Gyeom** : but he still has to correct himself

 **JYP** : it'll look really weird if he comes back after 12 minutes to do that

 **Jackson** : what else can he do

 **Otter** : change his identity and move to Finland

 **JYP** : no offense but bam would not survive a single day

 **Jackson** : why not?

 **JYP** : it's not so much the country itself as it is bambam that's the problem  
**JYP** : for one, he doesn't speak finnish  
**JYP** : then there's the fact that he'd probably get lost within a few minutes of arriving  
**JYP** : and finally i think he'd be arrested within a week

 **Jaebum** : that's accurate

 **Dabdab** : fine  
**Dabdab** : guess i'll just die then

 **JYP** : ok

 **Otter** : i'll miss you, bam

 **Dabdab** : what the duck guys are u just gonna let me die??

 **LAgangster** : lol duck

 **Dabdab** : i meant fuck

 **Jackson** : you didn't mean fuck last time

 **Dabdab** : what do u mean  
**Dabdab** : oh right  
**Dabdab** : this whole thing started with me typing luck as fuck  
**Dabdab** : why are there so many words that are spelled so similar to fuck

 **Otter** : yeah, that's actually not so smart  
**Otter** : they should have picked a different curse word instead of fuck

 **Gyeom** : maybe spelling it so similarly was the point

 **Jackson** : so that more people would accidentally say fuck?

 **Gyeom** : exactly

 **Otter** : hm  
**Otter** : i mean there are a lot of similar words

 **Jackson** : fuck, duck, luck, suck, truck, duck

 **Dabdab** : you wrote duck twice

 **Jackson** : yeah  
**Jackson** : one for duck (the animal) and one for ducking (like dodging)

 **Dabdab** : oh ok

 **Jaebum** : ...so, is everyone just ignoring bambam's problem now

 **JYP** : yeah, have u forgotten about what he sent our manager

 **Dabdab** : OH SHIT I FORGOT

 **LAgangster** : if you forgot it, maybe it's not that big of a deal to u  
**LAgangster** : i mean i'm definitely embarrassed for knowing u, but maybe you don't care as much

 **Dabdab** : shut up of course i care  
**Dabdab** : of course i'm embarrassed!

 **Gyeom** : then correct yourself?

 **Dabdab** : i can't! it's been too long!

 **Otter** : well what's better? saying good fuck to our manager or saying good fuck to our manager and then correcting it to good luck a while later?

 **Dabdab** : none of those options is socially acceptable

 **Jaebum** : well then, which one is the least bad?

 **Dabdab** : ...the one where i correct myself

 **Jaebum** : exactly  
**Jaebum** : so how about you go do that now?

 **Dabdab** : ...maybe  
**Dabdab** : thanks i guess

_Dabdab_ has left **Good luck (?)**

**LAgangster** : can't believe it took this long

 **Otter** : what if all of us just sent "good fuck" to our manager  
**Otter** : that would be weird

 **Jackson** : and HILARIOUS  
**Jackson** : please guys can we do that?

 **Gyeom** : oh ma gosh yesss

 **LAgangster** : sounds like an ok prank

 **Jackson** : ...i'll take it  
**Jackson** : jb hyung? jinyoungie?

 **Jaebum** : i'm actually not against it

 **Jackson** : great! jinyoung?

 **JYP** : i mean  
**JYP** : i guess it wouldn't be horrible if all of us do it

 **Jackson** : great! everyone send it as soon as the clock turns 14:13

 **Jaebum** : but it's 14:12 right now

 **Jackson** : then hurry up and text him!  
**Jackson** : EVERYONE SEND IT NOW

 **Otter** : done

 **Gyeom** : lol me too

 **LAgangster** : same

 **JYP** : i've sent it

 **Jaebum** : so have i

 **Jackson** : bambam is gonna hate us when he finds out

 **Gyeom** : why  
**Gyeom** : doesn't this help him?  
**Gyeom** : i mean manager-nim will just think it's a joke, so bambam won't have to be embarrassed anymore

 **Jackson** : oh right

 **LAgangster** : but bambam went back and corrected himself

 **Otter** : oh  
**Otter** : should we stop him?

 **JYP** : nah he probably already sent it

 **Jaebum** : Also, it's more fun if we let him send it

 **JYP** : great now i'm done here

_JYP_ has left **Good luck (?)**

**LAgangster** : oh we can leave now?

_LAgangster_ has left **Good luck (?)**

**Otter** : sigh

 **Jackson** : if anyone gets a response from our manager, let me know

_Jackson_ has left **Good luck (?)**

**Jaebum** : oh shit our manager just tried calling me

 **Gyeom** : why didn't you respond?

 **Jaebum** : have no idea what to say

 **Otter** : call him back and say that jackson hyung stole all of our phones

 **Jaebum** : uuh  
**Jaebum** : i guess i'll consider that

 **Otter** : no don't i was joking!

 **Jaebum** : great because i was not gonna do that

 **Gyeom** : just say APRIL FOOLS

 **Jaebum** : but it's the middle of the summer

 **Gyeom** : maybe he doesn't know that

 **Jaebum** : i'm pretty sure he does

 **Gyeom** : oh, okay  
**Gyeom** : if you don't wanna call him i can do it

 **Jaebum** : really? and you promise you won't blame anyone else or say april fools?

 **Gyeom** : no promises but it's better than you having to tell him yourself, right?

 **Jaebum** : ...i guess  
**Jaebum** : ok gyoemie i trust you

 **Gyeom** : hmm, not really your best decision

 **Otter** : i'm with yugyeom rn so i'll tell you what he says

 **Jaebum** : great

 **Otter** : he's calling now  
**Otter** : manager picked up  
**Otter** : oh

 **Jaebum** : what did he say

 **Otter** : HAPPY HALLOWEEN

 **Jaebum** : sigh  
**Jaebum** : well, i didn't really have any expectations

 **Otter** : but i can hear manager-nim laughing, soo

 **Jaebum** : really?

 **Otter** : yup  
**Otter** : the prank was a success

 **Jaebum** : wonderful  
**Jaebum** : then my work here is done

_Jaebum_ has deleted **Good luck (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Gyeom** : i don't care what anyone says, captain marvel was a masterpiece  
>  **Otter** : 11/10  
>  **Dabdab** : "the last time i trusted someone, i lost an eye". and then it was fucking goose? absolutely fantastic


	19. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't seen any marvel movies then this might not be the most entertaining chapter but maknae line is drunk and that's basically the whole plot

_Jackson_ created a new group!

_Jackson_ added LAgangster, JB, Jinyoung, Otter, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Jackson_ set the chat name to **Marvel**

**Jackson** : someone got our maknae line drunk and bambam said he wants to rate all the marvel movies

 **Jinyoung** : i'm p sure they got themselves drunk

**JB** : I thought Jackson got them drunk

**LAgangster** : could be either tbh

**Jackson** : guys ignore that  
**Jackson** : let the man rate the movies

**Dabdab** : heeeello lads and genltaman

**LAgangster** : can he even spell

**Dabdab** : ya i can spell  
**Dabdab** : i just don't know how you spell genlament

**LAgangster** : gentlemen

**Otter** : that looks wrong to me

**Dabdab** : yeah me too

**Gyeom** : agreed

**JB** : ok let's just move on  
**JB** : Jackson said you wanted to rate the marvel movies?

**Otter** : yesss!

**Gyeom** : let's fucking go

**Jinyoung** : yah, we don't fucking curse in this damn gc

**Gyeom** : ...  
**Gyeom** : heckity heck

**Jinyoung** : i'm itching to punch something

**Otter** : sooo fIIIIIRST we've got IRON MAN 1

**Gyeom** : we give it 10/10  
**Gyeom** : motivation please bambam

**Dabdab** : ok sooo  
**Dabdab** : this movie, it was, like, the first one and it's, like, so long ago but it was also yesterday. crying

**Otter** : oh so saddeh

**Jaebum** : love that motivation

**Jackson** : the next one is the incredible hulk

**Gyeom** : i don't wanna

**Jackson** : okay then it's iron man 2

**Otter** : which we give 10/10

**Dabdab** : gyeom will do the motivation for this one

**Gyeom** : ok so i don't remember this one but i'm pretty sure Rhodey was in there somewhere. that was nice

**Jackson** : great

**Jinyoung** : moving on

**LAgangster** : next one is thor

**Otter** : oh ok

**Gyeom** : that one also gets 10/10

**Dabdab** : youngjae, motivation please

**Otter** : Thor; a summary: The God Thor comes to Earth, doesn't know how to act like a human. Hilarious 24/7. Gets shit thrown at him, somehow continues to be a ray of frickin sunshine

**Dabdab** : great movie

**JB** : you should rate stuff every time you get drunk  
**JB** : next movie is captain america: the first avenger

**Gyeom** : 10/10

**Otter** : we just didn't enjoy this one as much as the others

**LAgangster** : u literally gave it 10/10

**Dabdab** : and what about it  
**Dabdab** : MOVING ON  
**Dabdab** : the avengers

**Otter** : it gets 10/10, definitely

**Gyeom** : motivation  
**Gyeom** : i love Loki. he does almost die, though, but it's fine. also really love the team getting together for the first time, and tony being a prick, natasha being badass..

**Dabdab** : yup

**Otter** : it's really great

**Dabdab** : NEXT ONE

**Otter** : what's next

**Jackson** : it's iron man 3  
**Jackson** : who's gonna rate this one?

**Otter** : me. it gets 10/10

**Dabdab** : Pepper Potts always brings the movie up. she almost died tho, didn't really like that. also, Rhodey was once again great

**Jackson** : nice

**LAgangster** : next is thor, the dark world

**Dabdab** : hmm  
**Dabdab** : i think 10/10

**Otter** : gyeom, motivation please

**Gyeom** : honestly, what was this one even about? i realize now that I suck at remembering movies. and as we said, 10/10

**Jinyoung** : not sure how that rating fits with your motivation but sure  
**Jinyoung** : the next movie is the winter soldier

**Dabdab** : yaaasss

**Gyeom** : it gets 10/10

**Dabdab** : otter will do the motivation

**Otter** : Bucky. Bachanan. Barnes.

**Dabdab** : YEEES

**Gyeom** : WOOOOO

**Jackson** : wait was that it?

**LAgangster** : i think so

**JB** : great motivation

**Jinyoung** : Guardians of the galaxy

**Otter** : here we gooo  
**Otter** : we give this one a 10/10  
**Otter** : gyeom, motivate

**Gyeom** : Wow.

**Dabdab** : next movie is age of ultron

**LAgangster** : hang on, is that your whole motivation

**Gyeom** : yea we're moving on now

**Jackson** : can't you say something more about guardians

**Dabdab** : stop dwelling on the past, hyung  
**Dabdab** : you gotta look forward

**Otter** : so, age of ultron gets 10/10

**Gyeom** : dabdab can motivate this one

**Dabdab** : it was actually more like the long weekend of ultron, not the age of ultron. i think Cap and Iron man fought, but don't they always? gotta love Wanda tho

**Otter** : aww i miss pietro

**Gyeom** : same :(

**Jinyoung** : let's move on before they become depressed drunks

**JB** : Ant-man

**Otter** : aww yes!

**Gyeom** : no  
**Gyeom** : please kick jinyoung from this chat immediately

**Jackson** : why though

**Gyeom** : he once said that he really liked the main character "scones lad"  
**Gyeom** : HIS NAME IS SCOTT LANG

**Dabdab** : you uncultured swine

**Otter** : anyway, the movie gets a strong 10/10

**Dabdab** : motivation by gyeom

**Gyeom** : ok i actually remember this one a little bit. Scones Lad is a bad superhero-name. crazy small fight scenes and cool trains

**Otter** : hahhah yesss

**Jackson** : the next movie is civil war

**Dabdab** : it gets 10/10

**Otter** : the avengers get into a fight in the parking lot at Walmart. tony stark hires a 15-year old kid just to annoy his nemesis and he likes that kid more than his own team

**JB** : that's actually pretty accurate

**LAgangster** : i love how jb loves their motivations

**JB** : i mean they finally entertain themselves in a harmless way  
**JB** : i can't NOT support this

**Jinyoung** : true though

**Gyeom** : NEXT FILM IS DOCTOR STRANGE

**Otter** : we give this one 10/10

**Gyeom** : dude loses his hands and becomes the most powerful dude on earth. a true powermove

**Dabdab** : amen  
**Dabdab** : and the next one up is guardians number 2

**Gyeom** : this gets 10/10

**Otter** : baby groot is 75% of the reason we like this movie so much. his dance in the beginning, when he's looking for Yondu's fin... the music is also good

**LAgangster** : what about the plot though

**Jackson** : and the other characters

**Otter** : yeah i love baby groot  
**Otter** : next we have spiderman homecoming

**LAgangster** : i love how he just ignored us

**Dabdab** : this one was a bit harder, but in the end we decided to give it a 10/10

**Otter** : hilarious. couldn't help but laugh all the time. peter parker does a really nice backflip on a roof at one point?

**Gyeom** : wait whO IS PETER PARKER  
**Gyeom** : I ONLY KNOW SPIDERMAN

**JB** : lol

**Jinyoung** : let's move on

**Jackson** : THOR RAGNAROK

**JB** : can I guess the rating?

**Otter** : yea sure

**JB** : 10/10

**Gyeom** : close  
**Gyeom** : it's actually 12/10 but we appreciate your efforts hyung

**JB** : ffs

**Jinyoung** : the one time they decided to change it

**Dabdab** : what do u mean one time

**Otter** : we've been nothing but honest in our rating

**Gyeom** : yeah. every movie has been seen as its own story and been given a rating regardless of what all other movies got

**LAgangster** : ok let's move on to the motivation

**Otter** : here we go

**Dabdab** : This is a masterpiece. Only problem is that Valkyrie never says her name. She's such an icon. And Loki, and Thor, and their relationship in this film, oh, and 'GET HELP'! And there was that one time when Thor legit thought Loki had turned into a little piece of trash on the ground. Hilarious as always

**Otter** : genius

**Gyeom** : splendid

**Dabdab** : marvelous

**LAgangster** : i guess this is their favorite

**Dabdab** : next we have BLACK PANTHER

**Gyeom** : this one gets 11/10

**JB** : oh ok they're actually changing their rating

**Otter** : what do u mean CHANGING  
**Otter** : we're rating every movie different

**Jinyoung** : uh uh, yeah

**Dabdab** : whatever  
**Dabdab** : yugs, motivate

**Gyeom** : This. This is what we waited ten years to get. empowerment level: 100. Shuri, Okoye, Nakia... and the fuckin SHOES!

**Otter** : WHAT ARE THOOOOSE

**Dabdab** : WAKANDA FOREVAAAH

**LAgangster** : please move on quickly

**Jinyoung** : isn't the next one infinity war

**Dabdab** : oh yes youngjae please give the rating for this one

**Otter** : for plot reason, we have to give it a 5/5  
**Otter** : and yugyeom can't say anything until the next movie

**Jackson** : why not

**Dabdab** : we've decided that he disappeared in the snap  
**Dabdab** : as did jaebum and mark hyung, so you two also have to be quiet

**Jinyoung** : how did u decide that

**Otter** : democratically

**Jackson** : okay whatever, what's your motivation

**Dabdab** : isn't it obvious? 5/5 because we wanted to give it a 10/10 but half of the points disappeared in the snap

**Otter** : or THE BLIP as it's apparently called

**Jackson** : can i just say that i'm honestly surprised mark hyung listened when you told him not to type anything?

**Jinyoung** : oh no he left his phone a long time ago

**Jackson** : ok then

_Jackson_ has kicked _LAgangster_ from **Marvel**

**Jackson** : snap

 **Dabdab** : thanks thanos

**Otter** : omg i just realized something  
**Otter** : what if thanks thanos became a joke just like how we used to say thanks obama?

**Dabdab** : omg yes  
**Dabdab** : we should start saying that  
**Dabdab** : okay we need to move on yugyeom is complaining that he can't write in the chat

**JB** : nothing's stopping him from just typing?

**Otter** : jb hyung we can't HEAR YOU you've SNAPPED

**Jackson** : NEXT MOVIE

**Dabdab** : ant-man and the wasp

**Gyeom** : thanks thanos  
**Gyeom** : FINALLY  
**Gyeom** : this one gets 10/10, i don't like insects

**Otter** : same

**Dabdab** : and the next one is captain marvel

**Jackson** : wait where was your motivation

**Jinyoung** : i think it was when they said that they don't like insects

**Gyeom** : yeah exactly  
**Gyeom** : i don't care what anyone says, captain marvel was a masterpiece

**Otter** : 11/10

**Dabdab** : "the last time i trusted someone, i lost an eye". and then it was fucking goose? absolutely fantastic  
**Dabdab** : i love that she doesn't smile in the posters

**Otter** : they messed up her brain, what did u expect

**JB** : let's move on before they start arguing

**Jinyoung** : the funny part is that they can argue even though no one is disagreeing with them

**Jackson** : lol yeah

**JB** : the second to last movie is endgame

**Gyeom** : NO DON'T REMIND ME

**Otter** : STILL UPSET ABOUT THAT ONE

**Dabdab** : peter parker and his many superhero moms lol

**Jackson** : that was a unique reaction, bam

**Dabdab** : 10/10  
**Dabdab** : the fucking blip though

**JB** : and lastly, spiderman far from home

**Gyeom** : spiderman: homecoming, far from home, further from home, getting lost, where the hell am i?

**Otter** : by the last movie, he's gonna be in another galaxy

**Dabdab** : i mean he's already been to space

**Gyeom** : bitch please, you've been to space

**JB** : i'm living for drunk maknae line rating & quoting marvel movies

**Jinyoung** : you never gave it a rating

**Otter** : isn't it obvious?

**JB** : is it 10/10??

**Dabdab** : it is 10/10

**Otter** : 10/10

**Gyeom** : 10/10

**Jinyoung** : "everywhere i go, i see his face"

**Otter** : UNFRIENDED

**Gyeom** : BLOCKED

**Dabdab** : REPORTED

**Jackson** : ok i think we're done here  
**Jackson** : i've had a great time though, thanks guys

**Dabdab** : thanks gays

**Jinyoung** : ...don't you mean guys?

**Dabdab** : i said what i said

**Jackson** : k bye

_Jackson_ has deleted **Marvel**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of wanna write a one-shot about mark, jb and yugyeom disappearing in the snap but i don't have the time or inspiration for it
> 
> next part:  
>  **LAgangster** : jackson and bambam are in jail


	20. jail time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i actually wrote a short story about the 3 members disappearing in "the blip" and i just posted it :))

_LAgangster_ created a new group!

_LAgangster_ added JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_LAgangster_ set the chat name to **jail time**

**LAgangster** : jackson and bambam are in jail

 **Jinyoung** : what the actual fuck, hyung

 **JB** : Wait what

 **Otter** : really??

 **LAgangster** : ok they were taken by mall security or whatever, but that's practically jail

 **Jinyoung** : it's really not

 **JB** : what the fuck did they do this time

 **LAgangster** : security thought they were trying to rob a store

 **Otter** : were they?

 **LAgangster** : no, but it looked like they were so i understand why they got taken

 **JB** : Where are they now?

 **LAgangster** : in custody? mall jail? idk what it's called but they're locked up somewhere around here

 **Jinyoung** : wait did you just leave them

 **LAgangster** : obviously  
**LAgangster** : i can't associate with people like that

 **JB** : istg

 **Jinyoung** : i'm so done with this family

 **JB** : So Mark, where's your other child?

 **LAgangster** : what

 **Otter** : yeah  
**Otter** : mark hyung, you're married to jackson hyung  
**Otter** : bambam is your first child

 **LAgangster** : i thought jjp were married

 **Otter** : yeah but there are different families within the family  
**Otter** : anyway, yugyeom is your second child

 **Jinyoung** : basically we're asking where yugyeom is

 **JB** : I thought he came with you to the mall?

 **LAgangster** : yea he did

 **Gyeom** : hey guys

 **Otter** : gyeom! where are you?

 **Gyeom** : i'm @ target, u want anything??

 **Jinyoung** : don't you care that your boyfriend is in custody?

 **Gyeom** : nah he'll be fine

 **Jinyoung** : also korea still doesn't have a target, sorry yg

 **Gyeom** : aww no

 **Otter** : why do you seem sadder about korea not having target than about your boyfriend being taken by security?

 **Gyeom** : i mean,... he's done stupid shit before  
**Gyeom** : it's not as worrying anymore because i know he'll be fine

 **JB** : So is anyone checking up on jackson and bambam?

 **LAgangster** : hell no

 **Gyeom** : nope

 **Jinyoung** : so you're both just gonna abandon your boyfriends?

 **Gyeom** : pretty much

 **LAgangster** : yea

 **Otter** : ...  
**Otter** : shouldn't you go to them and explain the situation to security?

 **LAgangster** : jackson and bambam can speak for themselves

 **Gyeom** : lmao yeah, they both talk a lot

 **JB** : Isn't that a bad thing, though

 **Jinyoung** : they might talk a little too much

 **LAgangster** : well shit then  
**LAgangster** : i'm not their babysitter

 **JB** : ffs i'm coming to the mall

 **Jinyoung** : so am I

 **Otter** : aww parents taking responsibility for their children

 **LAgangster** : i thought i was married to jackson & bambam was our child

 **Otter** : jjp are everyone's parents  
**Otter** : you two are only parents to yugbam

 **LAgangster** : in that case, may i please be disowned?

 **JB** : No

 **Jinyoung** : Yes

 **Otter** : ...  
**Otter** : i'll just move past that  
**Otter** : Gyeom, where are you really?

 **Gyeom** : i told u already

 **LAgangster** : target still doesn't exist here

 **Gyeom** : are you saying it's fictional?

 **LAgangster** : actually, yea  
**LAgangster** : it kinda is  
**LAgangster** : but now i would like to know where u are so that i can pick u up

 **Gyeom** : fine whatever  
**Gyeom** : say where u are and i'll come to u instead because idk what this store is called

 **LAgangster** : i'm by the fountain in the middle of the mall

 **Gyeom** : ok i'll be there in like two minutes

 **JB** : wow, i didn't think mark actually had power over yugyeom

 **Otter** : i love how casual everyone is about jackson's and bambam's situation

 **Jinyoung** : well, i don't think anyone is surprised  
**Jinyoung** : this has been a long time coming

 **JB** : they've done a lot of questionable shit over the years

 **Otter** : how long has it been since they were taken?

 **Gyeom** : idk i left as soon as they started throwing the baskets

 **LAgangster** : like 20 minutes or smth

 **Jinyoung** : they did what

 **JB** : tHROWING the baskets?  
**JB** : can we talk more about that part?

 **LAgangster** : oh yea that's why security thought they were trying to rob the store

 **Gyeom** : so u see  
**Gyeom** : they were at a clothing store  
**Gyeom** : they each had one of those baskets you can borrow to carry stuff in

 **LAgangster** : and then jackson just fcking yeeted his basket through the store

 **Gyeom** : i think they made a bet who could throw it the longest

 **Otter** : who won?

 **JB** : wrong question  
**JB** : what happened after that?

 **Gyeom** : idk i left

 **LAgangster** : one of them threw their basket out the store  
**LAgangster** : that's when security came

 **Jinyoung** : and what did u do during all of this hyung

 **LAgangster** : hide

 **Jinyoung** : smart choice

 **JB** : i'm getting in the car so i can't text anymore  
**JB** : jinyoung will tell me what happens in this chat

_JB_ has left **jail time**

**Otter** : uuh hyungs  
 **Otter** : wasn't i supposed to come with you

 **Jinyoung** : oh shit  
**Jinyoung** : we're turning around rn  
**Jinyoung** : be back in a minute

 **Gyeom** : lol i can't believe they forgot their boyfriend

 **LAgangster** : in their defense, they currently have 2 kids in jail

 **Gyeom** : oh yeah that must be stressful

 **Otter** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : i'm not even gonna say anything

 **Otter** : so none of you are checking up on jackbam?

 **Gyeom** : well i'm with mark hyung now  
**Gyeom** : does that count as an attempt?

 **Jinyoung** : attempt at what?

 **Gyeom** : checking up on jackbam  
**Gyeom** : i mean, getting to mark is the first step to that

 **Jinyoung** : no? the first step would be to find out where they are

 **Otter** : is that a no to my question then

 **Gyeom** : yeah i guess

 **LAgangster** : what do u mean u guess  
**LAgangster** : it's not like we're trying to find them or anything  
**LAgangster** : we're literally doing nothing

 **Otter** : okay  
**Otter** : we're on our way

 **Jinyoung** : let us know if anything changes

 **LAgangster** : what would change

 **Jinyoung** : maybe you start looking for them, idk

 **Otter** : seems unlikely, but i guess it's a possibility

 **Gyeom** : lol no we're not gonna do that

 **Otter** : ok so that won't happen

 **LAgangster** : they'll be fine or whatever

 **Gyeom** : otherwise i'll just have to break bambam out of jail  
**Gyeom** : it's really not that big of a deal

 **Jinyoung** : uuuh

 **Otter** : breaking out of jail is kind of a big deal

 **Gyeom** : nah  
**Gyeom** : it's fine

 **Dabdab** : awww yugyeom i knew you wouldn't just give up on me!

 **Jinyoung** : Bambam!

 **Otter** : bambam!

 **LAgangster** : oh it's him

 **Gyeom** : DABDAB! <3

 **Dabdab** : lol yeah it's me

 **LAgangster** : where's jackson

 **Jackson** : I'M HERE MARKIEPOOH  
**Jackson** : DID YOU MISS ME? <333

 **LAgangster** : euww

 **Jackson** : ...

 **LAgangster** : but yea i guess i kinda did

 **Jackson** : aww i knew u didn't completely hate me <333

 **Gyeom** : but he did consider breaking up with you though  
**Gyeom** : after seeing you throw those baskets in the store

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Dabdab** : lmao  
**Dabdab** : wasn't it funny?  
**Dabdab** : can't believe we got arrested for it

 **Otter** : wait did u really get arrested

 **Jackson** : technically,... no

 **Dabdab** : but yeah basically  
**Dabdab** : i mean it sorta looked like a jail cell

 **Jinyoung** : how do you know what those look like?

 **Dabdab** : from movies and tv shows

 **LAgangster** : sounds accurate

 **Otter** : well what happened? how did you get out?

 **Jackson** : they asked some questions, we explained some things  
**Jackson** : then they looked at the video from the security camera  
**Jackson** : turns out we were innocent all along!

 **Jinyoung** : just because you're not guilty of the crimes they suspect you of doesn't mean you're innocent

 **Dabdab** : whatever  
**Dabdab** : we're free men now, ready to take on the world!  
**Dabdab** : ...well, the whole world except for that one clothing store

 **LAgangster** : u mean the one u were throwing the baskets in?

 **Gyeom** : the one they thought u were trying to rob?

 **Jackson** : yeah, that one  
**Jackson** : we're banned from shopping there now

 **Dabdab** : but they have ugly clothes so we're not really missing out on anything

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : i'm done

_Jinyoung_ has left **jail time**

**Jackson** : oh, u made a whole gc dedicated to us?

 **Dabdab** : who did?

 **Gyeom** : mark hyung made this chat

 **Jackson** : OMG  
**Jackson** : he DOES love me <333

 **LAgangster** : sigh  
**LAgangster** : why else would i date u

 **Dabdab** : oof, young love

 **Jackson** : aren't u dating yugyeom though

 **Dabdab** : yeah but he didn't make a whole gc dedicated to me :(

 **Gyeom** : hey  
**Gyeom** : i'm still willing to break you out of jail

 **Dabdab** : oh yeah

 **Gyeom** : we'll be like bonnie and clyde

 **Dabdab** : EY

_Dabdab_ has changed their name to Bonnie

_Gyeom_ had changed their name to Clyde

**Jackson** : ...

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **Bonnie** : <3

 **Clyde** : <3

 **Jackson** : bonnie and clyde died

 **LAgangster** : me and yugyeom will meet you by the fountain in the mall, ok?  
**LAgangster** : but i can't endure this any longer so i'm deleting the gc

_LAgangster_ has deleted **jail time**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **JB** : yugbam, have you decided on a name for your child yet?


	21. Suggestion box 2.0

_Dabdab_ created a new group!

_Dabdab_ added LAgangster, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter and Gyeom to the group!

_Dabdab_ set the chat name to **Suggestion box 2.0**

**Dabdab** : so, hypothetically

 **Jinyoung** : uh oh

 **LAgangster** : this sounds bad

 **JB** : What did you do this time?

 **Dabdab** : hey, i didn't do anything!  
**Dabdab** : i literally said two words

 **Jackson** : nothing good ever starts with "hypothetically"

 **Dabdab** : sigh

 **Gyeom** : so, does anyone have any name suggestions for a cat?

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : ...

 **JB** : Why are you asking about this?

 **Otter** : this is suspicious

 **Jackson** : yeah, it is

 **Gyeom** : it's literally not  
**Gyeom** : we're just asking what a good name would be for a cat

 **Jinyoung** : but why though

 **Dabdab** : i wanna hear fun names for a cat

 **Otter** : you have four cats already bam

 **Dabdab** : which means i know exactly four cat names

 **Gyeom** : so does no one have any suggestions :(

 **Otter** : nyan cat

 **Dabdab** : omg please no i hate that  
**Dabdab** : nyan nyan nyan nyan  
**Dabdab** : it still haunts me to this day

 **JB** : ok, so bambam is traumatized

 **Jackson** : Kitkat

 **Gyeom** : i don't like kitkats

 **Jackson** : you don't ?!?

 **Gyeom** : yeah that's what i just said

 **LAgangster** : catman

 **Dabdab** : your suggestion has been noted hyung

 **Gyeom** : so we have Nyan cat, Catman and Kitkat  
**Gyeom** : anyone else wanna add something?

 **JB** : I feel like this situation is a lot less hypothetical than you're making it seem

 **Jinyoung** : name it Garfield

 **Dabdab** : no way

 **JB** : the first suggestion that doesn't have cat anywhere in the name  
**JB** : and you reject it

 **Gyeom** : i like garfield

 **Dabdab** : well i don't  
**Dabdab** : i'm rejecting it for the both of us

 **LAgangster** : ok what's really going on

 **Jinyoung** : yeah, where's the cat

 **Gyeom** : what cat

 **Jackson** : this is obviously not just for fun  
**Jackson** : where's the pet you're naming?

 **Dabdab** : why can't we just ask for names because we feel like it

 **JB** : We actually have a lot of reasons to suspect that you're not telling us everything

 **Jinyoung** : do u want the reasons listed alphabetically or chronologically

 **Dabdab** : k fine i see what you mean  
**Dabdab** : but we don't own a cat  
**Dabdab** : that's not why we're asking for names

 **LAgangster** : i find it weird how you said OWN a cat

 **Otter** : yeah  
**Otter** : maybe you HAVE a cat  
**Otter** : one that you don't own?

 **Dabdab** : uuuuh nope

 **Jinyoung** : where did you get it?

 **JB** : Is it in the dorms now?

 **Jackson** : will it be here forever or just until you get it back to its owners??

 **Gyeom** : it's a stray actually

 **Dabdab** : yugyeom!  
**Dabdab** : they're not supposed to know!

 **Gyeom** : sorry but they kinda knew already :/  
**Gyeom** : also, we've been trying to find its owner all day

 **Dabdab** : and then we went to the vet

 **Gyeom** : now the cat is in our bedroom  
**Gyeom** : and we need name suggestions

 **Jinyoung** : oh ok

 **Dabdab** : ...  
**Dabdab** : you're not mad?

 **Jinyoung** : no  
**Jinyoung** : i mean, you could have just told us that you were taking care of a stray instead of trying (and failing) to lie to your hyungs  
**Jinyoung** : but no, i'm not mad about the cat

 **Otter** : have you decided that you're gonna keep it?

 **Gyeom** : yeah  
**Gyeom** : unless any of you have a problem with it?

 **JB** : We don't

 **Dabdab** : great because i was not about to give up on our child

 **LAgangster** : i thought it was a cat

 **Gyeom** : it is  
**Gyeom** : our child is a cat

 **Jinyoung** : ...ok

 **JB** : is it a girl or boy

 **Dabdab** : gender is a construct

 **Gyeom** : gender is a construct

 **Jackson** : ...

 **LAgangster** : ...

 **JB** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : ...

 **Otter** : i love how they sent that at the same time

 **Dabdab** : but our child has a female reproductive system if that's what you mean

 **Gyeom** : and is referred to with she/her pronouns

 **Jinyoung** : that's literally all i wanted to know

 **Jackson** : what about the cats bam already has?

 **Dabdab** : what about them

 **Jackson** : if this cat is your child  
**Jackson** : what does that make your other pets?

 **Gyeom** : they are children from a previous marriage  
**Gyeom** : i will love them as my own

 **Dabdab** : also, jackson hyung, don't you have the same problem in your own relationship?

 **Jackson** : what?

 **Dabdab** : or am i wrong for thinking that mark is the father of a young child by the name coco?

 **Jackson** : ooh, right  
**Jackson** : i guess coco is also a child from a previous marriage?

 **Gyeom** : wouldn't that mean youngjae is mark hyung's ex?

 **Jackson** : shit u right

 **Dabdab** : this is complicated

 **Otter** : but i'm just coco's mom  
**Otter** : not mark hyung's ex

 **Gyeom** : but you have a child together?

 **Dabdab** : u can't escape your past, youngjae  
**Dabdab** : just because your relationship has ended doesn't mean it never existed

 **LAgangster** : it literally never existed

 **Jackson** : i'm uncomfortable talking about my boyfriend's ex

 **LAgangster** : not my ex

 **Otter** : not his ex

 **JB** : ok I have to intervene  
**JB** : yugbam, have you decided on a name for your child yet?

 **Gyeom** : what  
**Gyeom** : oh yeah, we have!

 **Jinyoung** : really?

 **Dabdab** : yeah, we talked some more and now we have a name!

 **Jackson** : great

 **Otter** : so what is it?

 **JB** : are you gonna tell us the name or do we have to guess...?

 **Gyeom** : well, she's actually named after a name one of us had in the gc earlier  
**Gyeom** : two days ago, to be more exact

 **Dabdab** : and it was yugyeom's name

 **Gyeom** : wait wasn't it your name?

 **Dabdab** : i thought it was your?

 **Gyeom** : ok basically, it was when we had matching names after jackbam just got out of jail  
**Gyeom** : and apparently we don't remember who was who, but she's named after one of us

 **Otter** : is her name bonnie?

 **Dabdab** : YEs!

 **Gyeom** : yup :)

 **Otter** : who's last name does she have?

 **Dabdab** : her full name is Kim Bonnie

 **Jackson** : aww that's cute actually

 **LAgangster** : why did you add the "actually"  
**LAgangster** : that makes it sound like u weren't expecting it to be cute

 **Jackson** : ...

 **JB** : he probably wasn't

 **Jackson** : MOVING ON  
**Jackson** : so, she has yugyeom's last name :)

 **Dabdab** : not really

 **Gyeom** : nah  
**Gyeom** : or well, technically she does, but bambam's full name is kim bambam

 **Dabdab** : at least unofficially

 **Gyeom** : but both me and bambam have accepted that as his name, so it's basically his real name

 **Otter** : aww that's cute

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : so i guess no one is gonna comment on the fact that they named their lovechild/cat-kid after a criminal?

 **Dabdab** : guilty of stealing our hearts <3

 **Gyeom** : yeah, exactly <3

 **LAgangster** : ...  
**LAgangster** : disgusting

_LAgangster_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**Dabdab** : he'll understand once he gets his own child

 **JB** : but he already has coco

 **Otter** : but we have split custody of coco  
**Otter** : it'll be different when he has a child that comes from a real relationship

 **Dabdab** : exactly

 **Jackson** : ok but me and mark are not yugbam  
**Jackson** : we're not just gonna walk around the streets and bring home the first stray we see

 **Gyeom** : we didn't do that!

 **Jinyoung** : isn't that basically what you did, though

 **Dabdab** : no!

 **Gyeom** : bonnie is actually the one who walked up to us

 **Dabdab** : and she seemed hungry and lost so we started looking for her owner

 **Gyeom** : ...which we did for like 5 hours

 **Dabdab** : and then we went to the vet

 **Gyeom** : and then we found out that she didn't have any owner so we did what any sane person would have done and took her home with us

 **Jinyoung** : sane is not a word i would use to describe either of you  
**Jinyoung** : that was a nice story but i'm out

_Jinyoung_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**Jackson** : tWO OUT

_Jackson_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**JB** : he just couldn't resist it, huh

 **Otter** : THREE OUT

_Otter_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**Gyeom** : 4 oout!

_Gyeom_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**JB** : ...

 **Dabdab** : sorry hyung, but it has to be done  
**Dabdab** : FIVE OUT!

_Dabdab_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**JB** : technically, i'm the 7th person leaving, but  
 **JB** : SIX OUT

_JB_ has left **Suggestion box 2.0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:  
>  **JB** : I came here for advice, but it seems like all I'm getting is your useless comments


	22. Operation JinYoungJaeBum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group chat in this chapter used to be just JB and Yugyeom but then Bambam convinced them to let him in

**Operation JinYoungJaeBum [group chat]**

**JB** : you guys  
 **JB** : hurry up and come online I need immediate support

 **Gyeom** : did you do that thing again

**JB** : What? no!

**Dabdab** : hey guys wassup it's me

**Gyeom** : sorry for asking lol I knew it'd make u upset

**JB** : Well you don't need to ask every single time  
**JB** : it was embarrassing enough when it happened

**Gyeom** : ya that's why I'm trying to exploit it

**Dabdab** : are you purposely ignoring me or...?

**Gyeom** : well shit then sorry man

**JB** : Shut up both of you there are more important things to discuss

**Gyeom** : hang on a sec, i think bambam needs to be greeted like the diva he is  
**Gyeom** : All Hail Kim Bambam the almighty, we bow for him upon his arrival. *insert sound of creepy people chanting*

**Dabdab** : seriously?  
**Dabdab** : i was thinking more like 'Hello'  
**Dabdab** : literally, nothing else

**JB** : GUYS! I called on you for an emergency

**Gyeom** : is that all we are to you? servants to call upon in times of need

**Dabdab** : yeah, feels like we're being taken for granted  
**Dabdab** : just kidding  
**Dabdab** : go on

**JB** : Me, Jinyoung and Youngjae are the only ones in the dorms rn

**Gyeom** : i sense there's a lot more to it

**Dabdab** : ooh spill the beans!

**Gyeom** : please stop saying things like that.

**JB** : I'm ignoring whatever Bambam just said  
**JB** : Okay so you already know that I've been trying to ask them out for a while but haven't really done so, and I thought I could do it now that we're finally alone  
**JB** : so I went to the living room and they're both snuggling on the couch, still in their pyjamas, it's sooo cute, and they're both so sleepy rn, it's adorable  
**JB** : I don't wanna interrupt but I also wanna talk to them

**Gyeom** : Bammie, he's too far gone, the disease has overtaken him completely

**Dabdab** : Doctor! We're losing him!

**Gyeom** : There's nothing more we can do for him now.  
**Gyeom** : btw I call dibs on his car when he dies

**JB** : Are you for real??

**Gyeom** : who knows. maybe we're all just figments of someone's imagination, so the actual definition of the word 'real' wouldn't exist, since the world that constructed it doesn't exist and per definition, nothing is "real"

**Dabdab** : ...please warn before you go all existential on us next time, i'm having a crisis

**Gyeom** : i'm right next to you and you're not having a crisis, stop lying  
**Gyeom** : and also hyung, you should ask them out

**JB** : ... I dunno, they probably wanna sleep now that we finally have a morning with no schedule

**Dabdab** : isn't that what u summoned us to tell u

**JB** : What?

**Gyeom** : yeah, are we not supposed to tell you to ask them out?  
**Gyeom** : or is this more of a "we gotta convince you to ask them out but you were secretly planning to do so from the start"-kind of situation?

**JB** : ...neither?  
**JB** : They're just really cute and it makes me wanna ask them out more but at the same time I want them to rest because they probably need it  
**JB** : I'm stuck between wanting their love and wanting their well-being

**Dabdab** : aww i'm screenshotting that and sending to jackson hyung

**Gyeom** : and i'm sending it to mark hyung :)

**JB** : seriously  
**JB** : I came here for advice, but it seems like all I'm getting is your useless comments

**Dabdab** : okay, here's some actual advice:  
**Dabdab** : don't listen to us

**JB** : i don't have the patience for this

**Dabdab** : no, no, seriously  
**Dabdab** : don't listen to what we tell you to do, because the only one who knows what you should do is yourself

**Gyeom** : ooh look he's being intelligent

**Dabdab** : hahah yeah i am  
**Dabdab** : but for real tho  
**Dabdab** : if you wanna ask them out, do it. if you'd rather wait and let them be alone rn, then wait with it

**Gyeom** : i support this advice

**JB** : and if i feel like both options are good, just in different ways?

**Gyeom** : then you gotta decide which good way matters the most to you

**JB** : sigh  
**JB** : Since when are you two so smart?

**Gyeom** : we're always this smart, it's just often overlooked because of the fact that we also happen to be total crackheads

**JB** : sounds accurate

**Dabdab** : well, do u know what you're gonna do now?

**JB** : I do, actually

**Gyeom** : great!

**Dabdab** : then our work here is done

**JB** : thanks guys

**Gyeom** : no problem hyung :)

**Dabdab** : we love setting up people

**JB** : ...

**Gyeom** : ...

**Dabdab** : i meant you're welcome, hyung :)

**JB** : ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Jinyoung** : what do u mean forgot something  
>  **Jinyoung** : i left him there on purpose


	23. drunk7

_Dabdab_ created a new group!

_Dabdab_ added LAgangster, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter and Gyeom to the group!

_Dabdab_ set the chat name to **drunk7**

**Dabdab** : hyungs you left me in the parking lot

 **Jackson** : oh shit

 **Otter** : jinyoung hyung i TOLD YOU we forgot something!

 **Jinyoung** : what do u mean forgot something  
**Jinyoung** : i left him there on purpose

 **Jackson** : that's not nice

 **Jinyoung** : good thing i wasn't trying to be nice then

 **Gyeom** : don't worry bambam i'll make good use of your part of the bedroom when you're gone

 **Dabdab** : what  
**Dabdab** : no, you're coming back to get me  
**Dabdab** : right? you're turning around to get me???

 **Jinyoung** : ...maybe?

 **Gyeom** : uuh, sure

 **Dabdab** : what the fuck

 **Jinyoung** : mind your fucking language

 **Gyeom** : bonnie will miss u but she'll get over it

 **Dabdab** : wait are u really not coming to get me  
**Dabdab** : can someone responsible please give me an honest answer  
**Dabdab** : jb hyung?

 **Jinyoung** : he's driving

 **Dabdab** : well, fuck

_Dabdab_ has kicked _JB_ from **drunk7**

**Dabdab** : isn't he drunk though

 **Otter** : no  
**Otter** : designed driver or whatever

 **LAgangster** : i get that we're irresponsible, but we would never let a drunk person drive

 **Dabdab** : hey, mark hyung!  
**Dabdab** : you guys are coming to get me, right?

 **LAgangster** : well not right now

 **Dabdab** : what why

 **LAgangster** : we just stopped by the grocery store to get snacks  
**LAgangster** : you'll have to wait

_Dabdab_ has kicked _LAgangster_ from **drunk7**

**Dabdab** : well shit  
 **Dabdab** : now who am i supposed to turn to

 **Gyeom** : can't believe you haven't turned to youngjae yet

 **Dabdab** : YOUNGJAE HYUNG

 **Otter** : i'm with the others  
**Otter** : wherever they say they are, i am too  
**Otter** : so please don't ask me if we're coming to get you

 **Dabdab** : but u are, right? as soon as you've got the snacks?

 **Otter** : ...potentially

 **Gyeom** : possibly

 **Jinyoung** : eventually

 **Dabdab** : EVENTUALLY???!!  
**Dabdab** : doesn't that mean that it's happening at some point?  
**Dabdab** : i'm not sure enough about words to know what u mean by that

 **Jackson** : eventually means that it's happening eventually

 **Dabdab** : great  
**Dabdab** : that's progress

 **Jinyoung** : but i didn't say it was happening today

_Dabdab_ has kicked _Jinyoung_ from **drunk7**

**Jackson** : ooh, bambam has a death wish

 **Dabdab** : watch it or you'll face the same fate as him

 **Gyeom** : can't believe you just kicked out your own mom from the gc

 **Otter** : actually he kicked out both his parents  
**Otter** : + his older brother

 **Jackson** : wait that means i can't be related to bambam

 **Gyeom** : what

 **Jackson** : because mark is bambam's brother and i'm dating mark  
**Jackson** : so bambam can't be my brother because then mark hyung would be my brother and i can't date my brother

 **Otter** : are we still trying to figure out the family dynamics  
**Otter** : i thought we gave up on that

 **Gyeom** : yeah, didn't we already realize that it's impossible?

 **Dabdab** : it is

 **Jackson** : well forgive me for trying to do the impossible

 **Dabdab** : we'll forgove you but we'll never forget  
**Dabdab** : buuut  
**Dabdab** : are you still not picking me up?

 **Gyeom** : we're still in the grocery store

 **Jackson** : yknow, u could just walk here from where u are  
**Jackson** : i mean it's not that far

_Dabdab_ has kicked _Jackson_ from **drunk7**

**Dabdab** : traitor  
 **Dabdab** : cmom guys  
 **Dabdab** : only two left  
 **Dabdab** : you're supposed to me on my side on this

 **Gyeom** : oh i am  
**Gyeom** : i wanted to turn around before we even got to the grocery store but jinyoung said no and hyung is scary

 **Otter** : same  
**Otter** : i wish we could do more for you bambam

 **Gyeom** : u could always take an uber back to the dorms and cause some trouble

 **Dabdab** : omg  
**Dabdab** : why did i not think of that?

 **Otter** : you were busy being upset

 **Dabdab** : well i'm over it now!  
**Dabdab** : tell the others that they don't have to pick me up

 **Otter** : will do

 **Dabdab** : and thanks guys, this really brought my mood up  
**Dabdab** : i promise not to do anything at the dorms that will affect you two

 **Gyeom** : thanks dabdab ( ◠‿◠ )

 **Otter** : yeah, thanks bam （＾ν＾）

 **Dabdab** : no, thank YOU  
**Dabdab** : smh i can't trust the other four  
**Dabdab** : but you've given me a great suggestion and i will definitely have a great night now!

_Dabdab_ has deleted **drunk7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Gyeom** : i hate to tell u this, but you're not getting a single corn chip for dealing with us  
>  **Gyeom** : if u wanted money, maybe u should have tried nOT BEING POOR


	24. silence? i don't know her

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added LAgangster, Jaebum, Jackson, Otter, Dabdab and Gyeom to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **silence? i don't know her**

**Jinyoung** : I miss the times when I didn't have to hear your voices every second of every day  
 **Jinyoung** : ...so this is me trying to tell u to shut up  
 **Jinyoung** : i can hear u all the way from my room

 **Otter** : sorry hyung

**Dabdab** : but we're playing monopoly??  
**Dabdab** : we can't exactly do that quietly

**Jinyoung** : ?? of course you can

**Jaebum** : you overestimate them

**Gyeom** : we literally cannot do that hyung  
**Gyeom** : we need to give 100% control to our emotions while playing or we will be hit by the depressing reality that this game is exactly how the world works today  
**Gyeom** : sigh  
**Gyeom** : capitalism

**Jinyoung** : uhh, okay  
**Jinyoung** : in that case, how long until you're finished playing?

**Jackson** : about an hour

**Otter** : are you sure about that? we just started

**Jackson** : i've made an educated guess

**JB** : no you haven't??

**Jackson** : what do u mean i haven't  
**Jackson** : i have an education and i've made a guess  
**Jackson** : that makes it an educated guess

**LAgangster** : in what way are you considered educated

**Jackson** : i've been to school before!

**Dabdab** : lol you're not educated

**Jackson** : excuse u  
**Jackson** : I'm offended

**Dabdab** : cool

**LAgangster** : we don't care

**Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : I expect child support for dealing with u guys

**Jaebum** : so do i

**Gyeom** : i hate to tell u this, but you're not getting a single corn chip for dealing with us  
**Gyeom** : if u wanted money, maybe u should have tried nOT BEING POOR

**Otter** : we apologize for yugyeom  
**Otter** : i blame it on the monopoly

**Dabdab** : that game does stuff to your brain, guys

**JB** : ...  
**JB** : Hang on, did I just hear something break?

**Dabdab** : nope, there was nothing, just another normal day in the got7 dorms

**Mark** : it's not a normal day unless jb considers leaving the group at least once

**Jackson** : and it's not a normal day unless jinyoung threatens to murder at least one member  
**Jackson** : since neither of those things has happened today, it's not a normal day

**Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : What if, one day, I just stop accepting this bullshit and leave

**JB** : I'm with you

**Mark** : and there it is, jb considered leaving the group

**Jackson** : we're halfway to a normal day!

**Mark** : now we just need jinyoung to say he's gonna kill someone

**Jinyoung** : is my suffering a joke to you

**Otter** : tbh it kind of is

**Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : i mean, i already knew that so i can't even be upset

**Dabdab** : jinyoung hyung, u should come play monopoly with us

**Jinyoung** : no offense but i would literally rather die

**Gyeom** : why would you want to FUCK NO miss out on NO BIMBAM FUCK YOU miss out on being with us for the rest of your THAT'S MY MONEY BACK OFF BITCH the rest of your life?

**Jinyoung** : ...

**JB** : what

**Dabdab** : lol he's using that thing on your phone where u speak out loud and your phone types the things you say

**JB** : ok

**LAgangster** : petition to make bambam change his name to bimbam

**Dabdab** : do u mean my screen name or do u mean legally changing my name to bimbam?

**LAgangster** : yes

**Otter** : yes to what?

**LAgangster** : yes to both options

**Dabdab** : well sorry to say it but i like my current name

**Jackson** : why though  
**Jackson** : you once complained about other people not changing their names enough

**Otter** : yeah, but you've had the same for really long

**Dabdab** : well i like the one i have

**LAgangster** : oh  
**LAgangster** : oooh

**Otter** : what?

**LAgangster** : didn't yugyeom give you the name dabdab?

**Dabdab** : ...yea he did

**Jackson** : lol  
**Jackson** : whipped culture

**Otter** : aww he doesn't wanna change the name his bf gave him

**Jinyoung** : that's almost cute

**Gyeom** : bimbam  
**Gyeom** : i think u should change your name

_Dabdab_ has changed their name to Bimbam

**Bimbam** : omg i had no idea i could be this whipped

 **LAgangster** : at least u know you're whipped  
**LAgangster** : unlike some people who refuse to admit it

**JB** : cough jackson cough

**Jackson** : cough jinyoung cough

**Jinyoung** : cough jb cough

**Jackson** : wait wtf

**JB** : ...

**Jinyoung** : ...

**Otter** : well you're not wrong  
**Otter** : all 3 of you are whipped

**Jackson** : mark, am i really whipped???

**LAgangster** : jacks...

_LAgangster_ has changed their name to Mark

**Mark** : i think all of us are

 **Otter** : wait did u srsly just change your name to mark because he called u mark?

**Mark** : no

**JB** : mark is your name  
**JB** : everyone calls you mark  
**JB** : jackson calling you mark is nothing special

**Mark** : no, i just didn't want to say something sappy while my screen name was LAgangster  
**Mark** : it didn't seem fitting

**Gyeom** : a valid point

**Otter** : i support that decision

**Jackson** : great  
**Jackson** : can we put our phones away and go back to focusing on the game now please?

**Gyeom** : omg, he actually said please

**Bimbam** : i have to listen to him now  
**Bimbam** : u can't ignore someone when they're polite

_Bimbam_ has left **silence? i don't know her**

**Gyeom** : that is very true

_Gyeom_ has left **silence? i don't know her**

**Mark** : i love it when people start leaving our group chat because that means it's finally okay for me to do so without being rude

_Mark_ has left **silence? i don't know her**

**Jackson** : thanks

 **Jinyoung** : now we know that he's always just waiting to leave

**JB** : well, did you actually expect him to want to be here?

**Jinyoung** : not really

**JB** : yeah

**Jackson** : we've gotta get back to monopoly

**Otter** : yeah!  
**Otter** : see you hyungs!

_Otter_ has left **silence? i don't know her**

**Jackson** : i think it's more likely that you'll hear us yelling and fighting at some point in this next hour  
 **Jackson** : so "see you" might not be the best way to say bye  
 **Jackson** : i guess you'll hear us long before you see us  
 **Jackson** : but bye until then

_Jackson_ has left **silence? i don't know her**

**JB** : we're gonna ignore them?

 **Jinyoung** : we're gonna ignore them.

_Jinyoung_ has deleted **silence? i don't know her**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **JB** : do we have any proof that bambam isn't on drugs all the time?


	25. EMERGENCY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guys, this is a rollercoaster from start to finish  
> i have no idea where the plot went
> 
> …lol i'm kidding there was never a plot

_Bimbam_ created a new group!

_Bimbam_ added Mark, JB, Jackson, Otter and Gyeom to the group!

_Bimbam_ set the chat name to **EMERGENCY!**

**Bimbam** : jinyoung hyung is missing!!!!  
 **Bimbam** : gone!!!!  
 **Bimbam** : he could be dead, or worse!!!!

 **Jackson** : expelled?

 **Bimbam** : shut the fuck up this is not the time for harry potter references  
**Bimbam** : our hyung could be dead!

 **Otter** : what are you talking about?

 **Bimbam** : jinyoung hyung is dead!

 **Gyeom** : WHAT? omg nononononono..!!!

 **Mark** : shit

 **Otter** : nO I CAN't SURVIVE WITHOUT HIM

 **Jackson** : he really ded, huh?

 **Bimbam** : yes jackson, he is dead! what are we gonna do!???

 **Jackson** : bambam, do u know CPR?

 **Bimbam** : not rly

 **Otter** : i read once that you should do it to 'stayin alive'

 **Gyeom** : i think i also read that somewhere  
**Gyeom** : come on bambam, we believe in u!

 **Otter** : please resurrect our hyung, i'm not ready to loose him :'((

 **Mark** : are u actually gonna let bambam do cpr  
**Mark** : i don't want jinyoung to die but do you trust bambam to do that?

 **Jackson** : well he's our only option

 **Bimbam** : thanks guys  
**Bimbam** : i'm really feeling the support

 **JB** : can i go die with jinyoung

 **Mark** : sure, why not

 **JB** : you guys are insufferable

 **Jackson** : thanks, we always try our best （╹◡╹）♡

 **JB** : ...

 **Bimbam** : oh wait jinyoung's not dead he's just sleeping

 **Otter** : oh thank god

 **Gyeom** : yes we're saved!

 **JB** : ...why did you say he was dead?

 **Bimbam** : well it looked like he was

 **Mark** : did u not check for a pulse?

 **Bimbam** : nah  
**Bimbam** : i just assumed he was dead

 **JB** : stupid

 **Gyeom** : stop blaming bambam, you would've done the same thing

 **JB** : i really wouldn't have but ok

 **Jackson** : hang on is jinyoung not dead  
**Jackson** : well shit then

 **Mark** : why

 **Jackson** : because i was fully ready to steal all his stuff

 **Bimbam** : u know, u could still do that

 **Jackson** : and get murdered as soon as he wakes up again?  
**Jackson** : no thanks

 **JB** : do we have any proof that bambam isn't on drugs all the time?

 **Gyeom** : i've been with him a lot  
**Gyeom** : i can testify

 **Mark** : and say what?

 **Jackson** : that bambam is on drugs or that he isn't?

 **Gyeom** : ...

 **Otter** : which one is it yugyeom  
**Otter** : is he on drugs or not?

 **Gyeom** : uuuuh...

 **JB** : it shouldn't be that hard to answer

 **Bimbam** : ffs i'm not on drugs

 **Mark** : well your witness isn't witnessing  
**Mark** : unless someone else is willing to witness, we'll just have to assume that you are

 **Jackson** : i mean, you just said jinyoung was dead when he was just sleeping

 **Otter** : kinda sounds like you're on drugs to me :/

 **Bimbam** : (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)

 **Jackson** : why does that make u mad  
**Jackson** : u literally act drunk 24/7  
**Jackson** : 365 days a year

 **Bimbam** : well idc  
**Bimbam** : (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)  
**Bimbam** : u make me mad

 **Gyeom** : you make me  
**Gyeom** : ay ay ay ay ay  
**Gyeom** : got me feeling like a feeling like a pAPILLOoOn

 **Jackson** : fuck you

 **Bimbam** : papiLLOON

 **Jackson** : fuck you

 **Mark** : PAPILLON

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : fuck me

 **Mark** : gladly

_Jackson_ has left **EMERGENCY!**

_Mark_ has left **EMERGENCY!**

**JB** : What did I just witness

 **Bimbam** : u just witnessed some foreplay

 **JB** : BAMBAM  
**JB** : Please never say that  
**JB** : never again

 **Gyeom** : ...never ever?

 **Otter** : ahhahaha

 **Bimbam** : eww

 **JB** : ...did you just "eww" your own boyfriend?

 **Bimbam** : and what about it  
**Bimbam** : i mean he made a pun

 **Gyeom** : smh i can't believe this

 **Otter** : i can

 **Gyeom** : yeah i know me too i just wanted the dramatic effect

 **Bimbam** : what dramatic effect  
**Bimbam** : your life has always been sad  
**Bimbam** : this is nothing new

 **JB** : ...

 **Gyeom** : i will now show you jb's internal monologue:  
**Gyeom** : "are we still here just to suffer"

 **Otter** : AHHAA LOL

 **Bimbam** : that's ACCURATE

 **JB** : i get no say in whether or not i suffer  
**JB** : but i CAN choose not to be here

_JB_ has left **EMERGENCY!**

**Gyeom** : hey  
 **Gyeom** : fellow maknaes  
 **Gyeom** : since SOMEONE, not naming any names here, deleted out maknae line gc maybe we could use this one now

 **Bimbam** : lmao it's okay, u can say it was youngjae  
**Bimbam** : everyone here already knows

 **Otter** : well all i have to say is that i don't regret it

 **Gyeom** : but we can have this now

 **Otter** : i mean we could

 **Bimbam** : great, then that's decided

_Bimbam_ set the chat name to **maknae line**

**Gyeom** : great

 **Otter** : so is jinyoung hyung still sleeping

 **Bimbam** : unless he died in his sleep, then yes

 **Otter** : this time you should probably check his breathing before assuming anything

 **Bimbam** : don't worry i've learned my lesson

 **Gyeom** : have u though

 **Bimbam** : nah not really  
**Bimbam** : watch me make the same mistake tomorrow again  
**Bimbam** : lmao

 **Otter** : our lives would make a great reality show

 **Gyeom** : oh yeah

 **Bimbam** : yes, definitely  
**Bimbam** : i'll be the kim kardashian of our family

 **Gyeom** : lol, who's kris jenner

 **Otter** : i'm thinking jackson  
**Otter** : old enough to be hyung line, yet he has a very maknae vibe

 **Bimbam** : sounds about right

 **Gyeom** : and jinyoung hyung can be kendall jenner  
**Gyeom** : and i just realized that i don't know any more of their names

 **Otter** : gyeom can be kylie jenner

 **Bimbam** : you'll be khloe kardashian  
**Bimbam** : and finally jb hyung has to be kourtney  
**Bimbam** : wait how tf do u spell her name

 **Gyeom** : wasn't that right?

 **Otter** : kourtney

 **Bimbam** : courtney

 **Otter** : kortny

 **Bimbam** : koartnye

 **Gyeom** : okay let's just stop  
**Gyeom** : you're getting it more and more wrong  
**Gyeom** : and also i think u got it right the first time

 **Bimbam** : lol ok

 **Otter** : soo  
**Otter** : we have a new maknae line gc, jinyoung is not dead and markson are probably fucking  
**Otter** : anything else?

 **Gyeom** : jb hyung is Done™ but that's nothing new

 **Bimbam** : then i guess i'll see u guys around

 **Gyeom** : we live together but ok  
**Gyeom** : bye

 **Otter** : see you

 **Bimbam** : goodbye  
**Bimbam** : ...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Jackson** : bold of u to assume i have to be drunk to do embarrassing things in public  
>  **Jinyoung** : ...so i take it no one wants to buy him


	26. final sale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for all those multistans out there,

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added Mark, JB, Jackson, Otter, Bimbam and Gyeom to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **final sale**

**Jinyoung** : hey guys  
 **Jinyoung** : i've got a best friend for sale, who wants him?

 **Otter** : ...

**Jinyoung** : if none of u do, then i'm putting him on ebay

**Bimbam** : oof

**Jackson** : hey!

**JB** : i'll probably regret asking this but  
**JB** : what happened?

**Jackson** : it wasn't even that bad!  
**Jackson** : besides, you never told me NOT to do it

**Jinyoung** : I shouldn't have had to  
**Jinyoung** : most people already know that public trash bins are not meant to be stripped on

**Otter** : omg what is this

**Gyeom** : wait, he did WHAT

**Bimbam** : JACKSON  
**Bimbam** : why didn't u call me???  
**Bimbam** : i would've joined u!!!!

**Jackson** : sorry bam, it was an impulse decision

**Mark** : i have it recorded

**Bimbam** : send it to me!

**Mark** : sure

**Otter** : is jackson drunk

**Jackson** : bold of u to assume i have to be drunk to do embarrassing things in public

**Jinyoung** : ...so i take it no one wants to buy him

**JB** : No thanks

**Otter** : sorry but not really

**Jinyoung** : ebay it is then

**Mark** : please don't sell my boyfriend

**Jinyoung** : well then you have to buy him

**Mark** : one hour?

**Jinyoung** : one afternoon?

**Mark** : done

**Jinyoung** : good news guys, mark hyung just brought jackson so he gets to stay  
**Jinyoung** : no ebay this time

**Gyeom** : ...  
**Gyeom** : what did i just witness?

**Otter** : what do they mean one afternoon?

**Bimbam** : i've never heard of that currency before

**JB** : time is worth more than money  
**JB** : you won't understand since you're the maknaes

**Jackson** : hang on i don't understand either

**JB** : yeah...

**Jinyoung** : well you're practically one of the maknaes

**Jackson** : i guess that's fair

**Bimbam** : omg the video of hyung stripping on the trash can is hilarious  
**Bimbam** : youngjae & gyeom, i'm sending it to you rn

**Jackson** : wait hang on

**Otter** : AHHAHAHH

**Gyeom** : oh my my my  
**Gyeom** : ... that looks fun

**Jackson** : no, stop spreading it!

**Otter** : jb hyung i just sent it to you :)

**JB** : thanks youngjae

**Jackson** : no wait does everyone have my video now?

**Mark** : yeah

**Gyeom** : and i just sent it to Jungkook who said he was gonna share it with namjoon hyung :)

**Jackson** : NO STOP

**Jinyoung** : i sent it to wonpil  
**Jinyoung** : he'll probably show it to the rest of day6  
**Jinyoung** : i also sent it to doyoung

**Bimbam** : great bc i just sent it to lisa

**Gyeom** : lol he also sent it in the 97 liner gc  
**Gyeom** : and they're probably gonna show it to their hyungs

**Otter** : lol

**Jackson** : Youngjae you didn't send it to anyone, right??  
**Jackson** : and not jb hyung either?? Right??

**Bimbam** : u know he's worried when he starts with capital letters

**Gyeom** : and two question marks

**Jinyoung** : jackson i don't think it matters  
**Jinyoung** : it'll spread anyway  
**Jinyoung** : i mean we've already spread it to day6, bts, blackpink, astro, seventeen, nct...

**Bimbam** : oops lol

**Jackson** : at least i'm not embarrassed  
**Jackson** : i stand for my actions

**Gyeom** : great bc i didn't feel like getting murdered today

**Jackson** : oh i just realized mark didn't send it to anyone outside this group  
**Jackson** : thanks <3

**JB** : but he started the whole thing by sending the video to bambam

**Mark** : also i just sent it to minhyuk lol  
**Mark** : so u can add monsta x to the list of idol groups that have seen it

**Jackson** : ... what about youngjae?

**Otter** : teehee

**Gyeom** : hey that's my line

**Jackson** : so who did u send it to?

**Otter** : no i was just joking  
**Otter** : i didn't actually send it to anyone

**Jackson** : nice  
**Jackson** : jb hyung?

**JB** : No

**Jackson** : ok

**JB** : also I'm tired of this bs  
**JB** : let me know when jackson gets a lawsuit against him and this video ends up on the news

_JB_ has left **final sale**

**Mark** : oh right the chat name

 **Jinyoung** : well jackson is sold now, so  
**Jinyoung** : i have nothing more to add

_Jinyoung_ deleted **final sale**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> _Gyeom_ set the chat name to **sad**


	27. sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write to express myself and this is what i needed to express right now, it's not a funny chapter like the others so if you don't wanna read something serious then skip this

_Gyeom_ created a new group!

_Gyeom_ added Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Otter and Bimbam to the group!

_Gyeom_ set the chat name to **sad**

**Gyeom** : our planet is spinning so fast rn  
 **Gyeom** : and there are so many millions of conscious beings just walking around aimlessly on this spinning ball  
 **Gyeom** : do u think the majority of people feel content when they die? or do u think they feel like they still have more to offer  
 **Gyeom** : like, how do you know that you're done here? how do you know that you're done living?

 **JB** : Are you drunk, depressed or just generally existential?

 **Gyeom** : a mess

 **Jackson** : we can see that

 **Gyeom** : a depressed and existential mess  
**Gyeom** : but ahahhah that's nothing new

 **Mark** : did something happen?

 **Gyeom** : i was halfway through dialing his number before i realized wtf i was doing

 **Jinyoung** : dialing who's number?

 **Gyeom** : and then i just kinda froze because i realized i will never call that number ever again

 **Otter** : call who?

 **Gyeom** : and it's so weird to think about it like that

 **Bimbam** : like what?

 **Gyeom** : like he's really gone  
**Gyeom** : i know that he's never coming back but i still feel like maybe he'll pick up if i call him

 **JB** : Gyoemie, you're worrying us

 **Jinyoung** : What happened?

 **Gyeom** : nothing i didn't already know was going to happen  
**Gyeom** : i mean he's been sick for two years now  
**Gyeom** : at first they said there was a 50% risk he'd die within the next 18 months  
**Gyeom** : he lived 22 months, so still more than we thought he would

 **Jackson** : who are you talking about gyeom?

 **Mark** : we can't comfort you until we know what happened gyoemie

 **Gyeom** : he died

 **Bimbam** : yeah we kinda guessed that already

 **Otter** : but who?

 **Gyeom** : my uncle

 **Jackson** : oh

 **Bimbam** : the nice one, with the flower shop?

 **Gyeom** : yeah  
**Gyeom** : he passed a few days ago

 **Otter** : is that why you went away to visit your family?

 **Gyeom** : yeah

 **JB** : Why didn't you say anything earlier?

 **Gyeom** : didn't feel like talking about it  
**Gyeom** : didn't feel like it was real yet

 **Jinyoung** : I haven't seen you since you got back  
**Jinyoung** : are you at the dorms right now?

 **Gyeom** : no

 **Jackson** : wait, you aren't??

 **JB** : where are you?

 **Gyeom** : on the roof

 **Mark** : ...on what roof?

 **Gyeom** : company building

 **Otter** : i'm at the company rn  
**Otter** : i'll be up in 1 minute gyeom!

 **Bimbam** : someone should bring blankets and something to sit on bc i'm coming too

 **Mark** : i'll bring that

 **Jackson** : jb and i are leaving the dorms now  
**Jackson** : we'll be there soon

 **JB** : Jinyoungie, where are you?

 **Jinyoung** : just got to the roof

 **Gyeom** : ...  
**Gyeom** : thank you guys

 **Mark** : there's no need to thank us, gyeom  
**Mark** : we'll always be there when you need us

 **Gyeom** : but i never said that i needed you though

 **JB** : You don't have to say it

 **Otter** : we kinda figured you did

 **Jackson** : JB stop texting you're driving

 **Jinyoung** : JAEBUM

 **JB** : not right now  
**JB** : we're just getting in the car  
**JB** : but you're right, i shouldn't text  
**JB** : we'll be there soon, gyeom

_JB_ has left **sad**

**Gyeom** : i'm gonna get off my phone because jinyoung hyung is already here  
 **Gyeom** : but thanks everyone, i really appreciate it

 **Otter** : of course （＾ω＾）

 **Jackson** : you're our maknae, there's no way we'll let you suffer alone (^-^)

 **Gyeom** : <3

 **Bimbam** : <3

 **Gyeom** : see you soon

 **Otter** : see you gyeom ( ◠‿◠ )

_Gyeom_ has deleted **sad**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **JB** : i mean, there's not much the company can do to stop us  
>  **Otter** : it's not like it matters what we wear to practice anyway


	28. pyjamas party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is the third update today i have no idea what's going on

_Mark_ created a new group!

_Mark_ added JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Otter, Bimbam and Gyeom to the group!

_Mark_ set the chat name to **pyjamas party**

**Mark** : i have some news for y'all

 **Jackson** : Y'ALL

 **Otter** : Y'ALL

 **Bimbam** : Y'ALL

 **Mark** : if u do that again i'm kicking u out and you'll never find out what i was going to say

 **Jackson** : sorry

 **Mark** : you're not forgiven but instead of being mad i'm just gonna ignore you

 **Jackson** : hey!

 **Mark** : so u know how the maknaes were really tired this morning?

 **Jinyoung** : uh huh

 **Mark** : and they were refusing to get ready so jb said "what are u gonna do, wear pyjamas to practice?"

 **JB** : yeeaaah...

 **Jinyoung** : this sounds worrying

 **Mark** : well they just arrived at the company  
**Mark** : all three of them are wearing pyjamas

 **JB** : ...i really should have considered my words before i said them

 **Jackson** : yeah  
**Jackson** : u basically asked them to do it

 **Otter** : jackson hyung is right

 **Jinyoung** : You have no say in this matter

 **Bimbam** : but he's right though

 **Jinyoung** : you don't get to speak either

 **Gyeom** : i don't think jackson hyung is right

 **Jinyoung** : ...you're on thin ice, gyoemie

 **JB** : You have to go and change, the instructors are gonna be mad

 **Jackson** : not as mad as jb hyung, but a little annoyed at least

 **JB** : Jackson, please shut your mouth when you're talking to me

 **Jackson** : but if i shut my mouth, you won't be able to hear..?  
**Jackson** : oh  
**Jackson** : okay, i see what just happened

 **Bimbam** : lol

 **JB** : i wish i had the power to kick you out of this gc

_Mark_ has kicked _Bimbam_ from **pyjamas party**

**JB** : thank you

 **Mark** : no worries, i was happy to do it  
**Mark** : just let me know if u want me to kick out anyone else

 **Jackson** : wow mark hyung, we can really tell how much u love us

 **Mark** : not much

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : at least he's honest about it

 **Mark** : well i like u all a little bit  
**Mark** : otherwise i would have left a long time ago

 **Jackson** : don't u like me?

 **Mark** : no

 **Jackson** : ouch

 **Mark** : i like u a little more than just like

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : you love me?

 **Mark** : sorta like that

 **Jackson** : ok we've literally said that we love each other  
**Jackson** : u don't have to say it like that

 **Mark** : ...

 **JB** : as interesting as this is to watch, i'd still like for the maknaes to go back and change

 **Otter** : never

 **Gyeom** : never ever

 **JB** : ...

 **Mark** : i gotchu

_Mark_ has kicked _Gyeom_ from **pyjamas party**

**Jinyoung** : youngjae is now the official spokesperson of the maknaes  
 **Jinyoung** : aka the only one polite enough not to get himself kicked out

 **Otter** : it's not that the other two aren't polite  
**Otter** : they just rarely care enough to act that way

 **Jackson** : sounds accurate

 **JB** : will you please at least consider changing clothes?

 **Otter** : but why though

 **JB** : professionalism

 **Otter** : professionalism? i don't know her

 **JB** : ffs  
**JB** : ok you know what, i know exactly how to deal with this

 **Jackson** : the leader is stepping up

 **JB** : jinyoung, jackson and mark hyung, go change into pyjamas

 **Otter** : YES

 **Jackson** : YES!

 **Mark** : can't believe jackson really is a maknae

 **Jinyoung** : smh  
**Jinyoung** : are u sure about this jb?

 **JB** : i mean, there's not much the company can do to stop us

 **Otter** : it's not like it matters what we wear to practice anyway

 **Jackson** : exactly

 **Jinyoung** : i mean the trainers will probably care  
**Jinyoung** : and judge us for it,  
**Jinyoung** : but whatever

 **JB** : so everyone will do it?

 **Jackson** : of course!

 **Jinyoung** : i guess

 **Mark** : i mean, if everyone else does it

 **JB** : great

 **Otter** : i'll tell yugbam

 **Jackson** : why people think we have shipnames:  
**Jackson** : to obsessively force two people into a romantic relationship  
**Jackson** : why we actually have shipnames:  
**Jackson** : instead of typing "yugyeom and bambam" we can just say yugbam, which is a lot easier

 **Mark** : the fact that you're actually right about this is kinda surprising

 **Jackson** : why

 **Mark** : just didn't think you thought much about these things  
**Mark** : it sounds too intellectual

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : not sure if that was a compliment or a diss

 **Otter** : sounded like a little bit of both

 **Mark** : exactly youngjae

 **Jackson** : ...so, do i say thanks or...?

 **Jinyoung** : don't

 **JB** : if no one has anything more to say, I'm going to practice

 **Jackson** : in your pyjamas

 **JB** : of course

 **Otter** : and everyone else is, too  
**Otter** : lol

_JB_ has left **pyjamas party**

**Jinyoung** : i guess i'll see you there

_Jinyoung_ has left **pyjamas party**

**Jackson** : can't believe this is happening

 **Mark** : i think a lot of people misunderstand jb  
**Mark** : yes, he's done with all of us 95% of the time  
**Mark** : but there's a reason he's known as memebum

 **Jackson** : lmao

 **Otter** : that's right

 **Jackson** : do u guys already have pyjamas

 **Otter** : ?? obviously

 **Mark** : yeah i've changed

 **Jackson** : lol i just saw jb and he looks like he doesn't even care

 **Mark** : that's because he doesn't

 **Otter** : true

 **Jackson** : well, i'm almost finished

 **Otter** : this will be a great practice

 **Mark** : i disagree  
**Mark** : but i guess it'll be kind of entertaining to see the trainers reaction

 **Jackson** : yesss!  
**Jackson** : not only is jb letting us do this, but it was actually his suggestion

 **Otter** : it's really amazing

 **Mark** : yea yea whatever see you there

 **Otter** : see you hyung!

_Mark_ has deleted **pyjamas party**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:  
>  **Mark** : i prefer ranting to people who aren't actually listening to what i'm saying


	29. What's wrong??

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added Mark, JB, Jackson, Otter, Bimbam and Gyeom to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **What's wrong??**

**Jinyoung** : something is wrong

 **JB** : What

 **Jinyoung** : something is wrong with one of the maknaes

 **Jackson** : wtf is this

 **Mark** : how do u know that

 **Jinyoung** : yugyeom, are u okay?

 **Gyeom** : uuh yeah i'm fine hyung

 **Jinyoung** : what about bambam?

 **Gyeom** : he just woke up from a nap  
**Gyeom** : completely fine

 **Jinyoung** : youngjae are you okay?

 **Otter** : what the actual  
**Otter** : how do u always know something is wrong  
**Otter** : i just got stuck in the elevator

 **Jackson** : omg what

 **Mark** : wait really

 **JB** : hang on, how??

 **Otter** : the elevator stopped..?

 **JB** : No I meant Jinyoung, how did you know that?

 **Jinyoung** : i didn't  
**Jinyoung** : it was just an instinct  
**Jinyoung** : but youngjae are u fine?

 **Otter** : yeah i pressed that button to get help  
**Otter** : someone is coming  
**Otter** : not rn, but eventually

 **Jinyoung** : don't worry you don't have to be lonely, we'll chat until help comes!

 **Jackson** : there u go guys, that was a literal mother looking out for her child

_Jinyoung_ has changed their name to Eomma

**Eomma** : and i take pride in that

 **Jackson** : great bc otherwise you'd be mad at me and i'm too young to die

 **Bimbam** : wait does this make jb hyung our dad??

 **JB** : I am not willing to take that role

 **Jackson** : daddyyyy

_Eomma_ has kicked _Jackson_ from **What's wrong??**

**Eomma** : if anyone else does that, they're getting kicked out

 **Bimbam** : ...what about appa??

 **Eomma** : same consequence

 **Gyeom** : lol  
**Gyeom** : bambam can be daddy long legs

 **JB** : ...

 **Eomma** : where the fuck did that come from

_Bimbam_ has changed their name to DaddyLongLegs

**Eomma** : please no

 **JB** : I'm done

_JB_ has left **What's wrong**

**DaddyLongLegs** : great new name  
 **DaddyLongLegs** : thanks gyeom

 **Otter** : lol

 **Eomma** : is it going well for you youngjae??

 **Otter** : well  
**Otter** : it's still the same  
**Otter** : i'm okay, just waiting

 **DaddyLongLegs** : don't worry we'll entertain u!

 **Otter** : lol you already have

 **Eomma** : i would very much appreciate it if bambam would consider changing his name

 **Mark** : agreed

 **DaddyLongLegs** : ...

 **Gyeom** : aww okay  
**Gyeom** : maybe you should be bambi then

_DaddyLongLegs_ has changed their name to Bambi

**Bambi** : better?

 **Gyeom** : better

 **Mark** : oh fuck no not snickers

 **Bambi** : what's wrong with snickers hyung?

 **Mark** : nothing wrong with snickers  
**Mark** : but that fucking commercial on the other hand

 **Eomma** : oh no, I do not need to hear another rant about this

 **Bambi** : another?

 **Gyeom** : mark hyung rants to you??

 **Eomma** : uh yeah  
**Eomma** : but only about topics i don't want to hear about

 **Mark** : i prefer ranting to people who aren't actually listening to what i'm saying

 **Eomma** : wait WHAT  
**Eomma** : Is that why you always rant to me? Because you think I'm not listening?

 **Mark** : yea

 **Eomma** : oh i'm all ears  
**Eomma** : next time i'm gonna pay so much attention, you won't know how to deal with it

 **Gyeom** : i hate the phrase "i'm all ears"

 **Mark** : ...why

 **Gyeom** : i hate the mental image it puts in my head

 **Bimbam** : if u want i can find a picture to show that mental image

 **Gyeom** : i'd really rather not see that

 **Bimbam** : well now you've made me curious so i'm gonna go find something

 **Otter** : please don't send it in the gc

 **Eomma** : YOUNGJAE  
**Eomma** : are you still fine? is it going okay?

 **Otter** : yeah there's not really much to do

 **Eomma** : I'm sorry, no one is actually talking to you even though i said we'd entertain you

 **Otter** : oh no it's fine!  
**Otter** : you're entertaining me very much lol

 **Eomma** : ...ok so does anyone else have anything random to say

 **Bambi** : i'm back and i found a picture of a person who's all ears

 **Eomma** : IF YOU SEND THAT PICTURE HERE FOR MY POOR EYES TO SEE YOU'RE GETTING YOUR ASS WHOOPED TO THE NEXT CENTURY

 **Bambi** : omg chill  
**Bambi** : i guess i won't do that then

 **Otter** : hey random thought  
**Otter** : why are handshakes so awkward?

 **Gyeom** : i know!  
**Gyeom** : it's like holding hands with a stranger but then you're supposed to grip their hands a little more and you never know how much

 **Otter** : exactly!

 **Bambi** : hear me out, i have an idea  
**Bambi** : how about we skip handshakes and introduce ourselves using finger guns?

 **Otter** : what about jazzhands

 **Bambi** : that's exactly the type of constructive criticism i was hoping for!

 **Mark** : i fail to see how finger guns are any less awkward

 **Eomma** : you are all insufferable

 **Bambi** : *finger guns out of the conversation*

 **Mark** : that does not work through text

 **Bambi** : oh, well then  
**Bambi** : *finger guns*

_Bambi_ has left **What's wrong??**

**Gyeom** : what a great exit

 **Eomma** : i wish i could be surprised, but i really can't

 **Gyeom** : disappointed but not surprised

 **Mark** : that meme is dead

 **Gyeom** : sorry hyung, i'm just trying my bestpacito

 **Mark** : so is that one

 **Gyeom** : well then  
**Gyeom** : i have nothing more to add

 **Eomma** : ...  
**Eomma** : why is it that you can only communicate in memes

 **Gyeom** : it's my native language

 **Mark** : i thought your native language was korean

 **Gyeom** : sPEAKING OF KOREAN  
**Gyeom** : i have a fun story from earlier today if you wanna hear it

 **Eomma** : no

 **Otter** : yes please

 **Eomma** : ...ok fine

 **Gyeom** : so i was waiting for the elevator in the entrance when this lady walked up to me  
**Gyeom** : i guess she was a visitor or smth at the company bc i didn't recognize her  
**Gyeom** : anyway, she came up to me and asked if i spoke korean, so i said yes  
**Gyeom** : then she was like "okay, but you're not korean, right?"

 **Mark** : ...what

 **Gyeom** : so i was like "uh yeah i speak korean and yes i am korean" bc that was a really weird thing to ask  
**Gyeom** : and then she was like "oh, well your body language tells me you don't speak korean"

 **Eomma** : wait wtf

 **Otter** : what does that even mean

 **Gyeom** : i have no idea what that means!  
**Gyeom** : then she kept talking to me and saying stuff like "did you know 80% of communication is nonverbal?"

 **Mark** : but why did she think u weren't korean

 **Gyeom** : i told u, because of my body language!

 **Eomma** : but you look korean

 **Gyeom** : i know! but apparently my body language makes it seem like i'm not!

 **Otter** : omg lol  
**Otter** : did she offend u?

 **Gyeom** : no lol, i was just really glad when the elevator came so that i had an excuse to turn away for a moment because i was trying very hard not to laugh

 **Eomma** : well that's a weird story

 **Gyeom** : but i'm still wondering what part of my body language makes it seem like i don't speak korean

 **Mark** : what were u doing when she said that? like, were u moving a certain way or smth?

 **Gyeom** : nope  
**Gyeom** : i was doing absolutely nothing, bc as i said, i was waiting for the elevator  
**Gyeom** : standing completely still

 **Otter** : ahhah that's even weirder  
**Otter** : but speaking of elevators  
**Otter** : someone is coming now

 **Eomma** : that's great youngjae!  
**Eomma** : let us know when you're out!

 **Otter** : will do (^｡^)

 **Mark** : good luck

 **Otter** : thank u hyung :)  
**Otter** : i have to go now!  
**Otter** : thanks everyone for talking to me!

 **Gyeom** : no problem hyung, it's been fun (^-^)

 **Mark** : yea i guess so

 **Eomma** : hope it goes well youngjae, see u back at the dorms!

_Eomma_ has deleted **What's wrong??**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, what happened to yugyeom actually happened to me at work last week and i had to try so hard not to laugh because it was so weird
> 
> next part:  
>  **Gyeom** : oh no  
>  **Gyeom** : tell bonnie i love her  
>  **Gyeom** : see u next life


	30. mark's frens

_Mark_ created a new group!

_Mark_ added JB, Eomma, Jackson, Otter, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_Mark_ set the chat name to **mark's frens**

**Mark** : hey so i was just invited to this party i don't wanna go to  
 **Mark** : but i can't disappoint my friend so i need help

 **Eomma** : i'm not fake dating you again

 **Mark** : welp there goes my plan A

 **JB** : wait, fake dating?

 **Otter** : aGAIN??

 **Jackson** : WTF??

 **Bambi** : smh i thought u knew about this

 **Gyeom** : i thought everyone here fake dated?

 **Bambi** : yugyeom i have no idea what u mean but i'm gonna assume you're talking about the party jackson threw a few years ago  
**Bambi** : because i also thought all of us fake dated someone there?

 **Jackson** : why tf would we have been fake dating someone?  
**Jackson** : and who were fake dating at my party??

 **Bambi** : uuh, everyone?

 **Gyeom** : yeah  
**Gyeom** : there was this guy there who gave away drinks to every couple

 **Jackson** : so you're saying jinyoung & mark fake dated for free drinks?

 **Bambi** : exactly

 **Jackson** : doesn't sound like something they'd do

 **Mark** : well that's what we did  
**Mark** : and i'm p sure yugbam fake dated at that party too

 **Eomma** : I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS

 **JB** : wait weren't they still teens back then?

 **Eomma** : MHMM  
**Eomma** : Two minors fake dating for free drinks  
**Eomma** : Have I understood that correctly?

 **Bambi** : ... shit

 **Gyeom** : oh no  
**Gyeom** : tell bonnie i love her  
**Gyeom** : see u next life

_Gyeom_ has left **mark's frens**

**Bambi** : ...wait u don't love me??  
 **Bambi** : smh i can't believe he cares more about our child than about me

 **Eomma** : Bambam.

 **Bambi** : oh sHIT

_Bambi_ has left **mark's frens**

**Mark** : uh hey i still need help

 **Otter** : i don't understand what it is you need help with hyung  
**Otter** : just go to the party?

 **Mark** : can't

 **JB** : why not

 **Mark** : i'm awkward and anti-social

 **Jackson** : aww  
**Jackson** : i'll go with you hyung!

 **Eomma** : from fake dating to real dating

 **Otter** : that's progress

 **Mark** : shut up  
**Mark** : but also, thank u jackson  
**Mark** : i appreciate u

 **Jackson** : sigh  
**Jackson** : i guess that's the closest were getting to saying "i love u" in the gc

 **Eomma** : thank god for that

 **JB** : why do you never say i love you in the gc?

 **Mark** : for two reasons  
**Mark** : 1. You guys  
**Mark** : 2. you guys again but in all lowercase

 **Otter** : oh

 **JB** : I guess that makes sense

 **Mark** : yes it does

 **Jackson** : MOVING ON  
**Jackson** : who's party is it  
**Jackson** : when is it  
**Jackson** : where is it

 **Mark** : we're leaving at 9

 **Jackson** : that,.. was one answer, but i had 3 questions

 **Mark** : sucks for u

 **Otter** : you'll find out once you get there hyung

 **Jackson** : i guess so

 **Eomma** : you should be glad he answered even one of your questions  
**Eomma** : that's still more than usual

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Mark** : ok it seems like we're done here

 **Otter** : no wait  
**Otter** : yugbam are asking if they can come to the party with you

 **Eomma** : No they can't, they're grounded

 **Mark** : how  
**Mark** : they're grown men, u can't just ground them

 **Eomma** : in that case, why they still behave like children?

 **JB** : There's no right answer to that question

 **Otter** : i just told yugbam they're grounded  
**Otter** : yugyeom said he was gonna sneak out  
**Otter** : bambam said "why is jinyoung such a strict mom"

 **Eomma** : ...  
**Eomma** : do i laugh it off or commit a murder?

 **Mark** : i mean you could always multitask

 **Jackson** : stop enabling him!

 **Mark** : i'm just stating facts  
**Mark** : he could laugh it off AND commit a murder  
**Mark** : it's fully possible

 **JB** : please don't murder bambam

 **Eomma** : but why not

 **JB** : i don't think he'd appreciate it very much

 **Eomma** : hm  
**Eomma** : i guess he wouldn't be too happy about it

 **Jackson** : OF COURSE HE WOULDN'T

 **Eomma** : i suppose you're not wrong

 **Otter** : sigh  
**Otter** : have a good time at the party hyungs  
**Otter** : i'm out

_Otter_ has left **mark's frens**

**Jackson** : mark hyung  
 **Jackson** : were u actually going to fake date jinyoung just for this one party

 **Mark** : only if u weren't able to go with me

 **Eomma** : ...not sure if that's what he wanted to hear

 **Mark** : well it's what i had to say

 **Jackson** : i appreciate the honesty at least  
**Jackson** : but srsly, did u really fake date each other??

 **Mark** : it was one time  
**Mark** : and it only lasted as long as we were at the party

 **JB** : so you didn't kiss or anything?

 **Eomma** : ...

 **Mark** : well u see...

 **Jackson** : omg, YOU DID???

 **Eomma** : okay yes but it was barely even a kiss  
**Eomma** : more like just touching our lips together super quickly

 **Mark** : it didn't mean anything, and i'll never do it again  
**Mark** : no offense jinyoung

 **Eomma** : none taken

 **Mark** : i know i technically don't have to apologize for something that happened way before we got together, but i'm sorry jackson

 **Jackson** : oh  
**Jackson** : it's ok

 **Mark** : is it really, though

 **Jackson** : yeah  
**Jackson** : i mean u said yourself that it didn't mean anything, and it was a long time ago  
**Jackson** : and i have my own weird stories from back in the days

 **JB** : oh?

 **Jackson** : ones that i'd rather not get into right now  
**Jackson** : maybe another time lmao

 **Eomma** : it sounds like you did something stupid

 **Jackson** : by my standards? no  
**Jackson** : by normal standards? probably

 **JB** : at least you're aware that the standards are not the same

 **Eomma** : how stupid are we talking

 **Jackson** : you'll find out another time  
**Jackson** : now i gotta go find mark to ask him wtf i'm supposed to wear to the party!

_Jackson_ has left **mark's frens**

**Mark** : soon i'm not gonna have any frens left

 **JB** : I get that it's a joke, but that sounded sad

 **Eomma** : it was a text message?  
**Eomma** : how could it SOUND sad?

 **JB** : I'm not sure, but it did

 **Eomma** : maybe it SEEMED sad  
**Eomma** : or LOOKED sad

 **JB** : no i think it sounded sad

 **Eomma** : ...

 **Mark** : i always forget that jb is a crackhead just as much as the rest of us

 **Eomma** : i mean, he's the leader of got7  
**Eomma** : he kinda has to be a crackhead

 **Mark** : truth

_JB_ has changed their name to Memebum

**Memebum** : there u go

 **Mark** : i thought you didn't like changing your name in front of us  
**Mark** : u haven't really done it before

 **Memebum** : i guess

_Eomma_ has changed their name to Jinyoung

**Jinyoung** : i'm tired of acting like i'm responsible  
 **Jinyoung** : hyung, who's is this party you're going to?

 **Mark** : it's actually one of the makeup noona's

 **Memebum** : the really nice one who always dyes her hair?

 **Mark** : yea that's the one  
**Mark** : her name is jessi

 **Jinyoung** : i didn't know u were close with her?

 **Mark** : well she was also born in america, so we kinda bonded over that  
**Mark** : enough for me to be invited to her party

 **Jinyoung** : do u think she would mind if me and jb came?

 **Mark** : definitely not

 **Memebum** : jinyoung, i assume you're asking me to go with you then?

 **Jinyoung** : i wasn't actually planning on asking  
**Jinyoung** : but i guess i'll give u the option to either say yes or be dragged there anyway

 **Memebum** : ...i was actually going to say yes

 **Jinyoung** : better for you then

 **Mark** : then u can go there in the same car as me and jackson

 **Memebum** : thanks

 **Mark** : so i guess i'll see you soon?

 **Jinyoung** : yeah we'll be at the dorms in a few minutes  
**Jinyoung** : then we're leaving at 9 right?

 **Mark** : yea

 **Memebum** : great

 **Mark** : have a safe nice whatever  
**Mark** : bye

_Mark_ has deleted **mark's frens**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really awkward with goodbyes so mark's "have a safe nice whatever" is something i'd actually say lol
> 
> next part:  
>  **Bambi** : just walk up to them and say "HEY HYUNGS I WANNA FUCK BUT WE SHOULD PROBS START WITH A DATE, SO HOW BOUT WE DO THAT??"


	31. JinYoungJaeBum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't sure what to title this chapter because there are a bunch of different group chats in this one

**maknae line [group chat]**

**Otter** : i know i'm the "innocent" of this group  
 **Otter** : but imma go r rated for a moment and say

 **Bambi** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Otter** : jjp hyungs can literally pin me down and fuck me, like, anytime

 **Gyeom** : ooh you're down to fuck?

 **Otter** : abso-fucking-lutely

 **Bambi** : then what are u waiting for  
**Bambi** : just do it™

 **Otter** : we should probably start with a date or something

 **Bambi** : oh  
**Bambi** : yeah, i guess

 **Gyeom** : does this mean you're gonna ask them out? :)

 **Otter** : i dunno,.. maybe??

 **Bambi** : P L E A S E

 **Gyeom** : FINALLY

 **Otter** : uuh okay  
**Otter** : but i don't know how :/

 **Bambi** : we've all waited long enough  
**Bambi** : just walk up to them and say "HEY HYUNGS I WANNA FUCK BUT WE SHOULD PROBS START WITH A DATE, SO HOW BOUT WE DO THAT??"

 **Otter** : uhm

 **Gyeom** : bammie is right  
**Gyeom** : not about what u should say to them, but about what u should do

 **Otter** : hm

 **Bambi** : ...are you considering??

 **Otter** : i guess i am

 **Gyeom** : oooh

 **Otter** : they're both in the dance room rn  
**Otter** : i mean, it would be easiest to do it now, right?

 **Bambi** : oh yes, definitely!

 **Gyeom** : for sure!

 **Otter** : but what if they say no :(  
**Otter** : my heart couldn't take that

 **Bambi** : youngjae  
**Bambi** : i know with 100% certainty that at least one of them is going to say yes  
**Bambi** : and i'm, like, 99% sure the other one will too  
**Bambi** : which means u have a 199% chance that both of them will say yes!

 **Gyeom** : wait that's not math

 **Bambi** : so with those odds u have no reason to be insecure about this youngjae!

 **Otter** : yeah, i guess..

 **Gyeom** : does this mean you're doing it? :))

 **Otter** : i think

 **Bambi** : really???

 **Otter** : yeah it's true i really do think  
**Otter** : surprising, right?

 **Gyeom** : lmao

 **Otter** : but yeah, i think i'm actually gonna do it now  
**Otter** : oh shit i'm nervous

 **Gyeom** : YOU'RE FULLY ENTITLED TO HAVE THOSE FEELINGS BUT REMEMBER THAT THEY ALREADY LOVE YOU! THEY WON'T SAY NO!

 **Bambi** : AND REMEMBER TO LET US BE THE FIRST PEOPLE YOU TELL ONCE THEY'VE SAID YES!

 **Otter** : OF COURSE!

 **Bambi** : GOOD LUCK!!!

 **Gyeom** : FROM BOTH OF US!

 **Otter** : THANK YOU!!!

**oreoeoeo [group chat]**

**Jinyoung** : mark hyung

 **Mark** : hey wassup jinyoung  
**Mark** : been a while since we used this chat lol

 **Jinyoung** : i know

 **Mark** : so what's up? anything happen?

 **Jinyoung** : actually...

 **Mark** : please don't make me guess

 **Jinyoung** : i won't  
**Jinyoung** : i just don't know how to say it

 **Mark** : how about you just say it outright and see how it sounds

 **Jinyoung** : okay  
**Jinyoung** : soo  
**Jinyoung** : youngjae asked me and jaebum on a date

 **Mark** : ...  
**Mark** : if this is a prank,  
**Mark** : it's not funny

 **Jinyoung** : i swear it's not

 **Mark** : he really asked you out?

 **Jinyoung** : yes

 **Mark** : both of you?

 **Jinyoung** : that's what i said

 **Mark** : oh shit  
**Mark** : this is for real

 **Jinyoung** : ..?

 **Mark** : huh  
**Mark** : i really thought jb was gonna do it

 **Jinyoung** : what?

 **Mark** : nothing lol  
**Mark** : but congrats dude!  
**Mark** : i'm happy for u

 **Jinyoung** : thanks

**Operation JinYoungJaeBum [group chat]**

**JB** : Hey guys  
 **JB** : we can delete this chat now

 **Jackson** : what, why?

 **Bambi** : YOUNGJAE ASKED YOU OUT?

 **Gyeom** : DID HE REALLY??

 **JB** : uh, yeah  
**JB** : how did you know?

 **Jackson** : OH CONGRATS HYUNG!!!!!

 **Gyeom** : OMG WHAT DID HE SAY????

 **Bambi** : WHAT DID YOU SAYY??

 **Gyeom** : HWAT DID JINYOUNG SAY??

 **JB** : chill out  
**JB** : I'll tell u everything back at the dorms

 **Jackson** : i'm so glad to have been here to hear about this  
**Jackson** : i no longer feel bad about bribing myself into this gc

 **Bambi** : u bribed your way in?  
**Bambi** : i annoyed my way in

 **Gyeom** : oh right lol, this used to be just me and jb

 **Jackson** : and now it's a whole group of jinyoungjaebum supporters!

 **JB** : we don't need to keep calling us that

 **Bambi** : JYJB  
**Bambi** : ...yea it's a bad name

 **Gyeom** : hang on I GOTTA GO BUT I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!

 **Bambi** : me too but CONGRATS MAN!!!!!!  
**Bambi** : WE SUPPORT U !!!!!!!

 **Jackson** : SO DO I <3333

 **JB** : Thank you guys

**maknae line [group chat]**

**Otter** : I'm back

 **Gyeom** : WE KNOW

 **Bambi** : jB ALREADY MESSAGED US

 **Otter** : ooh okay

 **Gyeom** : but he wouldn't tell us anything more than that u asked him out so please share!!!

 **Otter** : of course (^｡^) but first,  
**Otter** : how did you know they were going to say yes?

 **Bambi** : oh

 **Gyeom** : me and jb had a gc called Operation JinYoungJaeBum where he used to rant about how much he wanted to ask u guys out and i gave him advice

 **Bambi** : then i found out about it and was eventually added to the chat

 **Gyeom** : and after a while jackson hyung found out too so he bribed me with an iced choco so of course i had to add him too  
**Gyeom** : and that was a really long story just to say that we have a gc with jb

 **Otter** : so you knew because of that groupchat?

 **Bambi** : yeah exactly

 **Otter** : you could have just said that immediately..?

 **Bambi** : lol yeah

 **Gyeom** : BUT HOW DID YOU ASK THEM OUT???

 **Bambi** : oH YES TELL US!!

 **Otter** : oH!  
**Otter** : so they were p much just chilling in the dance room when i came in, and there was no one else there which was good because otherwise i would have backed out  
**Otter** : then i walked up to them and was like "hey hyungs, how r u? :)"

 **Bambi** : how did u say ":)" out loud?

 **Gyeom** : no that was his facial expression when he said it

 **Bambi** : oh ok

 **Otter** : nd they were like "good, wbu??" so i was like "i'm good but actually I wanted to ask u something"  
**Otter** : and they were like "oh okay" while looking kinda worried

 **Gyeom** : lol

 **Otter** : and before i had time to be scared i just asked if they wanted to go on a date with me  
**Otter** : like both of them, with me, on a date, as a couple

 **Bambi** : omg

 **Gyeom** : IIIIH

 **Bambi** : aND THEN THEY SAID YES AD THEN YOU LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER???

 **Otter** : well we haven't been on the date yet  
**Otter** : but i hope so （＾ω＾）

 **Gyeom** : omf this is adorable

 **Bambi** : can't believe it took them this long though

 **Gyeom** : yeah, srsly  
**Gyeom** : we've been waiting for months

 **Bambi** : more like years

 **Otter** : sorry, i didn't know it was your relationship we were talking about

 **Bambi** : OOOF

 **Gyeom** : HEY  
**Gyeom** : but he's kinda right

 **Bambi** : y are u agreeing??

 **Gyeom** : smh  
**Gyeom** : you're really oblivious bam

 **Bambi** : :(

 **Gyeom** : lol i'm not taking it back

 **Bambi** : :(((

 **Gyeom** : but i love u anyway <33

 **Bambi** : why isn't this working  
**Bambi** : i'm trying to get u to tell me y i'm oblivious

 **Otter** : hahhah i know exactly what he's talking about

 **Bambi** : omG CONGRATS AGAIN ON UR RELATIONSHIP HYUNG  
**Bambi** : BUT NOW I HAVE TO GO BLACKMAIL MY BOYFRIEND <3333

 **Gyeom** : GOOD LUCK YOUNGJAE!!!! <3333333

 **Otter** : thanks again guys ( ◠‿◠ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:  
>  **Memebum** : thy speaketh the truth or whatever


	32. mark hyung watch out!

_Bambi_ created a new group!

_Bambi_ added Mark, Memebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter and Gyeom to the group!

_Bambi_ set the chat name to **mark hyung watch out!**

**Bambi** : MARK  
 **Bambi** : MARK HYUNG  
 **Bambi** : I THINK YOUR BOYFRIEND IS SECRETLY MARRIED W/ A CHILD

 **Mark** : ???

 **Bambi** : I just saw him out with a woman and there was a child walking between them!  
**Bambi** : I think it's his wife and their child!

 **Mark** : why is wife & child the first thing that comes to your mind  
**Mark** : why not side-hoe & secret lovechild

 **Otter** : and the plot thickens...

 **Jackson** : wait what  
**Jackson** : i just got here

 **Bambi** : HYUNG!

 **Jackson** : wtf bambam  
**Jackson** : that's my sister-in-law and my niece  
**Jackson** : why tf would u jump to a conclusion like that??

 **Bambi** : oh  
**Bambi** : okay

 **Jackson** : i'm not married

 **Bambi** : ...

 **Jackson** : and i don't have a child  
**Jackson** : not that i know of

 **Mark** : oh wow how reassuring that sounds

 **Memebum** : Why is this even a conversation you're having

 **Jinyoung** : i don't have to witness this

_Jinyoung_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Jackson** : i mean i don't have a child!

 **Mark** : r u sure about that

 **Jackson** : yes!  
**Jackson** : i do not have a child yet!

 **Gyeom** : yET

 **Bambi** : can i be the dogfather of your future child  
**Bambi** : SHIT I SPELT THAT WRONG

 **Jackson** : DOGFATHER

 **Gyeom** : OML I'M DYING

 **Jackson** : but also... wHAt??

 **Bambi** : can i be the godfather  
**Bambi** : of your child, i mean

 **Jackson** : whos child?

 **Bambi** : yours

 **Jackson** : i'm not having a child rn  
**Jackson** : so, no

 **Bambi** : okay then..  
**Bambi** : godmother??

 **Jackson** : already promised that to jinyoung

 **Gyeom** : really??

 **Jackson** : nah i'm messing with u

 **Bambi** : can i be the fairy godmother then??

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : ffs, I DON'T HAVE A CHILD and i WILL NOT BE HAVING A CHILD IN THE NEAR FUTURE

 **Gyeom** : but u want to have a kid with mark hyung at some point

 **Jackson** : this is not something to discuss in the gc

 **Mark** : there's a lot of time left before that happens  
**Mark** : please leave my boyfriend alone

 **Bambi** : but i wanna bother him about his future kids

 **Jackson** : don't u have to leave soon bambam

 **Bambi** : that depends  
**Bambi** : what time is it now

 **Mark** : ...what are u texting from?

 **Bambi** : a phone..? what else would i be texting from

 **Mark** : are you still wondering what time it is

 **Bambi** : uh, yeah  
**Bambi** : y are u weird just say the time

 **Mark** : your phone, bambam  
**Mark** : it displays the time at the top of your screen

 **Bambi** : oh shit u rite

 **Mark** : i know i am

 **Bambi** : i have to leave five minutes ago!

 **Jackson** : i wish you'd have left on time  
**Jackson** : maybe then i wouldn't have had to suffer through this conversation

 **Bambi** : this has been great my dudes but i gotta blast

_Bambi_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Memebum** : jackson, are you still out with your niece?

 **Jackson** : wouldn't be texting u if i were

 **Otter** : wow just casually dissing your hyung

 **Gyeom** : no one does it like jackson  
**Gyeom** : it's true

 **Jackson** : it wasn't meant as a diss, i was just saying

 **Memebum** : thy speaketh the truth or whatever

 **Jackson** : uuh yeah i guess

 **Otter** : jb hyungs inner crackhead has been showing up so much lately  
**Otter** : it's great

 **Mark** : meanwhile jackson has been acting less and less like a maknae

 **Gyeom** : being in love has changed their personalities  
**Gyeom** : smh

 **Jackson** : speaking of being in love...

 **Memebum** : please no not again

 **Jackson** : how's that date coming along for you? ;p

 **Otter** : is he talking to us??

 **Memebum** : Yes, he is  
**Memebum** : he's been pestering me since you asked us out yesterday

 **Gyeom** : well, it's only been a day  
**Gyeom** : how annoying could he have been?

 **Mark** : ...

 **Memebum** : idk, ask the 127 messages he sent me last night while I was sleeping

 **Jackson** : it was an accident  
**Jackson** : well, it was kinda an accident  
**Jackson** : ok it wasn't an accident,  
**Jackson** : but i regret it??

 **Mark** : he does not regret it one bit

 **Jackson** : fine, you got me, i don't regret it

 **Memebum** : ...

_Memebum_ has changed their name to Leader

**Gyeom** : aand just like that, the dynamics are back to normal

 **Mark** : it was nice while it lasted

 **Jackson** : ok but why does jb have like 3 different names that he just switches between  
**Jackson** : for real

 **Otter** : memebum, JB, and Leader

 **Leader** : untrue  
**Leader** : sometimes i'm jaebum

 **Jackson** : oh i thought u were always jaebum?

 **Mark** : wow, hilarious

 **Jackson** : why thank you mark! :)

 **Leader** : sometimes I wonder why I ever agreed to being your leader

 **Gyeom** : sometimes?  
**Gyeom** : don't you mean everyday?

 **Leader** : yeah, you're right

 **Mark** : i'd like to think we have some good moments

 **Leader** : you mean moments when I don't regret being your leader?

 **Mark** : yea

 **Leader** : no, nothing comes to mind

 **Jackson** : ouch

 **Leader** : jackson  
**Leader** : your dumb dad joke is the reason I currently regret being here

 **Jackson** : why!

 **Gyeom** : "i thought u were always jaebum"  
**Gyeom** : it wasn't funny

 **Otter** : typical dad thing to say

 **Gyeom** : maybe jackson really is a dad

 **Otter** : yeah, maybe bambam was right

 **Mark** : this chat should be called conspiracy squad or smth  
**Mark** : since conspiring seems to be the only thing you're doing

 **Leader** : that's accurate

 **Jackson** : can we please stop talking about me having a child

 **Otter** : why does it bother you so much

 **Gyeom** : maybe it's because he really wants to have a child with mark hyung

 **Mark** : ...

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Leader** : maybe he just finds you annoying  
**Leader** : he wouldn't be the first one

 **Gyeom** : lol true

 **Leader** : you're not even offended?

 **Gyeom** : nah

 **Otter** : ahhahah

 **Gyeom** : but i'm gonna go dance now  
**Gyeom** : bye guys

_Gyeom_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Jackson** : wow that was quick

 **Mark** : almost as if he would rather dance than be bullied in the gc

 **Jackson** : yeah almost

 **Mark** : but since it seems you're not secretly married,  
**Mark** : bye

_Mark_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Otter** : the chat was literally named after him  
 **Otter** : and now he's not here anymore  
 **Otter** : so i can't stay

_Otter_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

_Leader_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Jackson** : HEY JB DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BEFORE LEAVING  
 **Jackson** : …r00d

_Jackson_ has left **mark hyung watch out!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:  
>  **Gyeom** : mark hyung once said to me that he wanted to elope at a mcdonalds in las vegas


	33. markson wedding plans

_Otter_ created a new group!

_Otter_ added Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_Otter_ set the chat name to **markson wedding plans**

**Otter** : so i'm thinking a fall wedding

 **Bambi** : lol what happened now

 **Otter** : they're having a super romantic date at the bookstore cafe and won't stop giving each other heart eyes  
**Otter** : they literally look like they're about to get married  
**Otter** : so what do we have for theme colors?

 **Bambi** : since it's a fall wedding, i'm thinking fall colors

 **JB** : like auburn or gold?

 **Otter** : yess that sounds great  
**Otter** : i'm assuming jinyoung is gonna be jackson's best man

 **Jinyoung** : ???

 **JB** : and mark's best man will be youngjae  
**JB** : I mean, coco is enough of a reason for that

 **Bambi** : omg can yugyeom be the flower girl

 **Gyeom** : flower boi plz  
**Gyeom** : get my gender right

 **Bambi** : oh ofc, sorry babe

 **Otter** : bABE

 **JB** : since when do u two have pet names for each other

 **Jinyoung** : they always have

 **Otter** : hmm  
**Otter** : do we need to change the chatname to yugbam wedding plans?

 **Bambi** : ...

 **Gyeom** : ...

 **Mark** : hey guys

 **Bambi** : oh look it's the groom!

 **Mark** : uh, me & jackson are not engaged  
**Mark** : just letting you know

 **Bambi** : invalid  
**Bambi** : this is happening anyway

 **Gyeom** : mark hyung once said to me that he wanted to elope at a mcdonalds in las vegas

 **Jinyoung** : there you go  
**Jinyoung** : looks like there's no need to plan this wedding

 **Otter** : a mcdonalds wedding? hmm

 **Bambi** : that complicates thing

 **Otter** : now we need colors that work with the mcdonalds logo  
**Otter** : so, something that works with yellow

 **JB** : how about royal blue

 **Bambi** : actually not a bad suggestion hyung

 **Otter** : oh this wedding is gonna be great!

 **Jackson** : no it won't, because there will be no fall wedding

 **Mark** : but if you continue like this there just might be a funeral  
**Mark** : or five

 **Jinyoung** : i have not been participating in this bs

 **Mark** : fine, four funerals

 **Jackson** : I want a spring wedding, not a fall wedding!

 **Mark** : ...five funerals

 **Bambi** : okay we'll have it in the spring instead  
**Bambi** : at mcdonalds in las vegas

 **Mark** : did u miss the part where i said that this isn't happening

 **Bambi** : i dunno, suddenly i can't read

 **Otter** : but we've already come so far in our planning :(

 **Mark** : so?

 **JB** : it would be a waste of time to back out now

 **Mark** : seriously  
**Mark** : you too?

 **JB** : what can I say, I've seen the heart eyes you two give each other

 **Bambi** : 5 out of 7 are in favor, so we're continuing with our planning  
**Bambi** : what more do we need to plan

 **Otter** : we've decided on a spring wedding at mcdonalds in las vegas with the theme colors yellow n royal blue

 **Jackson** : i want red because it's mark hyung's favorite color

 **JB** : you want your wedding to be red, blue & yellow?

 **Gyeom** : the primary colors look weird together  
**Gyeom** : they remind me of a kid's toy

 **Jinyoung** : i'm surprised you know what primary colors mean

 **Gyeom** : ok but you were surprised by everything

 **Jinyoung** : only when it comes to you & intelligence

 **Gyeom** : ...  
**Gyeom** : this is bullying

 **Otter** : don't be sad he's joking!

 **Bambi** : at least we think he's joking

 **Jinyoung** : I am joking

 **Bambi** : ok good

 **Jackson** : but why is the wedding yellow and blue in the first place??

 **Otter** : because it's at mcdonalds

 **Jackson** : ok i'm sorry mark hyung but i don't want to elope at a mcdonalds in las vegas  
**Jackson** : guys the wedding is off

 **Bambi** : aww no

 **Gyeom** : sad

 **Otter** : does this mean we go over to the yugbam wedding plans instead

 **Mark** : i already have a folder prepared

 **Jinyoung** : for real?  
**Jinyoung** : i thought you weren't with them on this

 **Mark** : oh no it's fine when we're targeting yugbam

 **Jackson** : lol

 **JB** : mark, aka the captain of the yugbam ship

 **Bambi** : and youngjae is the captain of the markson ship

 **Jackson** : then who's the captain of the 2youngjae ship?

 **Mark** : yugyeom, no doubt  
**Mark** : he was in on it before youngjae & jinyoung were even aware jb liked them

 **Bambi** : oh that's true

 **Jackson** : yeah  
**Jackson** : yugyeom is the captain

 **Otter** : wait, he was??

 **Gyeom** : teehee

 **Bambi** : oh it's the return of the teehee!  
**Bambi** : long time no see

 **Mark** : i've heard yugyeom say teehee like 3 times just today

 **Jackson** : yeah same

 **Otter** : it really hasn't been that long

 **JB** : why do you say teehee all the time?

 **Gyeom** : because it's so useful!  
**Gyeom** : and it makes it sound like i'm up to something

 **Jinyoung** : aren't you usually, though

 **Gyeom** : ...potentially

 **Jinyoung** : ooh long word

 **Gyeom** : KAIROSCLEROSIS  
**Gyeom** : MELLIFLUOUS  
**Gyeom** : MONACHOPSIS

 **Jackson** : at this point i think he's just making up words

 **Gyeom** : no i'm not  
**Gyeom** : google it

 **Bambi** : lol those are actual words

 **Gyeom** : told u so

 **JB** : not that this conversation isn't absolutely riveting, but I wanna get out of the dorms  
**JB** : who wants to go to dinner?

 **Jackson** : only if you're treating

 **Bambi** : same

 **Otter** : i'll come hyung ^.^

 **JB** : ...fine, I'll buy

 **Mark** : then i'm also coming

 **Gyeom** : me too!

 **JB** : smh  
**JB** : it's almost as if you love food more than you love your own members

 **Jackson** : in that case, i apologize  
**Jackson** : i apologize for making it seem like i care about my members even a fraction as much as i care about food

_Otter_ has kicked _Jackson_ from **markson wedding plans**

**Otter** : rude hyung  
 **Otter** : wait jinyoung hyung didn't answer

 **JB** : Jinyoung, are you coming with us to dinner?

 **Jinyoung** : not sure if i want to be seen with people like you in public  
**Jinyoung** : i'm still considering

 **Gyeom** : we'll behave!

 **Jinyoung** : not sure if i trust that

 **Otter** : we'll try to behave!

 **JB** : ...ok but you're always seen with us in public  
**JB** : we're in the same group

 **Jinyoung** : i guess when you put it like that...

 **Mark** : jackson is already waiting in the car

 **Otter** : please jinyoung hyung!

 **Jinyoung** : okay i'm coming

 **Gyeom** : great

 **Bambi** : finally  
**Bambi** : let's go get food!

_Otter_ has deleted **markson wedding plans**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Bambi** : i got lost between the dance studio and the bathroom last week lol  
>  **JB** : ...but that's only five meters


	34. jackson are you lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just jjp being exasperated parents of five

_JB_ created a new group!

_JB_ added Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_JB_ set the chat name to **jackson are you lost**

**JB** : jackson, you've been in the bathroom for almost 15 minutes now  
 **JB** : everything okay?

 **Jackson** : ooooh right...

 **Jinyoung** : wtf where are you

 **Jackson** : i forgot i was going to the bathroom lol

 **Bambi** : did u lie or did u just get distracted on the way there

 **Jackson** : option number two

 **Otter** : so where are you hyung?

 **Jackson** : uuuh yeah  
**Jackson** : i'll be back inside in just a minute

_Jackson_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**Mark** : i don't trust that

 **JB** : well we can't just leave our table

 **Jinyoung** : wait, did he say inside?

 **Otter** : yeah, why

 **Jinyoung** : why would he need to get back inside  
**Jinyoung** : ...unless he's outside

 **Otter** : oh

 **Bambi** : oooh

 **JB** : Yugyeom why did you just stand up and leave  
**JB** : we really don't need to loose more members

 **Bambi** : it's a small restaurant, how lost could he get??

 **Mark** : we're talking about the same person, right  
**Mark** : i honestly don't think it'll be very hard for him to get lost here

 **Otter** : me and yugyeom once got lost while walking from the car to our front door

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : how  
**Jinyoung** : how is that even possible

 **Bambi** : i got lost between the dance studio and the bathroom last week lol

 **JB** : ...but that's only five meters or something  
**JB** : You can literally see the toilet door when you look from the dance studio

 **Jinyoung** : well now i regret letting the maknaes leave our table

 **Mark** : it's too late now, they're already gone

 **Gyeom** : teehee

 **Bambi** : but shouldn't we add jackson back to this chat  
**Bambi** : i mean, jb hyung made it because jackson was missing

 **Jinyoung** : that's right

_JB_ added Jackson to **jackson are you lost**

**Mark** : jacks where are u

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : when he doesn't even respond to mark, you know it's serious

 **Bambi** : nah he's probably just not looking at his phone

_Bambi_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**JB** : Why did bambam leave??

_Gyeom_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**Mark** : what's going on

 **Otter** : oh it's cause we found jackson hyung

_Otter_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**JB** : Wait you're supposed to bring him back here  
 **JB** : oh nvm they all left already

 **Jinyoung** : mark hyung, let us know if you find them

 **Mark** : i might

 **JB** : you might what?

 **Jinyoung** : you might let us know, or you might find them?

 **Mark** : i might, i might not

 **JB** : Where are you right now?

 **Mark** : i'm currently looking at our maknae line  
**Mark** : and they're watching jackson

 **Jinyoung** : oh, so you found them

 **JB** : gee, don't sound too excited

 **Mark** : i'm gonna join them

_Mark_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**JB** : What the fuck

 **Jinyoung** : at least jackson is still in the chat

 **JB** : but it doesn't seem like he's looking at his phone

 **Jinyoung** : sigh  
**Jinyoung** : is this what being a parent is like

 **JB** : imagine dealing with this bs all the time

 **Jinyoung** : isn't that what we do, though

 **JB** : at least we won't be doing it for 18 years  
**JB** : and they're technically not children

 **Jinyoung** : that's because our kids have grown up  
**Jinyoung** : maknae line used to be teenagers when we first met them

 **JB** : right

 **Jinyoung** : so they used to literally be children

 **JB** : somehow, they're worse now

 **Jinyoung** : i hate that you're right

 **JB** : so, have you seen any of them?

 **Jinyoung** : i've looked through the whole restaurant  
**Jinyoung** : they haven't come back to our table?

 **JB** : nope

 **Jinyoung** : when not even food can bring them back, you know something is wrong

 **Jackson** : OUR FOOD IS DONE??!

 **JB** : Yah! Jackson!

 **Jackson** : yesss dinner!!!

 **Jinyoung** : where tf are you

 **Jackson** : i'm outside with the others :)  
**Jackson** : some people were having a dance battle

 **JB** : ...and you joined?

 **Jackson** : and i joined :)

 **Jinyoung** : smh

 **Jackson** : excuse u  
**Jackson** : what did u expect me to do? just walk past?

 **JB** : I wasn't expecting you to do that, but I was hoping

 **Jackson** : too bad because i'm great at living up to expectations!

 **Jinyoung** : whatever  
**Jinyoung** : tell the others the food's here

 **Jackson** : but yugbam are in the middle of a crackhead dance duet

 **JB** : all the more reason to tell them NOW

 **Jackson** : wow chill

 **Jinyoung** : what about mark hyung and youngjae?

 **Jackson** : youngjae is recording them

 **JB** : I wasn't expecting anything less

 **Jackson** : mark hyung is standing to the side pretending not to know us

 **Jinyoung** : that's also expected

 **Jackson** : oh  
**Jackson** : they heard me mention food and rushed inside  
**Jackson** : except bambam  
**Jackson** : he got control of the speakers and is messing around with that

 **Jinyoung** : leave him

 **Jackson** : gladly

 **JB** : don't just leave him there!

 **Jackson** : too late  
**Jackson** : i'm already heading inside :)  
**Jackson** : see you soon hyungs

_Jackson_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**Jinyoung** : i-  
 **Jinyoung** : i'm not his hyung

 **JB** : Are you sure about that

 **Jinyoung** : you know what  
**Jinyoung** : i'm not sure, actually

 **JB** : i can see them coming toward our table

 **Jinyoung** : i'm going to get bambam

 **JB** : really??

 **Jinyoung** : why is that surprising to you

 **JB** : ...i shouldn't answer that

 **Jinyoung** : smart choice  
**Jinyoung** : i'll be back soon

_Jinyoung_ has left **jackson are you lost**

**JB** : dear lord give me patience

_JB_ has deleted **jackson are you lost**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Mark** : like, "ahahah i love u man but no homo though, unless..?"  
>  **Gyeom** : exactly like that


	35. f i r s t l o v e <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have two short got7 stories that i'm working on rn, both yugyeom-centric, and i'm hoping i'll be able to post them before school starts next week

_Jackson_ created a new group!

_Jackson_ added Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Otter, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_Jackson_ set the chat name to **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Jackson** : yugyeom just stole my food  
 **Jackson** : so i would like for bambam to know,  
 **Jackson** : that even though you may be yugyeom's boyfriend, i will always be his first kiss

 **Bambi** : the fuck

 **Mark** : wait, wHat??

 **Jackson** : oh shit hyung  
**Jackson** : i didn't mean to add everyone to this chat i just did it out of habit

 **Gyeom** : lol accidentally exposed himself to his boyfriend

 **Bambi** : jackson, wtf

 **Mark** : what do you mean first kiss

 **Jinyoung** : doesnt sound like there are a lot of different meanings to that

 **JB** : jackson was yugyeom's first kiss, i'm assuming

 **Jinyoung** : there's nothing else he could possibly mean by that

 **Bambi** : yugyeom what the fuck  
**Bambi** : when??? why?? how?!?

 **Gyeom** : uuuuh  
**Gyeom** : a long time ago..?

 **Mark** : incorrect answer

 **Gyeom** : it was during our trainee days

 **Bambi** : better answer

 **Mark** : but still two more questions

 **Bambi** : HOW

 **Gyeom** : he put his lips on my lips?  
**Gyeom** : yknow, like one does when they kiss

 **Bambi** : ffs gyeom i know how to kiss

 **Mark** : how did it happen?

 **Gyeom** : he asked if he could kiss me, i said yes

 **JB** : ok i'm actually curious now

 **Jinyoung** : hate to admit it but same

 **Mark** : please hurry up and explain before i commit a murder

 **Bambi** : oh right  
**Bambi** : i want to know, too

 **Gyeom** : ...ask jackson hyung

 **Mark** : oh, i will

 **Bambi** : JACKSON HYUNG

 **Jackson** : why tf am i getting involved

 **JB** : you started this shit  
**JB** : it's only fair you get involved yourself

 **Otter** : this is a little tense and i already know the story, so

_Otter_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Bambi** : was he really your first love

 **Gyeom** : no!!! i was never in love with jackson hyung

 **JB** : ok, was it like a bet or something?

 **Jinyoung** : a dare?

 **Gyeom** : no  
**Gyeom** : we did it of our own free will

 **JB** : then please explain because this is not making any sense

 **Gyeom** : so i think i was 14 years old  
**Gyeom** : an innocent, inexperienced wee trainee

 **Jinyoung** : not sure if i like this storytelling style

 **JB** : when are you getting to the point?

 **Gyeom** : fine, whatever  
**Gyeom** : hyung found out i had never kissed anyone and asked if i wanted to, i said yes, he asked if he could kiss me, i said yes

 **Bambi** : ...

 **Mark** : ...that's it??

 **Gyeom** : yeah that's it

 **JB** : why have so many of our members kissed each other  
**JB** : especially those who weren't even interested in each other

 **Bambi** : many?? jackson & yugyeom are only two people hyung

 **JB** : jackson, yugyeom, mark hyung, jinyoungie...

 **Bambi** : wait when did mark & jinyoung kiss?

 **Mark** : we told you already  
**Mark** : at a party, to get free drinks

 **Bambi** : ooh i remember now  
**Bambi** : i have to leave  
**Bambi** : but before i go, i should probably mention that you can add me & youngjae to that list

_Bambi_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Jinyoung** : wait, youngjae??

 **Gyeom** : he already left

 **Jinyoung** : i know  
**Jinyoung** : i meant more like, yOUNGJAE ????

 **Mark** : a shocked exclamation

 **Gyeom** : where did jackson go?

 **JB** : are you not bothered by what your boyfriend just said?

 **Gyeom** : no  
**Gyeom** : are you??

 **JB** : ...

 **Mark** : jackson just wanted to start some drama but he's not actually looking at his phone

 **Gyeom** : oh ok

 **Jinyoung** : are you really not bothered by the fact that bambam and youngjae have kissed?

 **Gyeom** : why would i be  
**Gyeom** : i mean i just said i've kissed jackson hyung

 **Jinyoung** : which bambam seemed bothered by, so why shouldn't it be the same for you?

 **Gyeom** : lol i'm actually surprised that bambam was surprised  
**Gyeom** : i mean he already knew i'm gay for jackson hyung

 **JB** : What the actual

 **Gyeom** : no but like in a friend way

 **Mark** : like, "ahahah i love u man but no homo though, unless..?"

 **Gyeom** : exactly like that  
**Gyeom** : except there's no "unless"  
**Gyeom** : i would never cheat on bambam

 **Jinyoung** : just reading this makes me feel cheated on and i'm not even the one that's dating yugyeom

 **JB** : does bambam not feel bad when you say this

 **Gyeom** : oh but bambam is also gay for jackson hyung so i think we're cool

 **Jinyoung** : how does mark hyung feel about the two of them being gay for your boyfriend?

 **Mark** : oh, i'm fine  
**Mark** : they might be gay for jackson but he isn't gay for them

 **Jinyoung** : are you saying that as a jealous boyfriend or..?

 **Mark** : no  
**Mark** : i just know he's not gay for them

 **JB** : how can you be so sure

 **Mark** : because he's gay for yugyeom's brother

 **Gyeom** : oh yeah that's true lol

 **Jinyoung** : i find it weird how casual everyone is about this

 **Mark** : about which part

 **Jinyoung** : honestly? all of it

 **JB** : at this point, you really shouldn't be surprised

 **Jinyoung** : i know  
**Jinyoung** : but still i find myself surprised

 **Gyeom** : am i allowed to leave or am i still getting interrogated

 **Mark** : you were never interrogated  
**Mark** : jackson wanted to start some drama

 **Gyeom** : and that involved me

 **JB** : which led to some interesting things being revealed

 **Jinyoung** : but no one really explained anything  
**Jinyoung** : except for yugyeom

 **Mark** : are you talking about youngbam and their revelation

 **JB** : I thought it was bamjae

 **Gyeom** : it's youngbam

 **JB** : k

 **Jinyoung** : yes, i'm talking about them

 **Gyeom** : well they're not here rn so we're not getting any answers  
**Gyeom** : can i leave

 **JB** : only since you asked so nicely

_Gyeom_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Jinyoung** : well this has been interesting

 **JB** : should someone tell jackson to get his phone so that he can delete this

 **Mark** : or we could just leave him alone in the gc

 **Jinyoung** : good idea

_Jinyoung_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**JB** : why is everyone always so eager to leave

 **Mark** : because everything that happens in these group chats is bullshit  
**Mark** : and you can only take so much bs in one day before spontaneously combusting

 **JB** : ...in that case, i'm surprised we're all still alive

 **Mark** : lmao same

 **JB** : i guess i'm gonna go spontaneously combust then

 **Mark** : good luck

 **JB** : thanks..?

_JB_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Mark** : hey jackson  
 **Mark** : whenever you see this  
 **Mark** : just know that jinyoung isn't the only other member i've kissed  
 **Mark** : and i can't wait for you to kill me for saying that

_Mark_ has left **f i r s t l o v e <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what mark means is that he has kissed jackson, but he's kinda messing with him by saying it like that lol
> 
> next part:  
>  **Bambi** : hey guys i have another important question  
>  **Bambi** : where would u first eat someone if u were a cannibal


	36. @ starbucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this chapter went,.. somewhere. i think?

_Mark_ created a new group!

_Mark_ added JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_Mark_ set the chat name to **@ starbucks**

**Mark** : hey guys i'm at starbucks and this weird lil dude just walked in

 **Jackson** : why is he weird?

 **Mark** : he's got noodle legs and just the general appearance of a chicken nugget

 **Bambi** : uuh

 **Mark** : oh there he is!

 **Otter** : oh, you were talking about bambam

 **Bambi** : honestly  
**Bambi** : fuck you hyung

 **Jinyoung** : what did bambam do this time

 **Bambi** : i literally did nothing

 **Mark** : he existed  
**Mark** : isn't that enough

 **Jinyoung** : lmao yes it is

 **Bambi** : ...why do you hate me

 **Jinyoung** : i don't, but it's fun to joke about

 **Bambi** : ...  
**Bambi** : but now that we're all here, i actually have a serious question

 **Mark** : go on then

 **Bambi** : what would our ABO dynamics be??

 **JB** : I... have no idea what that means

 **Jackson** : welp someone's been reading too much fanfic

 **Mark** : ABO means Alpha Beta Omega

 **JB** : oh  
**JB** : in that case,

_JB_ has left **@ starbucks**

**Bambi** : jb hyung is an alpha

 **Gyeom** : yeah  
**Gyeom** : but he's whipped for his 2 boyfrens

 **Bambi** : pushover alpha?

 **Jackson** : oh yeah definitely

 **Bambi** : then jinyoung hyung is a dominant omega  
**Bambi** : and youngjae hyung is a beta

 **Jackson** : hm okay

 **Otter** : do you guys think jackson hyung is the alpha  
**Otter** : or mark hyung?

 **Bambi** : i feel like whoever is the omega definitely lies about it

 **Gyeom** : or they're both betas

 **Jackson** : mark hyung is the omega

_Jackson_ has left **@ starbucks**

**Mark** : ...

 **Otter** : we should move on to yugbam

 **Bambi** : both betas

 **Mark** : great now we're done with this

 **Bambi** : no mark hyung add jackson back  
**Bambi** : pls

_Mark_ added Jackson to **@ starbucks**

**Bambi** : hey u guys i have another important question  
 **Bambi** : where would u first eat someone if u were a cannibal

 **Gyeom** : i know u probably want me to quote that vine but i need to say this  
**Gyeom** : thumb

 **Otter** : why??

 **Gyeom** : looks like a chicken leg

 **Otter** : hm  
**Otter** : i think i would start with the ear

 **Gyeom** : yeah, something small

 **Jackson** : i'd start with like, maybe the arm

 **Otter** : why

 **Jackson** : in case u don't have time for everything, it's better to start big

 **Mark** : ...  
**Mark** : i hate how much logic you're using for this

 **Bambi** : so no one's starting with the dick?

 **Otter** : no one besides you, no

 **Gyeom** : lol

 **Bambi** : what about you mark hyung

 **Mark** : no

 **Bambi** : i feel like hyung line aren't very invested in this  
**Bambi** : i'm just trying to have a conversation with u guys!

 **Jackson** : i'm invested!

 **Mark** : we don't claim you as a hyung

 **Jackson** : wow okay

 **Bambi** : but the other hyungs aren't giving their A's to my Q's :(

 **Jackson** : take that out of context and it sounds pretty weird

 **Bambi** : whaat

 **Mark** : it really doesn't but ok

 **Bambi** : see?  
**Bambi** : they never entertain our ideas :(

 **Jinyoung** : might have something to do with being realists vs being idealists

 **Gyeom** : wow you're thinking too much about this

 **Jackson** : this is too serious

 **Otter** : same

 **Mark** : you know what  
**Mark** : okay  
**Mark** : if i was a cannibal i'd start with something small, like youngjae said

 **Jinyoung** : ...

 **Otter** : exactly! it makes the most sense

 **Jackson** : only if you're w e a k

 **Jinyoung** : please don't turn this into what i think you're gonna turn this into

 **Gyeom** : REAL cannibals start with the BIG parts

 **Jinyoung** : could we rewind to before this topic was brought up  
**Jinyoung** : i hate everything you're saying rn

 **Bambi** : REAL cannibals realize that the BEST way to go is GO BIG or GO HOME

 **Jinyoung** : please go home

 **Jackson** : BIG BIG BIG

 **Jinyoung** : how did we end up here  
**Jinyoung** : seriously guys

 **Otter** : oh yeah this all started at starbucks

 **Jinyoung** : NEW TOPIC  
**Jinyoung** : are you still at starbucks hyung?

 **Mark** : yea

 **Gyeom** : is dabdab also there

 **Bambi** : no i got take away to avoid mark hyung

 **Otter** : why

 **Bambi** : he said i look like a chicken nugget

 **Jinyoung** : i mean,..

 **Jackson** : i see it

 **Bambi** : and that i have noodle legs

 **Otter** : haven't you said the exact same thing about your legs before?

 **Bambi** : that's not my point

 **Gyeom** : then what is your point?

 **Bambi** : that mark hyung is r00d

 **Mark** : yea but so are u  
**Mark** : it evens out

 **Bambi** : sigh

 **Jinyoung** : he's not wrong though  
**Jinyoung** : you're both rude

 **Jackson** : everyone is rude sometimes

 **Otter** : jackson hyung is right

 **Mark** : but bambam  
**Mark** : if u thought i actually meant anything by it,  
**Mark** : i didn't

 **Bambi** : yeah i know  
**Bambi** : but thanks for saying that

 **Jackson** : am i really seeing this

 **Otter** : a genuinely nice moment happening between mark hyung and bambam?

 **Gyeom** : it's hard to believe

 **Bambi** : shut up

 **Mark** : you guys talk too much

 **Jackson** : wasn't that why you made this chat though  
**Jackson** : to talk?

 **Mark** : you're right  
**Mark** : but now I don't wanna talk anymore  
**Mark** : soo

_Mark_ has deleted **@ starbucks**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Mark** : it's only illegal if you get caught  
>  **Jinyoung** : that's a horrible morality


	37. random thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maknae line shenanigans again

_Otter_ created a new group!

_Otter_ added Mark, JB, Jackson and Jinyoung to the group!

_Otter_ set the chat name to **random thoughts**

**Otter** : trade your bones for gold

 **Jinyoung** : hey youngjae wtf does this mean

 **JB** : I'm concerned

 **Mark** : i think we all are

 **Otter** : oh i was just talking about the tooth fairy  
**Otter** : like, hide that discarded bone under your pillow and wait for the tiny demon to appear while you're sleeping to steal your bone and replace it with gold

 **JB** : that's,...

 **Mark** : i mean you're not wrong but you've made me uncomfortable

 **Jackson** : what do you mean he's not wrong  
**Jackson** : he's fucking wrong

 **JB** : technically, I don't disagree with what he's saying, but the way he says it is weird

 **Jackson** : first of all, the tooth fairy is not a demon

 **Mark** : well she's not NOT a demon

 **Jinyoung** : he's not wrong

 **Jackson** : ookay  
**Jackson** : but are teeth really bones?

 **JB** : No, they're not

 **Jinyoung** : i guess he was wrong about that part

 **Mark** : but everything else was pretty accurate

 **Jackson** : for real  
**Jackson** : why do you always support youngjae's crackheadedness but not everyone else's

 **JB** : crackheadedness is not a word

 **Jinyoung** : i support the crackheadedness i can deal with each day  
**Jinyoung** : if he had said the same thing yesterday, i would have left immediately

 **JB** : so it has nothing to do with who says it, but rather what mood you're in when they say it?

 **Jinyoung** : yes

 **Jackson** : then why are you always annoyed with me when i do it?

 **Jinyoung** : oh but you're constantly annoying  
**Jinyoung** : youngjae only does it occasionally

 **Mark** : ...guys

 **Jackson** : what

 **Mark** : did youngjae just say that and leave?

 **JB** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : it seems like maybe he did

 **Mark** : and he didn't add bambam or yugyeom to the group

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Mark** : do u see what i'm saying

 **JB** : i do

 **Jinyoung** : they're up to something

 **Mark** : exactly  
**Mark** : youngjae must have been a distraction or smth

 **Jackson** : aren't they always, though  
**Jackson** : and what are we gonna do about it

 **Jinyoung** : anyone got any ideas on what they might be up to?  
**Jinyoung** : because if it doesn't involve me, i don't care

 **JB** : there are a billion different things they could be up to

 **Mark** : there's no way to know if you don't know

 **Jackson** : that's a quote if i ever heard one

 **Mark** : shut up

 **Jackson** : "there's no way to know if you don't know"

 **Jinyoung** : stop bothering mark hyung

 **Mark** : thank you jinyoung

 **JB** : YOUNGJAE

 **Otter** : yes hyung? :)

 **Jackson** : omg hyung what are you doing

 **JB** : what are you doing right now, youngjae-ah? <3

 **Jinyoung** : oh shit

 **Otter** : oh, hyung, uuuh  
**Otter** : just hanging :)

 **JB** : with yugyeom and bambam? :)

 **Otter** : uuh yeah ^.^

 **Jackson** : what am i watching

 **JB** : and what are you guys gonna do together? :p

 **Otter** : we uuuh  
**Otter** : we're gonna take over the company hyung ^.^

_Otter_ has left **random thoughts**

**Jackson** : i've never seen jb use that many emoticons  
 **Jackson** : W h y n o w

 **Jinyoung** : manipulative shit

 **JB** : I knew it'd make youngjae answer my questions

 **Mark** : great  
**Mark** : now what do we do?

 **Jinyoung** : they can't seriously be planning to take over the company

 **Jackson** : i wouldn't put it past them tbh

 **JB** : I don't think it's possible for them to do it

 **Mark** : i think it is

 **Jinyoung** : how??

 **Mark** : there are many ways  
**Mark** : only question is what they're willing to do

 **Jackson** : why do u sound like the mysterious man that's helping the main character in a movie

 **Mark** : i've watched too many dramas lately

 **JB** : same

 **Jinyoung** : okay but please go on  
**Jinyoung** : how can they take over the company?

 **Mark** : threats, bribery, murder, deception, fraud, extortion

 **Jackson** : hang on can you repeat that thing in the middle there

 **Mark** : deception

 **Jackson** : no the other one

 **Mark** : murder

 **Jackson** : yeah that's the one  
**Jackson** : you think they're gonna MURDER someone??

 **JB** : I'm positive they're not gonna murder anyone

 **Jinyoung** : i find it worrying that murder is the only thing on that list you don't think they're willing to do

 **Jackson** : but murder is illegal  
**Jackson** : they can't do that

 **JB** : ...as is everything else on that list

 **Jinyoung** : i'm not sure there's a legal way for them to take over the company

 **Mark** : bribery

 **JB** : but that's not LEGAL

 **Mark** : it's only illegal if you get caught

 **Jinyoung** : that's a horrible morality  
**Jinyoung** : and it's not true  
**Jinyoung** : bribery IS illegal

 **JB** : I feel like we're not getting any closer to figuring out what maknae line is up to

 **Jackson** : taking over the company

 **Mark** : yea we know

 **Jinyoung** : but what does that even mean

 **Jackson** : i wish we'd do things like what they're doing  
**Jackson** : yknow, for bonding or whatever

 **JB** : you mean things like taking over the company?

 **Jackson** : yeah exactly

 **Mark** : oh, so sorry for not aspiring to become criminals  
**Mark** : didn't know that was something you wanted to do

 **Jinyoung** : i can feel the sarcasm

 **JB** : we're getting sidetracked again

 **Mark** : okay  
**Mark** : did anyone see their list?

 **Jinyoung** : what?

 **Jackson** : wait they have a list?

 **JB** : I didn't think they were organized enough for that  
**JB** : what's the list for?

 **Mark** : it's the steps to take over the company

 **Jinyoung** : didn't know that existed

 **Mark** : did none of you see it?

 **Jackson** : no

 **JB** : why would we?

 **Mark** : well i did  
**Mark** : but i don't remember what it said  
**Mark** : all i remember is that 'nap time' was written in rainbow colors

 **Jackson** : ahahah that's great

 **Jinyoung** : that's such a maknae line thing

 **JB** : sidetracking

 **Jackson** : ok ok sorry

 **JB** : I just don't want the company to burn down or something

 **Jinyoung** : maybe that's it

 **Jackson** : what?

 **Jinyoung** : they cause trouble in some way  
**Jinyoung** : they're not actually gonna take over the company permanently, they just wanna take everyone's attention for a little while  
**Jinyoung** : and the only way they know how to do that is by causing trouble to disturb everyone

 **Jackson** : ...

 **Mark** : ...

 **JB** : why did that make so much sense

 **Jinyoung** : but,  
**Jinyoung** : they wouldn't do anything dangerous  
**Jinyoung** : right?

 **Jackson** : don't underestimate them

 **Mark** : ignore jackson  
**Mark** : they would definitely not do something dangerous  
**Mark** : not on purpose at least

 **Jinyoung** : ...so you're saying that they might accidentally do something dangerous

 **Mark** : that's exactly what i'm saying

 **Jackson** : well shit then  
**Jackson** : didn't know this was gonna turn into "protect the maknaes"-day

 **JB** : with the maknaes we have, every day is "protect the maknaes"-day

 **Mark** : true

 **Jinyoung** : sigh  
**Jinyoung** : so what do we do now

 **JB** : we should look for them at the company

 **Jackson** : i'll take the dance practice rooms

 **JB** : great, go

 **Jackson** : yes sir!

_Jackson_ has left **random thoughts**

**JB** : jinyoung, check around the recording studious

 **Jinyoung** : will do

_Jinyoung_ has left **random thoughts**

**Mark** : do you think they'll be on the roof?

 **JB** : could be  
**JB** : we still don't know what they're planning, so it's hard to say

 **Mark** : then i'll check the roof & the top floors

 **JB** : great

_Mark_ has left **random thoughts**

**JB** : i guess i'll just start looking everyone aside from those three places then

_JB_ has left **random thoughts**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Gyeom** : JB HYUNG I SENTENCE YOU TO 2 HOURS IN PRISON  
>  **Nyoung** : wait what


	38. who started the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school starts tomorrow and i'm :) not :) prepared :)

_JB_ created a new group!

_JB_ added Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Otter, Bambi and Gyeom to the group!

_JB_ set the chat name to **who started the fire**

**JB** : Okay, who here did it

 **Bambi** : how do you even know it was one of us?!  
**Bambi** : there are lots of people at the company!!!

**Otter** : yeah!

**Bambi** : anyone of those could have been the one to set fire to that trash can!

**Otter** : exactly!

**Gyeom** : why would you assume it's someone from this group?

**JB** : oh no, i'm not assuming it's anyone from this group  
**JB** : i'm saying it's one of you three

**Jinyoung** : or, even more likely: all three of you

**Gyeom** : i'd like to plead innocent

**Otter** : me too

**Bambi** : are you guilty even if it was an accident

**JB** : yes

**Bambi** : i want a lawyer  
**Bambi** : and i'd like to witness against gyeom & jae

_Otter_ has changed their name to Jae

**Jae** : i'd like to plead innocent again

 **Gyeom** : is jae like your other persona or something

**Jae** : it's my name

**Jinyoung** : it's not, though  
**Jinyoung** : it's just a part of your name

**Jae** : you should be nyoung!

_Jinyoung_ has changed their name to Nyoung

**Nyoung** : fine

 **Gyeom** : i'm innocent  
**Gyeom** : you have no evidence

**JB** : please just get to your statements or whatever

**Nyoung** : yeah, what did you do

**Bambi** : why is it that either everyone changes their name in one minute or no one does it for like a month

**JB** : stop changing the subject

**Bambi** : i wasn't but ok  
**Bambi** : so, i'm innocent

**Gyeom** : you're not though

**Bambi** : WHY ARE U BETRAYING ME

**Jae** : none of u are innocent

**Bambi** : SNAKES

**Gyeom** : says the snake himself

**Bambi** : Youngjae isn't innocent either

**JB** : Explain.

**Nyoung** : unless you'd rather skip the explanation and let us rage before we know the whole story

**Bambi** : omg no

**Jae** : we'll explain!

**Gyeom** : we honestly thought the lighter didn't work  
**Gyeom** : it was a mistake

**Nyoung** : ...what lighter

**Bambi** : the one we were using for the fireworks

**Nyoung** : what fireworks

**Jae** : the fireworks we were gonna set off on the roof

**Nyoung** : uuh okay

**JB** : Ok, but why were you lighting fireworks

**Bambi** : just doing our job, promoting the group  
**Bambi** : listen to Firework by GOT7!

**JB** : ...

**Nyoung** : so your lighter didn't work and your first reaction was to throw it in a trash can

**Jae** : well, yeah  
**Jae** : it wasn't working

**Gyeom** : except it kinda was so the trash can lit on fire, but yknow  
**Gyeom** : we didn't think it was working

**JB** : hm

**Nyoung** : ...

**Bambi** : oh no

**Gyeom** : shit

**Otter** : here comes our sentence

**Bambi** : i hope it's not prison  
**Bambi** : prison would do horrible things to my skin

**Gyeom** : seriously

**Jae** : are you for real

**Bambi** : what??  
**Bambi** : i bet my hair would look real bad as well

**Gyeom** : i'll break you out if you really end up in prison

**Jae** : that's true love right there

**JB** : Guys

**Bambi** : omg no

**Jae** : here it comes

**Gyeom** : JB HYUNG I SENTENCE YOU TO 2 HOURS IN PRISON

**Nyoung** : wait what

**JB** : For what??

**Bambi** : plot twist

**Jae** : what is happening

**JB** : Why am I going to prison?

**Gyeom** : FOR HAVING A BORING NAME

**JB** : ...

**Jae** : oof

**Bambi** : well he's not wrong

_JB_ has changed their name to Defsoul

**Defsoul** : there

 **Jae** : ooh

_Jae_ has changed their name to Ars

**Nyoung** : can people stop changing their name

 **Bambi** : only three people changed  
**Bambi** : and u were one of them

**Nyoung** : irrelevant

**Gyeom** : i bet jb hyung is gonna change again before the next gc

**Defsoul** : why is it always "the next gc"  
**Defsoul** : why can we never keep one

**Bambi** : ooh he's back to all lowercase

**Ars** : does that mean we're off the hook

**Defsoul** : NO

**Bambi** : WHY DID U REMIND HIM

**Ars** : SORRY I THOUGHT WE WERE PAST THAT SUBJECT

**Defsoul** : YOU STARTED A LITERAL FIRE  
**Defsoul** : YOU COULD GET ARRESTED FOR THIS

**Gyeom** : BUT WE PUT IT OUT IMMEDIATELY

**Bambi** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

**Jackson** : hey guys why are you screaming

**Ars** : IDK I'M SCARED

**Defsoul** : AND GUILTY

**Jackson** : ey jb hyung actually changed his name  
**Jackson** : as did youngjae!  
**Jackson** : proud of u my dudes

**Nyoung** : are you for real

**Jackson** : hey you changed yours too!

**Bambi** : oh we're done screaming?

**Defsoul** : No

**Ars** : still scared

**Gyeom** : i'm not sure i wanna stay in this gc

**Jackson** : what's going on lol

**Bambi** : scroll up

**Jackson** : don't wanna

**Nyoung** : lazy ass

**Jackson** : yes lmao  
**Jackson** : by the way mark hyung says hi

**Nyoung** : tell him i said PLEASE SAVE ME

**Jackson** : i'll let him know  
**Jackson** : but what's going on in this chat

**Defsoul** : youngjae, bambam and yugyeom started a fire at the company

**Jackson** : wait did they really

**Gyeom** : we've been through this already  
**Gyeom** : it was an ACCIDENT

**Ars** : besides, we put the fire out almost as soon as it started

**Bambi** : the fire alarm didn't even have time to go off!

**Nyoung** : the whole floor smelled like smoke though  
**Nyoung** : everyone was sent outside while they investigated  
**Nyoung** : it was a huge deal

**Bambi** : not our fault

**Defsoul** : yes it was?

**Bambi** : i meant, not our fault that they made it such a big deal

**Nyoung** : it WAS a big deal  
**Nyoung** : it was a fucking fire

**Bambi** : did u not go to school  
**Bambi** : people at my school started trash can fires almost weekly  
**Bambi** : miss those times lmao

**Defsoul** : what kind of school did you go to..?

**Bambi** : public school

**Jackson** : what a riveting conversation

**Defsoul** : BAMBAM

**Bambi** : ouch

**Defsoul** : YUGYEOM  
**Defsoul** : YOUNGJAE

**Nyoung** : finally

**Defsoul** : Please never do that again

**Nyoung** : ...  
**Nyoung** : that's it?!

**Jackson** : i can feel the disappointment lol

**Defsoul** : yeah that's it  
**Defsoul** : be glad you're not on your way to trial right now

**Bambi** : trust me, i'm very happy about that

**Gyeom** : same

**Ars** : yeah

**Nyoung** : i'm almost sad

**Jackson** : aaw

**Nyoung** : i said ALMOST

**Jackson** : yeah you'd miss them too much if they went to jail

**Nyoung** : well they're not going there  
**Nyoung** : so there's no point thinking about what could have happened

**Jackson** : sounds to me like you're deflating

**Defsoul** : ..?

**Ars** : do you mean deflecting

**Jackson** : probably lol

**Nyoung** : our language genius

**Jackson** : hey!

**Nyoung** : hello!

**Jackson** : stop

**Nyoung** : haji hajima, haji hajima

**Bambi** : lmao

**Jackson** : WHAT THE  
**Jackson** : k i'm never bothering jinyoung again

**Nyoung** : yesss

**Ars** : hah

**Defsoul** : are you two done

**Jackson** : yes

**Nyoung** : finally

**Defsoul** : great i'm going back inside

**Nyoung** : same bye

**Jackson** : wait only one floor evacuated?

**Otter** : yeah

**Bambi** : our floor

**Jackson** : great  
**Jackson** : i'm coming up now, see u

**Gyeom** : oh  
**Gyeom** : people are leaving without actually leaving the group chat

**Bambi** : for once lmao

**Ars** : amazing

**Gyeom** : we'll let this group chat live

**Bambi** : yeah

**Ars** : until next time

**Bambi** : bye guys

**Gyeom** : we're literally next to each other but ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Mark** : could we maybe try be normal for like one day please  
>  **Bambi** : if i act normal, u all think smth is wrong


	39. same s h i t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today i met the 2nd year music majors and one of them said "this school is either like a circus or a madhouse" and i've been in this school for two days but i already agree with him lol

_Gyeom_ created a new group!

_Gyeom_ added Mark, JB, Jackson, Jinyoung, Ars and Bambi to the group!

_Gyeom_ set the chat name to **same s h i t**

**Gyeom** : new day same shit

 **Bambi** : oof relatable

 **Gyeom** : somedays, my mood is all like OOOOH YEEEAAAAAHHHH  
**Gyeom** : other days it's more like i wanna sink into a bath and resurface three hours later

 **JB** : Yugyeom, that's called drowning

 **Gyeom** : sounds pleasant

 **Jinyoung** : Gyeomie, no

 **JB** : You're not allowed to drown in the bath today

 **Gyeom** : aww, why do u never let me be emo on main

 **Jinyoung** : ???

 **Mark** : could we maybe try be normal for like one day please

 **Bambi** : if i act normal, u all think smth is wrong  
**Bambi** : u literally asked if i was sick when i came into the kitchen yesterday

 **Jackson** : who asked that?

 **Bambi** : jb hyung, because i was calm and said good morning to him  
**Bambi** : like a normal person

 **JB** : I can't really argue because it's true

 **Jinyoung** : but he kinda had a valid reason to ask though

 **Bambi** : why??

 **Mark** : you usually don't say good morning

 **Bambi** : uuh, yea i do

 **Jackson** : "the sun has risen and so have i"  
**Jackson** : "another day, another blessing. at least for you guys. you're all blessed to be seeing this face"  
**Jackson** : "i'm awake because i have to be, not because i want to"

 **Jinyoung** : are those things he's said?

 **Bambi** : ...i think i have

 **Jackson** : and this morning you said "good night hyung" and when i asked why you were saying good night in the morning, you went "well it's always night somewhere. i wish it was here though"  
**Jackson** : and u sounded really said when u said that last part

 **Bambi** : well yeah, i wanted to sleep more so i wished it was night here

 **JB** : see? you never say good morning in a normal way

 **Bambi** : ok but why did jackson hyung remember that so exactly

 **Jackson** : i have a list in my phone of weird shit i've heard members say

 **Mark** : i'm guessing the majority of it is bambam

 **Jackson** : about 35% bambam, 25% yugyeom  
**Jackson** : and a surprising 20% is jb hyung

 **Ars** : really?

 **Jackson** : yeah!  
**Jackson** : wanna hear some of it?

 **JB** : no  
**JB** : can we get back to talking about why yugyeom wants to drown

 **Jackson** : soon

 **JB** : gyeom hasn't sent anything in a while  
**JB** : maybe he really did drown

 **Gyeom** : not now lol i wanna hear this

 **Mark** : he's fine, go on jackson

 **JB** : ...

 **Jackson** : hyung, you don't even know what's on my list yet

 **JB** : but i know it's gonna be horrible

 **Bambi** : well i've already been exposed, it's only fair if someone else is too

 **Gyeom** : you expose yourself everyday though

 **Bambi** : true lol

 **Jackson** : okay then here we go

 **JB** : ...

 **Jackson** : "i swear i'm not insane, but i have a voice in my head. except it's not a voice, it's just the coca-cola commercial"

 **Mark** : everyone has a voice in their head

 **JB** : ...i know that

 **Jackson** : "this is MY juice, satan"

 **Bambi** : oml

 **Jackson** : and my personal favorite,  
**Jackson** : "i don't want your freedom america, just a sandwich"

 **Mark** : wtf

 **JB** : he's making this up i haven't said these things

 **Jinyoung** : no i remember when you said the thing about the sandwich  
**Jinyoung** : it was when we were trying to order food in america

 **Ars** : oh right i was there too lol

 **JB** : ...always nice to know that my members are ready to expose me at any given moment

 **Ars** : of course

 **Jinyoung** : happy to be of service

 **JB** : ...

 **Bambi** : he's not gonna be upset cause he loves those two  
**Bambi** : that gives them privileges

 **Ars** : hehe

 **Jinyoung** : true

 **JB** : hey,  
**JB** : now that we're done exposing me, could we get back to yugyeom being emo on main

 **Jackson** : omg i've never seen him type like that

 **Mark** : same

 **Jinyoung** : he has a point though  
**Jinyoung** : yugyeom, why did u wanna drown in the bath?

 **Gyeom** : oh right, almost forgot  
**Gyeom** : i made this chat because i dropped my last piece of chocolate on the carpet

 **Mark** : ...

 **Jackson** : so that's what made u wanna drown in the bath?

 **Gyeom** : yes

 **Mark** : same lmao

 **Bambi** : mood

 **Ars** : me

 **Jinyoung** : ...  
**Jinyoung** : i wish to disown you all

 **Jackson** : then do it you coward

 **Jinyoung** : can't  
**Jinyoung** : it'd be bad for my image

 **Mark** : lmao

 **Bambi** : important question  
**Bambi** : did u still eat the chocolate gyeom?

 **Gyeom** : ew no, the carpet was dirty

 **Jackson** : rip in peace gyeom's chocolate, u will be missed

 **Gyeom** : it pained me to have to throw it away

 **Bambi** : press f to pay respect

 **Ars** : f

 **Mark** : f

 **Jackson** : f

 **JB** : f

 **Jinyoung** : this is a literal cult  
**Jinyoung** : i want out

 **Mark** : you couldn't leave jb and youngjae behind

 **Jinyoung** : i hate that you're right

 **Jackson** : our cult has you brainwashed

 **Gyeom** : blinded by love

 **Bambi** : your love for them keeps you stuck in the cult

 **Jinyoung** : yeah, but it doesn't keep me stuck in this gc

_Jinyoung_ has left **same s h i t**

**Jackson** : what if we all changed our names now that jinyoung isn't here  
 **Jackson** : as a fun surprise for the next gc

 **JB** : i'm p sure he won't care

 **Bambi** : so?

 **Mark** : i'm almost certain he won't care

 **Ars** : well we can do it anyway  
**Ars** : just for fun

 **Jackson** : yeah let's do it!  
**Jackson** : WAIT LPEASE LET ME CHOSE YU GUYS' NAMES!!

 **JB** : great spelling

 **Jackson** : thank

 **Mark** : i don't trust you to pick my name

 **Jackson** : in that case, it's a dare  
**Jackson** : i dare u all to let me pick your screen names

 **Mark** : i can't NOT accept a dare

 **Bambi** : I ACCEPT YOUR DARE

 **Gyeom** : go on then hyung

 **Ars** : pick my name!

 **JB** : i should've known  
**JB** : you're all too competitive to turn down a dare  
**JB** : fine, go on then jackson

 **Jackson** : jb hyung should be ChicAndSexy

 **JB** : what the fuck

 **Mark** : don't curse

 **Ars** : says you

_JB_ has changed their name to ChicAndSexy

**ChicAndSexy** : this will change soon

 **Jackson** : but remember, jinyoung has to see it first!

_ChicAndSexy_ has left **same s h i t**

**Bambi** : he got tired of our bullshit

 **Jackson** : bambam!  
**Jackson** : you're gonna be 97youngandrich

 **Bambi** : for real

 **Jackson** : yes

_Bambi_ has changed their name to 97youngandrich

**97youngandrich** : hey i think i finally relate to jb hyung for once  
 **97youngandrich** : because this name made me want to leave the chat too

_97youngandrich_ has left **same s h i t**

**Ars** : please don't give me a horrible name

 **Jackson** : no promises youngjae  
**Jackson** : hmm  
**Jackson** : you're gonna beee...  
**Jackson** : T-expresso

_Ars_ has changed their name to T-expresso

**T-expresso** : well that's a horrible name

 **Gyeom** : i hate it too  
**Gyeom** : but i love the reference tho

 **Jackson** : gyeom!  
**Jackson** : your name will be brownie

 **Gyeom** : huh

_Gyeom_ has changed their name to Brownie

**Brownie** : not bad actually

 **Mark** : can i just say that i still don't trust you jackson

 **Jackson** : well you've said it now  
**Jackson** : hyung, your name will be...

 **Mark** : please no don't build up just say it

 **Jackson** : okay fine  
**Jackson** : you'll be Markie

 **T-expresso** : that's basically his real name

 **Brownie** : yeah why does he get to be normal

_Mark_ has changed their name to Markie

**Brownie** : ooh we kinda match with the "ie"

 **Markie** : nice

 **T-expresso** : does this mean we get to chose jacksons name

 **Markie** : yes

 **Brownie** : PAPILLON  
**Brownie** : HE HAS TO BE PAPILLON

 **Jackson** : fuck no

 **Markie** : fuck yes

 **T-expresso** : yes hyung! be papillon!

 **Markie** : change your name to papillon, i dare you

 **Jackson** : ...

_Jackson_ has changed their name to Papillon

**Brownie** : great now we're done  
 **Brownie** : bye guys

_Brownie_ has deleted **same s h i t**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Papillon** : lol he's cursing so much today  
>  **ChicAndSexy** : well it's stressful to travel with five kids


	40. Airport

**who started the fire [group chat]**

_ChicAndSexy_ set the chat name to **Airport**

**Jinyoung** : are you guys coming or what

 **Markie** : we just dropped off our baggage

 **Papillon** : so you'll go through security and then you'll join us, right?

 **ChicAndSexy** : why haven't you guys gone through security yet

 **T-expresso** : it's scary

 **Papillon** : but you're not bringing anything illegal

 **T-expresso** : what if i accidentally have a gun  
**T-expresso** : i feel like that might happen

 **ChicAndSexy** : youngjae, i somehow don't think that's a very valid concern  
**ChicAndSexy** : but me & jinyoung are ready to board the plane so please hurry

 **Markie** : wait where's jackson

 **ChicAndSexy** : isn't he with you?

 **Markie** : no, i'm with the maknaes  
**Markie** : jackson's already gone through security

 **Papillon** : oh i'm  
**Papillon** : on my way

 **97youngandrich** : sounds suspicious

 **Jinyoung** : sigh

 **Brownie** : what are you sighing at this time

 **Jinyoung** : have a wild guess

 **T-expresso** : jackson hyung

 **Jinyoung** : have another guess

 **Markie** : our names

 **97youngandrich** : hyung you weren't supposed to say anything!

 **Jinyoung** : he's right  
**Jinyoung** : i'm sighing at your names

 **T-expresso** : thank god you've noticed it

_T-expresso_ has changed their name to Youngjae

**Youngjae** : i have been wanting to change it since i got it

 **Jinyoung** : yeah yeah nice prank or whatever  
**Jinyoung** : but are you going through security soon or what

 **Markie** : yeah we are

 **Brownie** : which is why the four of us shouldn't be typing in the chat  
**Brownie** : u know, since we're supposed to put our phones away

 **Jinyoung** : then put your phones away!

 **97youngandrich** : lol ok

 **Papillon** : so is no one else changing their names back  
**Papillon** : because i personally think Jinyoung should change his to match us

 **Youngjae** : i already changed mine back though

 **Jinyoung** : put. your. phone. away.

 **Papillon** : at least u were t-expresso for a little while  
**Papillon** : jinyoung never changes his name

 **ChicAndSexy** : you're right

 **Jinyoung** : then what  
**Jinyoung** : i don't have anything to change it to

 **Papillon** : be junior

 **ChicAndSexy** : oh no

 **Jinyoung** : you know what

_Jinyoung_ has changed their name to Junior

**Junior** : but if anyone else calls me junior you're fucking dead

 **Papillon** : wait, I'M dead if someone else calls you junior?

 **Junior** : yes

 **Papillon** : WHERES THE LOGIC IN THAT

 **Junior** : THERE HAS NEVER BEEN ANY LOGIC IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **ChicAndSexy** : you can't loose something you never had

 **Papillon** : that was... deep  
**Papillon** : but also i don't think you should be junior anymore  
**Papillon** : it might get me murdered

 **Junior** : well then what

 **ChicAndSexy** : be peach

 **Papillon** : ooh

_Junior_ has changed their name to Peach

**Peach** : i fuckin hate all of you

 **ChicAndSexy** : then why did you change your name

 **Peach** : that's a GREAT question  
**Peach** : and my GREAT answer would be leave me the fuck alone

 **Papillon** : lol he's cursing so much today

 **ChicAndSexy** : well it's stressful to travel with five kids

 **Peach** : does anyone know if the other four are through security yet

 **Papillon** : based on the lack of bambam in this group chat,  
**Papillon** : i don't think so

 **ChicAndSexy** : also, jackson, where are you?

 **Papillon** : yeah that's a great question

 **Peach** : are you lost

 **Papillon** : no  
**Papillon** : but i'm not sure where i am

 **ChicAndSexy** : that's literally the definition of being lost

 **Papillon** : shut up i'm not lost  
**Papillon** : i've just misplaced my memory of the way to wherever you guys are

 **Peach** : do you need me to come and get you?

 **Papillon** : all i need is for someone to tell me where i'm supposed to go

 **Markie** : ffs jackson  
**Markie** : leave the gc and call me, i'll give you directions

 **Papillon** : MARKIE POOH!!!  
**Papillon** : thanks you!!!

 **Markie** : i said leave the gc

 **Papillon** : oh fine

_Papillon_ has left **Airport**

**ChicAndSexy** : you're through security?

 **Markie** : yeah  
**Markie** : but now i gotta go call jackson apparently

_Markie_ has left **Airport**

**97youngandrich** : WE'RE BACK BAYBEEE

 **Peach** : no, please leave again

 **Brownie** : lmao dabdab what's up with that spelling

 **Youngjae** : BAYBEE  
**Youngjae** : hahahhaha i hated that

 **97youngandrich** : well luckily i don't care for your opinions!  
**97youngandrich** : i happen to like that spelling!

 **Peach** : well luckily i don't have to witness this anymore

_Peach_ has left **Airport**

**Youngjae** : wait he changed his name

 **ChicAndSexy** : it's weird how long it took you to notice that

 **97youngandrich** : but it took less than a minute??

 **ChicAndSexy** : he had time to leave the gc before you noticed

 **97youngandrich** : you're not wrong  
**97youngandrich** : but i'm not wrong either  
**97youngandrich** : so who's right??!?

 **Youngjae** : well now you broke bambam

 **Brownie** : he just froze and stared

 **Youngjae** : if he starts shaking on the floor, i'm leaving  
**Youngjae** : ...

_Youngjae_ has left **Airport**

**ChicAndSexy** : did he really..?

 **Brownie** : yup  
**Brownie** : dabdab is on the floor and youngjae is disappearing quickly

 **ChicAndSexy** : he shouldn't be doing that, someone could think he's having an attack of some sort

 **Brownie** : oh no i put on music, it looks like he's dancing  
**Brownie** : which i guess he is in a way

 **ChicAndSexy** : imitating an aneurysm is not dancing

 **Brownie** : debatable  
**Brownie** : i mean dancing is a type of storytelling  
**Brownie** : it's an artform  
**Brownie** : and laying on the ground, shaking, that really tells a story

 **ChicAndSexy** : yeah  
**ChicAndSexy** : it tells the story of how stupid you guys are

 **Brownie** : you're right!

 **ChicAndSexy** : sigh

 **Brownie** : oh dabdab is getting up now  
**Brownie** : he's getting his phone  
**Brownie** : typing...

 **97youngandrich** : what if airplanes were like thomas the train and had these really creepy faces and were conscious beings that controlled themselves?

 **Brownie** : we'd all be dead

 **ChicAndSexy** : wtf

 **97youngandrich** : i feel like they'd be up for murdering us all  
**97youngandrich** : just look at thomas the tank engine  
**97youngandrich** : his face? he'd murder you with no remorse

 **Brownie** : no guilt, no regret, just murder

 **97youngandrich** : exactly

 **ChicAndSexy** : oh look at that, i made this gc  
**ChicAndSexy** : you know what that means?

 **97youngandrich** : NO DON'T DELETE IT!

 **Brownie** : HAJIMA!

 **ChicAndSexy** : oops there i go

_ChicAndSexy_ has deleted **Airport**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> HARD CARRY EEY


	41. Hard carry EEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sat down to write on this fic, but instead i got dragged into a game of zombie tag with two 9 year olds… love my family

_Brownie_ created a new group!

_Brownie_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Peach, Youngjae and 97youngandrich to the group!

_Brownie_ set the chat name to **Hard carry EEY**

**Brownie** : Hello

 **Mark** : yugyeom? capitalizing? never seen that before

**97youngandrich** : Hello hi

**JB** : ...bambam is also capitalizing

**Brownie** : wait dabdab that is not a Love song

**Peach** : ??? why would it be

**Brownie** : Sorry, Love song was the only song title i could come up with that would express what i wanted to say

**97youngandrich** : Yes or yes it is, look it up lol  
**97youngandrich** : apparently it's by a girl group that wanted to Take over the world  
**97youngandrich** : Hello hi is one of their songs

**Youngjae** : hey what's up with your random capital letters

**Mark** : i have a feeling they're not random

**Brownie** : No

**97youngandrich** : mark hyung is Just right

**Peach** : wait  
**Peach** : there's a song title in everything you've sent so far

**JB** : oh so that's what the capital letters are for

**Youngjae** : ah, they're at the start of every song title

**Papillon** : Hello, Hello hi (no idea what song this is lol), Love song, Sorry, Yes or yes, Take over (haven't heard that one either), No, Just right...

**Mark** : but why though

**Brownie** : dabdab and i made a Bet bet

**97youngandrich** : well we didn't exactly make a Bet bet, it's more like a challenge

**JB** : i see

**Peach** : where are you guys rn?

**Brownie** : OMW Home :)

**97youngandrich** : Getting closer Home

**Papillon** : lol they both used the same song

**Brownie** : i meant Home by BTS

**97youngandrich** : and i meant Home by seventeen

**Papillon** : oh ok

**JB** : why are you doing this?

**97youngandrich:** Girls just wanna have fun

**Mark** : so basically you're doing this for fun

**Brownie** : Um oh ah yeah

**Papillon** : i wanna make this more challenging for them  
**Papillon** : let's ask questions!

**97youngandrich** : Stop stop it when did mark and jb change their names??

**Mark** : after the last gc  
**Mark** : it got annoying

**JB** : same

**Papillon** : okay great can we ask questions now

**97youngandrich** : Fine let's go

**Papillon** : how are you? :)  
**Papillon** : and you're not allowed to say fine again

**Brownie** : i am Perfect, thanks for asking ^.^

**97youngandrich** : i'm Safe and sound i guess

**Peach** : oh my god ask something harder  
**Peach** : like, what do you think the meaning of life is

**Youngjae** : oof that took a turn

**JB** : how are they supposed to respond to that using song titles??

**Papillon** : well it's definitely more challenging  
**Papillon** : come on guys, we're waiting  
**Papillon** : what's the meaning of life?

**Brownie** : this question is making me Stressed out cause i can't even respond to that normally without using song titles

**97youngandrich** : the meaning of life is to Shut up and dance  
**97youngandrich** : achieve your Wildest dreams  
**97youngandrich** : Focus on what you want to do  
**97youngandrich** : just Imagine how you want your life to be like and then living like that is the meaning of your life

**Brownie** : What the hell  
**Brownie** : that was a really Complicated answer dabdab

**97youngandrich** : Thanks

**Peach** : ...  
**Peach** : i wasn't expecting that

**Youngjae** : he kind of had a point with everything he was saying

**Papillon** : i'm surprised

**97youngandrich** : Rude, it sounds like u weren't expecting me to be smart

**Brownie** : lol dabdab Let it be  
**Brownie** : Rise above them, they're just mean

**97youngandrich** : My life would suck without you, gyeom  
**97youngandrich** : Thanks <3

**Brownie** : of course, i'm always There for you <33

**Peach** : ew  
**Peach** : they're getting sappy  
**Peach** : someone ask another question

**Youngjae** : what's your favorite animal? :)

**Mark** : ...  
**Mark** : great question

**Youngjae** : i feel like you're being sarcastic

**Mark** : no! i'm actually not  
**Mark** : i can't come up with any songs that have animals in the title, so it's a good question

**Brownie** : i like all Animals

**Papillon** : oh, right  
**Papillon** : maroon 5

**97youngandrich** : Me too

**Youngjae** : well that was fast

**Mark** : but how are you going to end this  
**Mark** : there are millions of songs, so technically you could keep doing this for weeks  
**Mark** : even longer if you're allowed to use the same song multiple times

**JB** : he has a point

**Peach** : how long will you do this?

**Brownie** : i Promise we'll stop at some point  
**Brownie** : but time is an Illusion so we're not giving up today

**Youngjae** : so you're not gonna stop

**97youngandrich** : Not today

**Mark** : well okay then

_Mark_ has left **Hard carry EEY**

**Peach** : if everyone just leaves, maybe they'll have stopped the next time someone makes a gc

 **JB** : great idea

_Peach_ has left **Hard carry EEY**

_JB_ has left **Hard carry EEY**

**Youngjae** : ...but i wanna know who wins

 **Papillon** : same

**97youngandrich** : Look, we're gonna keep going even if u leave this chat, so the only way to find out is by staying

**Youngjae** : are u gonna keep messaging

**Brownie** : we just got Home so probably not  
**Brownie** : Am I wrong dabdab?

**97youngandrich** : You are  
**97youngandrich** : i Promise i will never give up, which means i'm not gonna stop using this chat

**Brownie** : Congratulations but i'm not gonna do that

**97youngandrich** : i am Never ever gonna take a break

**Brownie** : Would you be so kind to maybe consider taking a break cause i need to go shower

**97youngandrich** : ...well i can't do this Without you  
**97youngandrich** : soo, See u later

**Brownie** : Really? you're actually taking a break?

**97youngandrich** : Yes indeed

**Brownie** : Okay <3

**Papillon** : ...

**Youngjae** : ...  
**Youngjae** : did they actually leave

**Papillon** : they did  
**Papillon** : but i guess they'll continue later, so i'll stay in the gc

**Youngjae** : me too

**Papillon** : but bye until then!

**Youngjae** : bye hyung! ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Youngjae** : i don't know how many chicken nuggets you need to eat to kill your sadness but i know it's more than 11


	42. nugget party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes u get sad for no reason, but lemme tell u, chicken nuggets are surprisingly not the solution to that
> 
> also: this is some very light minor slight angst (?) and chapter 44 has some more angst lol idk how that happened but enjoy i guess

_Youngjae_ created a new group!

_Youngjae_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Jinyoung, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_Youngjae_ set the chat name to **nugget party**

**Youngjae** : i don't know how many chicken nuggets you need to eat to kill your sadness but i know it's more than 11

 **JB** : please don't tell me you learned this from experience

 **Youngjae** : and i learned this from experience

 **Jinyoung** : are you eating chicken nuggets right now?

 **Youngjae** : yes  
**Youngjae** : and i will keep eating them until i am no longer sad

 **Mark** : please don't overdose on chicken nuggets

 **Brownie** : hyung can i please have some chicken nuggets

 **97youngandrich** : can you share with us

 **Youngjae** : yeah just come to the hotel balcony

 **JB** : i will come too  
**JB** : not for the nuggets though

 **Jinyoung** : why are you said youngjae-ah?

 **Youngjae** : idk really  
**Youngjae** : sometimes u just get sad for no reason  
**Youngjae** : that's me right now

 **JB** : i get that, but chicken nuggets are not the solution to that

 **Youngjae** : well they don't make me more sad, soo  
**Youngjae** : they might be the solution

 **Jinyoung** : try talking about your feelings instead  
**Jinyoung** : tell people you're sad and let them comfort you

 **Youngjae** : is that not what i'm doing

 **JB** : yes, and i am on my way to your room to comfort you

 **Jinyoung** : so am i

 **97youngandrich** : ...are me & gyeom still allowed to come or is this a couples thing now?

 **Youngjae** : oh no, u can come too  
**Youngjae** : the more the merrier or whatever it is jackson says

 **Papillon** : "whatever it is jackson says" wow thanks for paying attention to me

 **Youngjae** : no problem

 **Papillon** : ...i was sarcastic

 **Youngjae** : i know  
**Youngjae** : so was i

 **JB** : ...  
**JB** : when he's sarcastic, you know it's bad

 **Youngjae** : no it's not, please don't worry!  
**Youngjae** : i'm just sad, it's not the end of the world or anything

 **Jinyoung** : stop

 **Youngjae** : ?

 **Jinyoung** : stop acting like you're not worthy of being worried about  
**Jinyoung** : we love you and we will worry about you, because you mean a lot to us  
**Jinyoung** : don't tell us it's not bad  
**Jinyoung** : you're feeling bad right now and you don't have to lie to us about that, okay?

 **Youngjae** : ...

 **Jinyoung** : say okay

 **Youngjae** : ...okay

 **Jinyoung** : good

 **Papillon** : now say "i am loved and worthy of being worried about"

 **Youngjae** : what, no  
**Youngjae** : i'm not gonna say that

 **Jinyoung** : do it

 **Youngjae** : ...  
**Youngjae** : "i am loved and worthy of being worried about"

 **JB** : take away the quotation marks

 **Youngjae** : are you for real??

 **JB** : yes

 **Papillon** : come on youngjae this is therapy

 **Youngjae** : sigh  
**Youngjae** : i am loved and worthy of being worried about

 **Jinyoung** : i don't like the sigh but i'll take it

 **97youngandrich** : gyeom and i are outside your door hyung, please open up!

 **Youngjae** : coming

 **JB** : me and jinyoung will be there soon

 **Jinyoung** : it's "jinyoung and i"

 **JB** : sorry  
**JB** : i will be there soon and jinyoung will arrive on his own because he is annoying

 **Jinyoung** : ...

 **Youngjae** : thanks

 **Jinyoung** : for what?

 **Youngjae** : i mean i would thank you for just existing but i feel like that would be a little vague  
**Youngjae** : so instead i'm thanking you for caring about me

 **JB** : you don't have to thank us for that, youngjae

 **Jinyoung** : he's right  
**Jinyoung** : we always care about you

 **Youngjae** : yeah, which is why i'm thanking you

 **JB** : there's no need to  
**JB** : caring about you isn't a bother to us, it's just what we do  
**JB** : you never have to thank us for doing something we want to do

 **Youngjae** : well  
**Youngjae** : i'm thanking you anyway, hyungs ^.^

 **Jinyoung** : we'll be at your room in a minute

 **JB** : are yugbam being annoying?  
**JB** : if they are i'll kick them out

 **Youngjae** : no  
**Youngjae** : they brought some blankets to the balcony and put on a chill playlist  
**Youngjae** : it's nice

 **JB:** good

 **Jinyoung** : open the door  
**Jinyoung** : or have one of them do it if you wanna stay there

 **Youngjae** : no it's fine i'm coming

 **JB** : great  
**JB** : and youngjae?

 **Youngjae** : yeah?

 **JB** : you don't have to feel guilty for wanting attention, especially if you're not feeling well  
**JB** : please tell us when you feel down so that we can be there for you, okay?

 **Youngjae** : okay, yeah, i can do that  
**Youngjae** : thank you again hyungs

 **Jinyoung** : it's really no problem

 **Youngjae** : but still

 **Papillon** : just open the fucking door me and mark are here now too

 **Mark** : wtf jackson  
**Mark** : be nice

 **Youngjae** : okay chill i'm coming  
**Youngjae** : thanks everyone ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **97youngandrich** : she no clown, she a whole ass circus  
>  **97youngandrich** : fucking weep bitch


	43. nugget party pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss hard carry

**nugget party [group chat]**

**97youngandrich** : she no clown, she a whole ass circus  
 **97youngandrich** : fucking weep bitch

 **Mark** : wtf

 **97youngandrich** : ...this is not yugyeom

 **Papillon** : nope

 **Youngjae** : it's the gc

 **JB:** I find it weird how you said THE groupchat  
**JB** : as if there's only ever been one

 **Jinyoung** : i'm surprised this one hasn't been deleted

 **Mark** : probably just forgot to do it lol

 **Papillon** : but back to bambam

 **JB** : is this what your conversations normally consist of?

 **Brownie** : yeah  
**Brownie** : stupidity & memes

 **Mark** : what were u even talking about

 **Brownie** : we weren't talking before he sent that  
**Brownie** : i have no idea what dabdab means by it

 **97youngandrich** : yes you do!  
**97youngandrich** : remember blonde clown girl who was fake crying for views??

 **Brownie** : ooh right!

 **97youngandrich** : yeah  
**97youngandrich** : i found her again and realized that she's not a clown  
**97youngandrich** : she a whole ass circus

 **Brownie** : truth

 **JB** : i feel like maybe you could go back to your private chat if you wanna continue this conversation

 **97youngandrich** : fucking weep bitch

 **Jackson** : rude

 **97youngandrich** : no i wasn't talking about jb hyung  
**97youngandrich** : i was talking about clown girl

 **Youngjae** : sorry but no one else knows who that is

 **Brownie** : neither do i tbh  
**Brownie** : or i mean i know who she is but i don't really know WHO she is

 **97youngandrich** : yeah i get what u mean

 **Mark** : well no one else understands shit rn  
**Mark** : so please stop

 **97youngandrich** : stop what? i'm just talking

 **Mark** : yea  
**Mark** : stop that

 **Brownie** : r00d

 **Jinyoung** : okay let's change the topic  
**Jinyoung** : does anyone have anything important to say?

 **JB** : actually, I do  
**JB** : does anyone know why it's been so hot in the dorms today?

 **Papillon** : because of me ;)

 **Jinyoung** : idk, global warming probably

 **Mark** : ...i broke the air conditioning

 **Youngjae** : HAHAHHAHA HYUNG  
**Youngjae** : AGAIN?

 **Mark** : stop laughing

 **Papillon** : lmao  
**Papillon** : how did it happen??

 **Mark** : that's irrelevant

 **JB** : it's not really irrelevant

 **Papillon** : your name should be ac destroyer hyung  
**Papillon** : it would fit you really well

 **Mark** : you're rude

 **Papillon** : WhyY???

_Youngjae_ set the chat name to **nugget party pt. 2**

**Jinyoung** : are you sad again?

 **Youngjae** : no hyung!  
**Youngjae** : just wanted to change the chat name ^.^  
**Youngjae** : and i have no creativity which is why i wrote pt. 2

 **JB** : ah okay

 **97youngandrich** : so, is no one gonna be mad at mark hyung for breaking the ac  
**97youngandrich** : i mean if i had done it u would all have been scolding me rn

 **Jinyoung** : that's because you're younger

 **Brownie** : discrimination

 **Jinyoung** : damn right it is

 **97youngandrich** : ...  
**97youngandrich** : well at least you admit it

 **Brownie** : hey guys  
**Brownie** : i've been considering this for a while now and i think it's a great idea  
**Brownie** : what if i started an account called "jb doing things" and just posted pictures of jb hyung doing things

 **JB** : ...what things

 **Brownie** : like, brushing your teeth or doing the laundry  
**Brownie** : watching tv  
**Brownie** : pushing bambam out of your room for the 511th time that day  
**Brownie** : yknow, everyday stuff

 **Papillon** : oh i think that could make you famous, seriously!

 **Mark** : ??

 **Papillon** : what hyung

 **Mark** : he's already famous

 **Papillon** : oh  
**Papillon** : yeah i guess

 **JB** : ...so we're just ignoring the broken AC

 **97youngandrich** : yessir

 **JB** : great  
**JB** : and also, great idea gyoemie  
**JB** : but please don't

 **Brownie** : u don't wanna be famous? :(

 **JB** : ...

 **Mark** : he already is

 **97youngandrich** : irrelevant

 **Mark** : not irrelevant

 **97youngandrich** : i'm just quoting you, hyung

 **Mark** : ...

 **JB** : no I don't  
**JB** : not like that

 **Brownie** : sad face number 7

 **Jinyoung** : ??

 **Youngjae** : what does that mean?

 **Papillon** : OH  
**Papillon** : bambam, tell them what we did!

 **97youngandrich** : right  
**97youngandrich** : so we made one chart for every emotion with 9 different pictures of our members  
**97youngandrich** : for example, a chart with 9 sad-looking pictures of different members

 **Papillon** : and on the sad chart, i think face number seven is youngjae, if i'm not mistaken

 **Mark** : and you memorized those charts?

 **97youngandrich** : kind of

 **Jinyoung** : seriously  
**Jinyoung** : why

 **97youngandrich** : better communication

 **Youngjae** : but u have emojis and emoticons and u can send pictures  
**Youngjae** : why did you make so many charts

 **97youngandrich** : gyoemie, tell them all the charts we made!

 **Brownie** : like, all the different emotions?

 **Papillon** : exactly!

 **Brownie** : okay  
**Brownie** : sad, happy, angry, cute, mischievous, meme

 **JB** : meme?

 **Papillon** : yeah  
**Papillon** : meme faces  
**Papillon** : most of the pictures on that chart are of you, jb hyung

 **Jinyoung** : and why did you count meme as an emotion

 **97youngandrich** : for fun

 **Mark** : right  
**Mark** : considering who made the charts, i guess that makes sense

 **Youngjae** : definitely

 **Brownie** : do u wanna see them youngjae? ^.^

 **Youngjae** : yes!

 **Brownie** : okay!

_Brownie_ has left **nugget party pt. 2**

**JB** : why does everyone have to leave the gc when they want to do something else  
 **JB** : i mean, you can stay in the gc even if you're doing other things

 **97youngandrich** : irrelevant

 **Mark** : ...  
**Mark** : i feel like a parent who's being copied by his child

 **97youngandrich** : mischievous face number four

 **Youngjae** : omg i'm looking at the chart right now  
**Youngjae** : HAHHAHA

 **Papillon** : lol

 **Jinyoung** : i don't know if this is annoying or funny

 **Mark** : same

 **Youngjae** : i need to go message gyeom now  
**Youngjae** : bye guys! :)

 **JB** : don't delete the chat

 **Youngjae** : okay bye bye

_Youngjae_ has deleted **nugget party pt. 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Papillon** : i told u like five times that i was bored but u just said "we'll be done soon!"  
>  **Papillon** : spoiler alert,  
>  **Papillon** : that was a fuckin lie


	44. where u gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooops my finger slipped, here's some angst & existentialism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to the frogs and snails in my local forest for inspiring this chapter!

_Mark_ created a new group!

_Mark_ added JB, Papillon, Jinyoung, Youngjae, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_Mark_ set the chat name to **where u gone**

**Mark** : jacks where are u

 **Papillon** : i left

 **Brownie** : where did u go though

 **JB** : wait are you guys out together

 **Youngjae** : yeah  
**Youngjae** : me, mark hyung, jackson and yugyeom were out together

 **Brownie** : but jackson left without saying anything

 **Jinyoung** : why

 **Papillon** : because mark, youngjae and yugyeom just spent an hour moving snails from the road

 **Youngjae** : there were some tiny frogs too

 **Brownie** : do u think they WANTED to die???

 **Mark** : we saved their lives!  
**Mark** : u didn't have to just walk away!

 **Papillon** : i told u like five times that i was bored but u just said "we'll be done soon!"  
**Papillon** : spoiler alert,  
**Papillon** : that was a fuckin lie

 **JB** : don't swear

 **Jinyoung** : i really don't understand this conversation

 **Brownie** : jackson hyung doesn't care about animal lives

 **Papillon** : pets, definitely  
**Papillon** : farm animals? absolutely  
**Papillon** : wild animals, sure  
**Papillon** : but SNAIL and FROGS???  
**Papillon** : WHY GUYS  
**Papillon** : WHY DO YOU WASTE YOUR TIME

 **Mark** : excuse me  
**Mark** : we were saving lives

 **Brownie** : dis just in, jackson hyung doesn't care about animal lives

 **Youngjae** : he wants our local frogs and snails to be stepped on

 **JB** : you know they'll probably just go back to the road again, right?  
**JB** : jackson isn't wrong for being bored by what you were doing

 **Brownie** : at least we did what we could

 **Mark** : we can't help them all the time, but that doesn't mean it's unnecessary to help them this once

 **Papillon** : uhmygod why is this a big deal

 **Youngjae** : the FROGS deserve RIGHTS

 **Mark** : literally  
**Mark** : it's not like we were in a hurry anywhere  
**Mark** : so why not help them out?

 **Papillon** : because it won't matter?

 **Mark** : in a hundred years, our lives won't matter either  
**Mark** : so why not just die now  
**Mark** : just like the snails and frogs  
**Mark** : what's one more day alive anyway?

 **Jinyoung** : ...

 **JB** : ...that took a turn

 **Youngjae** : mark hyung, are you okay

 **Jinyoung** : aren't you out with him right now?

 **Brownie** : kind of..?  
**Brownie** : i mean, he walked away from us a few minutes ago  
**Brownie** : but i think i know where he is though

 **Papillon** : mark hyung  
**Papillon** : seriously, are you okay

 **Mark** : thanks i'm great

 **Youngjae** : mark hyung is the one who asked if we wanted to go on a walk with him

 **Papillon** : yeah and i'm starting to think there was a reason he asked  
**Papillon** : besides just wanting to spend time with us, i mean  
**Papillon** : what's going on hyung?

 **Mark** : don't bother

 **Papillon** : what the fuck do you mean by that  
**Papillon** : that i shouldn't bother worrying about my boyfriend?  
**Papillon** : my best friend, who indirectly just said that life is pointless and that one more day alive won't make a difference?  
**Papillon** : excuse me for caring so much, but where are you right now?

 **Mark** : it doesn't matter

 **JB** : stop fucking saying that

 **Papillon** : YOU matter, hyung, you matter so much to all of us  
**Papillon** : so please just say where you are

 **Brownie** : i think he went to the bridge that goes over the stream

 **Papillon** : thanks gyeom  
**Papillon** : mark hyung, i'm on my way there  
**Papillon** : and if you're not there, then you better get there right now  
**Papillon** : please hyung

 **Mark** : i'm sorry

 **Papillon** : no, no one is mad at you!

 **Jinyoung** : there's no need to be sorry hyung  
**Jinyoung** : we're just worried, is all

 **Mark** : i don't want you to be

 **JB** : well it's a little late for that

 **Mark** : stop worrying

 **Papillon** : sorry, can't  
**Papillon** : not until you feel better

 **Mark** : who said i was feeling bad

 **Jinyoung** : your words & actions implied it  
**Jinyoung** : heavily

 **Papillon** : exactly

 **Mark** : hm

 **Papillon** : i'm coming to you right now and we can talk about it  
**Papillon** : okay?

 **Mark** : i'm okay guys  
**Mark** : existential, sure  
**Mark** : but it's not like i'm dying or anything

 **Papillon** : you better not be dying

 **Mark** : not dying

 **Jinyoung** : do you wanna order takeout when you get home hyung?

 **JB** : we'll get some from that place with the really good chicken

 **Papillon** : great idea  
**Papillon** : we can just chill in the living room  
**Papillon** : if you want to, hyung

 **Mark** : yea

 **Papillon** : great i can see the bridge now

 **Mark** : i see you  
**Mark** : thanks everyone

 **JB** : no worries

 **Jinyoung** : feel better soon hyung

 **Mark** : i'm not sick

 **Jinyoung** : doesn't mean i don't want you to feel better

 **Mark** : thanks

_Mark_ has deleted **where u gone**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not a clear resolution cause i don't feel like that's something that would happen over text
> 
> anyway here's the teaser for the next part:  
>  **Mark** : can someone tell me why jb has been on the kitchen floor for the past fifteen minutes?  
>  **Mark** : like, is he dead? should i call a funeral director?


	45. ApocAlypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please get my buzzfeed unsolved reference

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Youngjae, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **ApocAlypse**

**Jinyoung** : if there was ever a zombie apocalypse and i was turned, i hope one of u would put a bullet in my head

 **Brownie** : oh, happily  
**Brownie** : u wouldn't even have to ask

**Papillon** : ...

**Jinyoung** : you don't have to sound too happy about it

**Brownie** : anything for a friend

**Jinyoung** : i'd put a bullet in your head even if you weren't a zombie

**Brownie** : i-..  
**Brownie** : wait what

**97youngandrich** : lol

**Brownie** : are u saying you wanna murder me???

**Jinyoung** : Moving on,

**Youngjae** : omg i can't believe jinyoung hyung started this conversation

**Mark** : i know  
**Mark** : it sounds like something bambam would do

**Jinyoung** : living with crackheads is turning me into a person i no longer recognize

**97youngandrich** : are u saying you're a crackhead  
**97youngandrich** : are u actually saying that right now

**Jinyoung** : noe

**Papillon** : are you sure about that?

**Jinyoung** : not really  
**Jinyoung** : bambam, when did u first suspect u were a crackhead

**97youngandrich** : i've known since i was born

**Jinyoung** : makes sense

**Papillon** : bambam, would you say jinyoung is a crackhead?  
**Papillon** : in your professional opinion

**97youngandrich** : ffs stop interrogating me  
**97youngandrich** : i'm busy

**Youngjae** : busy???  
**Youngjae** : you've been crying over the Storks movie for the past twenty minutes

**97youngandrich** : the DIVERSITY when they show all the families is BEAUTIFUL  
**97youngandrich** : there are gay couples and disabled people and people of different races and i think there were some single parents and it's fucking REALISTIC compared to all the other shit movies where there's literally only one type of family  
**97youngandrich** : so yes, i'm shedding literal tears over this one minute of an animated movie because it's been a GREAT one minute  
**97youngandrich** : rant over

**Papillon** : ...

**Youngjae** : why does it feel like jinyoung hyung and bambam have switched places

**Brownie** : yeah  
**Brownie** : suddenly, hyung is the crackhead and dabdab is the eloquent human

**Papillon** : ok i wouldn't call that eloquent, but i agree

**Youngjae** : i find it very weird how you specified that he is, in fact, a human  
**Youngjae** : you could have just said eloquent person

**Mark** : everyone

**Papillon** : oh hey mark! ^-^

**Mark** : can someone tell me why jb has been on the kitchen floor for the past fifteen minutes  
**Mark** : like, is he dead? should i call a funeral director?

**Papillon** : oh, jinyoung saw a video of him dancing and said he was hot, and then one minute later youngjae saw a cute picture of him and called him adorable

**Brownie** : he's still a little overwhelmed

**Mark** : ah, i see  
**Mark** : no funeral director then?

**97youngandrich** : sadly not

**Youngjae** : aaand the crackhead is back  
**Youngjae** : wishing for his hyung's death

**Jinyoung** : smh, what a brat

**Mark** : neither of you seem very regretful about jb

**Youngjae** : that's because i'm not ^.^

**Jinyoung** : same  
**Jinyoung** : i mean, it's only fair for him to experience that, given what he puts us through on a daily basis

**Papillon** : what are you talking about?

**Brownie** : what does he put you through?

**Youngjae** : seeing that face everyday? watching him dance?  
**Youngjae** : Overwhelming™

**Jinyoung** : exactly

**Mark** : lmao

**97youngandrich** : but i mean, can we blame them

**Brownie** : do u wanna date jb hyung too???

**97youngandrich** : no i was talking from personal experience  
**97youngandrich** : i meant that it's overwhelming to see you everyday

**Brownie** : good overwhelming or bad overwhelming

**97youngandrich** : seeing you dance  
**97youngandrich** : it reminds me why i'm gay

**JB** : what is even happening here

**Papillon** : it's your daily dose of gay in the gc

**JB** : ok thanks

_JB_ has left **ApocAlypse**

**Papillon** : ironic how he left the gc when he was the one who started freaking out first

 **Mark** : now that we've exposed jb  
**Mark** : anyone else wanna expose someone?

**Brownie** : me!  
**Brownie** : dabdab spoke in his sleep last night but all he said was "youtube is always in english"

**Papillon** : what

**Youngjae** : yeah i don't get it either

**Brownie** : he thinks youtube is always in english  
**Brownie** : what about that sentence did u not understand

**Mark** : i think what they meant to ask was wtf does that mean?

**97youngandrich** : hey  
**97youngandrich** : i have no idea  
**97youngandrich** : i think i was trying to find something in thai but only found it in english

**Papillon** : what an exciting conversation

**97youngandrich** : stfu

**Youngjae** : expose someone yourself then

**Papillon** : fine, i will  
**Papillon** : i will expose jinyoung

**Jinyoung** : you will not

**Papillon** : yes

**Jinyoung** : no

**Papillon** : you can't stop me

**Jinyoung** : uh  
**Jinyoung** : yes i can

**Papillon** : yeah? how?

_Jinyoung_ has deleted **ApocAlypse**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Papillon** : well he's running now  
>  **Papillon** : still no idea what's going on but i guess we'll find out at yugyeom's funeral


	46. chat chat chat chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who posted another got7 text fic despite already having this one?? yup, it me ;p

_Papillon_ created a new group!

_Papillon_ added Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Youngjae, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_Papillon_ set the chat name to **chat chat chat chat**

**Papillon** : mark my words

 **Jinyoung** : ???

**JB** : what words

**97youngandrich** : you haven't said anything yet

**Mark** : ffs  
**Mark** : he doesn't have anything important to say

**Youngjae** : then why did he just say mark my words?

**Mark** : he's used that phrase  
**Mark** : 58 times just today  
**Mark** : i counted

**Jinyoung** : why

**Mark** : he read it in a comment yesterday and found it HILARIOUS that my name is mark

**Brownie** : hey what's up with this chat name lol

**Papillon** : ooh  
**Papillon** : glad you asked  
**Papillon** : say it to the tune of "shots shots shots shots"  
**Papillon** : but "chat chat chat chat" instead

**97youngandrich** : omg that's genius!

**Papillon** : i know!!!

**Brownie** : are those the words we should mark?

**Papillon** : what?

**JB** : jackson  
**JB** : you started this conversation with saying "mark my words"

**Papillon** : aah, right  
**Papillon** : you can mark those words  
**Papillon** : or these words  
**Papillon** : just MARK some words

**Jinyoung** : sigh

**Mark** : i hate this

**Youngjae** : i don't even know what this is

**JB** : jackson is being a crackhead, that's what this is

**Papillon** : but hyung  
**Papillon** : i'm always a crackhead

**Jinyoung** : sigh  
**Jinyoung** : we know

**Papillon** : MARK my weaaards  
**Papillon** : yeaaahh  
**Papillon** : cracky heady issy meee-y

**Mark** : why does jackson sound possessed

**Papillon** : YUGYEOM WHY DID U JUST THROW SALT AT ME

**Brownie** : is that not how u banish spirits?

**Jinyoung** : i don't know why you're complaining jackson  
**Jinyoung** : it's not like u weren't salty already

**JB** : how did i end up here

**97youngandrich** : where did i go wrong  
**97youngandrich** : i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness

**Jinyoung** : please kick him out

**Papillon** : WHERE DID I GO WRONG

**Jinyoung** : sigh  
**Jinyoung** : should have known i couldn't trust jackson to listen  
**Jinyoung** : when you can't get rid of the crackeads, there's only one thing you can do  
**Jinyoung** : yugyeom i'm gonna kill you

_Jinyoung_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

**97youngandrich** : CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT

 **Youngjae** : i miss jinyoung

**Papillon** : he literally just left

**Youngjae** : and what about it

**Brownie** : WAIT WHY S HE GONNA KILL ME  
**Brownie** : HWAT DID I DO???

**JB** : you breathed

**Mark** : you existed

**Brownie** : ????

**97youngandrich** : rip in peace gyoemie  
**97youngandrich** : see u at ur funeral

**Brownie** : why did jinyoung hyung just run out of his room

**Papillon** : gyeom, run!

**JB** : you're literally next to him  
**JB** : why couldn't you just say it out loud?

**Papillon** : i wanted an audience

_Brownie_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

**Papillon** : well he's running now  
 **Papillon** : as is jinyoung  
 **Papillon** : still no idea what's going on but i guess we'll find out at yugyeom's funeral

 **Youngjae** : bye guys i'm going to bed

**97youngandrich** : already?  
**97youngandrich** : oh wait

**JB** : it's almost midnight

**97youngandrich** : lol i forgot about that

**JB** : hang on, you should ALL be going to bed  
**JB** : we have schedules in the morning!

**Mark** : says the one who never goes to bed

**JB** : i'll sleep when all of you are sleeping

**Papillon** : is that a threat

**JB** : no?  
**JB** : i'm just saying

**97youngandrich** : omg blackmail

**Youngjae** : well i'm going to bed  
**Youngjae** : goodnight guys!

_Youngjae_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

**Papillon** : NO HE LEFT BEFORE I COULD SAY GOODNIGHT BACK!

 **JB** : go to his room and say it to his face?

**Papillon** : omg hyung  
**Papillon** : you're a genius!

**Mark** : ...what was that crash

**97youngandrich** : just jingyeom lol ignore them

**Mark** : ok

**JB** : so is anyone else going to bed

**Papillon** : or,  
**Papillon** : we could chat chat chat chat instead

**97youngandrich** : we should make our own remix of that song

**Papillon** : great idea bam!  
**Papillon** : we can do it right now!

**JB** : or you could sleep

**Papillon** : how bout no

**JB** : hyung, a little help

**Papillon** : bold of u to assume mark hyung can make me do anything

**Mark** : ...  
**Mark** : you know what, i'm not even gonna bother  
**Mark** : i'm locking the door now jackson

**Papillon** : what

**Mark** : to my bedroom  
**Mark** : you're sleeping alone tonight

**Papillon** : WHY

**Mark** : cause i'm going to bed now  
**Mark** : unless you come to bed right now, you're sleeping alone

**Papillon** : this is blackmail

**Mark** : hell yeah it is  
**Mark** : is it working

**Papillon** : ...  
**Papillon** : i mean, im closing my computer

**JB** : that's progress

**Papillon** : getting up from the couch

**Mark** : good

**Papillon** : ignoring the loud yells coming from the kitchen

**97youngandrich** : wait what

**Papillon** : walking past the sight of jingyeom trying to kill each other

**JB** : hang on

**Papillon** : coming to your room now hyung!

**JB** : can we go back to the part about jinyoung killing yugyeom?

**Papillon** : nope!

**Mark** : i'm going to bed now

_Papillon_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

_Mark_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

**97youngandrich** : omg hyung it's just you and me now!

 **JB** : not for long  
**JB** : you're meeting me in the kitchen right now  
**JB** : i'm gonna deal with jinyoung, you'll take yugyeom

**97youngandrich** : ...i guess?

**JB** : good enough  
**JB** : now go

**97youngandrich** : yessir

_97youngandrich_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

_JB_ has left **chat chat chat chat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
> **Brownie** : ok let's change topic before this turns into bambam's diss track


	47. midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> per usual, i have no idea what this actually is

_97youngandrich_ created a new group!

_97youngandrich_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Jinyoung, Youngjae and Brownie to the group!

_97youngandrich_ set the chat name to **midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab**

**97youngandrich** : have you ever thought about how NEW the lightbulb is  
 **97youngandrich** : it's so new it's almost modern

 **Jinyoung** : wtf

 **Mark** : it's really not

 **97youngandrich** : yes it is! it's from 1800-something

 **JB** : and how is that new and modern?

 **97youngandrich** : i mean i don't have the greatest understanding of how time passes  
**97youngandrich** : but really, it's about how you see it  
**97youngandrich** : i think 1800 is recent

 **Brownie** : i mean, if you look at the whole timeline of human life  
**Brownie** : then yeah, it's extremely recent

 **97youngandrich** : see hyungs :p  
**97youngandrich** : i was right!

 **Jinyoung** : why are you a literal child

 **97youngandrich** : hey! i'm mature!  
**97youngandrich** : just last week i bought a vegetables!

 **JB** : ...you mean a vegetable??

 **97youngandrich** : what  
**97youngandrich** : i thought it was vegetables  
**97youngandrich** : one vegetables, two vegetables, etc  
**97youngandrich** : i've only ever heard it with an s at the end

 **Mark** : with that general knowledge, you've really proven how mature you are

 **Brownie** : ok let's change topic before this turns into bambam's diss track

 **Youngjae** : okay what's the new topic

 **Brownie** : idk, like  
**Brownie** : what's the last thing you googled?

 **Jinyoung** : "How to get rid of children that aren't technically yours"

 **97youngandrich** : ok wow

 **Brownie** : thanks mom  
**Brownie** : love u too

 **Jinyoung** : <3

 **Youngjae** : the first time i see him use a heart, and it's sarcastic

 **Papillon** : wait  
**Papillon** : aren't you three out on a date rn?

 **97youngandrich** : have u really never seen him use a heart?  
**97youngandrich** : i mean i haven't but i'm not the one dating him

 **JB** : ?? it's 2 am, we got home hours ago

 **Jinyoung** : so no, we're not on a date right now

 **Youngjae** : we went rollerskating （＾ω＾）

 **Brownie** : aww  
**Brownie** : that sounds so fun youngjae!

 **Youngjae** : it was!

 **97youngandrich** : omg how did it go??  
**97youngandrich** : did u all hold hands??

 **Youngjae** : kinda  
**Youngjae** : but jb hyung fell over so much, even when he got to be in the middle

 **Brownie** : aaw

 **Papillon** : ...  
**Papillon** : is this what they're like when we're not with them?  
**Papillon** : i thought they'd be more crackheady

 **JB** : they're too wholesome, i don't believe it  
**JB** : wait it's 2 am why is no one asleep

 **Mark** : that was a sudden change of topic but ok

 **Papillon** : i guess no one wants to sleep

 **Brownie** : hey i'm sleeping

 **Jinyoung** : and what?  
**Jinyoung** : texting in your sleep?

 **Brownie** : well i'm almost asleep

 **JB** : then stop texting

 **Brownie** : NAH  
**Brownie** : i'm gonna watch vine compilations instead

 **Papillon** : OMG GYOEMIE I'M COMING TO YOUR ROOM NOW  
**Papillon** : I WANNA WATCH VINES

 **Brownie** : YES GREAT!

_Papillon_ has left **midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab**

**Brownie** : it's not midnight though

 **97youngandrich** : oh, so sorry for not being perfect

 **Brownie** : ...  
**Brownie** : do u wanna watch vine compilations with us?

_Mark_ has left **midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab**

**Jinyoung** : why'd he leave?

 **Brownie** : oh jackson hyung dragged him along to my room

 **JB** : wait isn't bambam in your room?

 **97youngandrich** : nah man

 **Youngjae** : then where are you?

 **97youngandrich** : da grind never stahps  
**97youngandrich** : i'm getting dat bread  
**97youngandrich** : literally  
**97youngandrich** : cause i'm making a sandwich

 **JB** : wonderful  
**JB** : now go watch vine compilations with your boyfriend and FALL ASLEEP

 **Brownie** : BAMMIE COME ON  
**Brownie** : markson are already cuddling :(  
**Brownie** : i'm lonely and sad and the MMM WHATCHA SAY vine just came on so i'm extra sad

 **97youngandrich** : OMG NO  
**97youngandrich** : I'M HURRYING!

 **Brownie** : hurry more :(

_Brownie_ has left **midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab**

**97youngandrich** : i can't believe i missed the MMMM WHATCHA SAY

_97youngandrich_ has left **midnight thoughts with yo DJ dabdab**

**Jinyoung** : oh it's just us three left now

 **JB** : yeah  
**JB** : soo, since we're on the topic of sleeping...  
**JB** : do you wanna cuddle?

 **Youngjae** : is that even a question

 **Jinyoung** : i've already got our blanket out

 **Youngjae** : whose room?

 **JB** : jinyoungie?  
**JB** : he has the biggest bed

 **Youngjae** : i'm on my way!

 **Jinyoung** : it's literally just a hallway but ok

 **JB** : don't be edgy

 **Jinyoung** : i'm not  
**Jinyoung** : just tired

 **Youngjae** : we're coming! ^.^

 **JB** : then i'll see you soon i guess

 **Jinyoung** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **Mark** : how did we go from talking about christmas miracles to talking about jb's dick


	48. dance

_Jinyoung_ created a new group!

_Jinyoung_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Youngjae, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_Jinyoung_ set the chat name to **dance**

**Jinyoung** : sometimes i see yugyeom dancing and find myself in shock at the pure skill and talent that he has  
 **Jinyoung** : then, i turn away from my phone and look at yugyeom irl and suddenly i'm not that impressed anymore

 **Papillon** : that's rude

**Jinyoung** : no i just meant because he's literally humping the floor rn

**97youngandrich** : get you a man who can do both  
**97youngandrich** : but don't get yugyeom bc he's my man

_Brownie_ has changed their name to Dancemachine

**Dancemachine** : hei frens

 **Jinyoung** : we're in the same room but okay

**Dancemachine** : club penguin is dead

**Jinyoung** : what??

**Dancemachine** : oh sorry, i thought we were both saying things that are entirely irrelevant to the conversation

**JB** : all he said was that you two are in the same room?

**97youngandrich** : yeah and that wasn't really relevant to the conversation

**Dancemachine** : thanks for having my back bammie

**97youngandrich** : but of course!

**Mark** : ok this is annoying

**JB** : yeah it is

**Dancemachine** : aw noe  
**Dancemachine** : you're so boring  
**Dancemachine** : this christmas i'm gonna wish for new hyungs

**Mark** : it's summer

**JB** : and santa claus can't do miracles

**Dancemachine** : ...  
**Dancemachine** : then i guess i'll have to take care of it myself

_Dancemachine_ has left **dance**

**Youngjae** : sounds ominous

 **97youngandrich** : i like it!

**JB** : i don't

**Papillon** : why don't you like it  
**Papillon** : who put a stick up your ass??

**97youngandrich** : a stick?  
**97youngandrich** : i thought the stick was between his legs

**Youngjae** : ...

**Mark** : ...

**Jinyoung** : ...sigh

**Mark** : how did we go from talking about christmas miracles to talking about jb's dick

**Jinyoung** : i don't really know  
**Jinyoung** : and i don't really want to let this conversation derail any more than it already has, soo

_Jinyoung_ has deleted **dance**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but it's something.  
> i've been thinking abt how many parts this story is gonna have cause i wanna focus on my other text fic more but i still have ideas for this one so idk???
> 
> next part:  
>  **Papillon** : this group chat is almost dying quicker than our planet


	49. yugyeom's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> i have decided that this story will have 53 or 54 parts, depending on how i write it, cause i've been thinking about how to end this since i wanna focus on my other text fic + work more on some new ones :))

_97youngandrich_ created a new group!

_97youngandrich_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Jinyoung and Youngjae to the group!

_97youngandrich_ set the chat name to **pets & co**

**97youngandrich** : hello yes bonnie is healthy and well thanks for asking

 **Mark** : lol that was random

 **Papillon** : nobody asked?  
**Papillon** : but i appreciate the update cause i love bonnie

 **Youngjae** : omg me too

 **Jinyoung** : you shouldn't be near her though youngjae-ah

 **Youngjae** : i'm not!  
**Youngjae** : or i try not to be  
**Youngjae** : also i have my allergy meds soo

 **JB** : is this one of those situations where bambam says things are fine only because they're not fine and he doesn't want anyone to find out?

 **Jinyoung** : oh

 **Youngjae** : ...oh

 **97youngandrich** : no!  
**97youngandrich** : she's really fine, great actually!  
**97youngandrich** : i just feel like we haven't talked about her in a while and i love my child

 **JB** : oh, in that case  
**JB** : nora is healthy and well too thanks for asking

 **Mark** : milo is healthy and well thanks for asking

 **Youngjae** : coco is healthy and well thanks for asking

_Jinyoung_ has left **pets & co**

**Papillon** : this group chat is almost dying quicker than our planet

 **Mark** : lmao

 **JB** : i'm gonna laugh at that joke and ignore the fact that what you said is very true and also horrifying

 **Youngjae** : same

 **Papillon** : wait where's yugyeom  
**Papillon** : he hasn't sent anything and he's usually here fast

 **Mark** : he's not in this chat

 **JB** : ...bambam, what's going on??

 **Youngjae** : please tell me bonnie is okay!

 **97youngandrich** : what??  
**97youngandrich** : oh lmao, yeah she's fine like i said

 **Papillon** : what about yugyeom then

 **97youngandrich** : he's fine as well  
**97youngandrich** : his phone on the other hand...

 **Youngjae** : omg yugyeom is gone

 **Mark** : dead

 **Papillon** : deceased

 **JB** : what

 **97youngandrich** : nah, stop jumping to conclusions, he just dropped his phone in the toilet  
**97youngandrich** : u probs won't see him in a gc for a few days

 **JB** : nice

 **Mark** : that sounds like something jinyoung would say

 **JB** : i know, but he's not here so someone had to take his place

 **Youngjae** : does this mean we're gonna have a funeral for yugyeom today??

 **JB** : but he's not dead..?

 **97youngandrich** : omg  
**97youngandrich** : why didn't i think of that??

_97youngandrich_ set the chat name to **yugyeom's funeral**

**JB** : guys wait what

 **Mark** : shh  
**Mark** : just let them do what they gotta do, it's easier that way

 **JB** : ...ok

 **Papillon** : oh, this is such a sad day :(

 **Youngjae** : can't believe we lost a maknae :((

 **97youngandrich** : i've lost my husband  
**97youngandrich** : and jb hyung has lost a son T-T

 **JB** : he's not my son..?

 **Papillon** : i can't even imagine the pain you must be going through right now hyung!  
**Papillon** : so who's gonna speak at this funeral?

 **97youngandrich** : i mean i dated him so i guess it only makes sense for me to start

 **Mark** : take your time

 **97youngandrich** : so, uh, here i go  
**97youngandrich** : *steps up to the front*  
**97youngandrich** : *leans in and taps mic*  
**97youngandrich** : mic check, one, two, one, two  
**97youngandrich** : ayo mic check, yo yo, wassup, is this thing on??

 **JB** : YES IT IS

 **97youngandrich** : then let me begin  
**97youngandrich** : we are gathered here today because we lost a dear friend  
**97youngandrich** : a tol maknae, a loyal husband  
**97youngandrich** : father of five, and a good son

 **JB** : what the fuck

 **Papillon** : be quiet, bambam is speaking!

 **97youngandrich** : yugyeom, may he rip, was a very good boi in life  
**97youngandrich** : always ate his rice  
**97youngandrich** : never stole my toothbrush on purpose  
**97youngandrich** : cared for his children as if they were his own

 **Mark** : ???

 **97youngandrich** : he never cheated on me  
**97youngandrich** : or at least not that i know of  
**97youngandrich** : and he cared for his children well  
**97youngandrich** : as far as i know

 **Youngjae** : *wipes tear* such sadness

 **Papillon** : very grief

 **Mark** : much tears

 **JB** : so is anyone else speaking or are we done?

 **Papillon** : ME!  
**Papillon** : ok, hmm, hm hm  
**Papillon** : *walks up to the podium*  
**Papillon** : *grabs the mic*

 **97youngandrich** : wait i'm still in front of the mic

 **Papillon** : then get the fuck away bitch

 **Youngjae** : *walks up and drags bambam away from the podium*

 **Papillon** : thank you youngjae  
**Papillon** : moving on to the deceased boi...  
**Papillon** : yugyeom, may he rip, was a dear dear friend to me  
**Papillon** : and i need to take this moment to remind yall that he was also my first kiss, but of course that's not what you should be paying attention to  
**Papillon** : just make sure u remember that that's the case

 **Mark** : ...

 **Papillon** : now yugyeom, may he rip, was a very tol bean  
**Papillon** : a long legged boi  
**Papillon** : a fuckin nightmare to stand next to because he made u look short no matter how tall u are

 **JB** : can you hurry up

 **Papillon** : fine  
**Papillon** : yugyeom, may he rip, was a kind soul who cared for bambams children as if they were his own  
**Papillon** : he was, to my knowledge, a loyal husband  
**Papillon** : a maknae that loved to mess with his hyungs  
**Papillon** : (his mother would threaten to kill him on a daily basis)

 **JB** : are you talking about jinyoung?

 **Papillon** : and his father often pretended not to be related to the tol boi

 **JB** : wait  
**JB** : i'm not his father

 **Papillon** : yes, exactly like that!  
**Papillon** : nonetheless, the tol boi lived a life to be proud of and will most definitely not go to heaven but let's be real, he wouldn't have wanted to  
**Papillon** : now pour the shots!

 **97youngandrich** : hell yeah!

 **JB** : isn't this a funeral?

 **Mark** : fuck this shit i'm out

_Mark_ has left **yugyeom's funeral**

**Youngjae** : so when is yugyeom being resurrected??

 **Papillon** : shh!  
**Papillon** : we don't know that's gonna happen yet!

 **97youngandrich** : idk but i'd guess within three days

 **Youngjae** : oof  
**Youngjae** : but i guess this was it so i'm out

_Youngjae_ has left **yugyeom's funeral**

**JB** : ...i can't believe youngjae left before i did

 **Papillon** : yeah that's actually weird  
**Papillon** : not that he left, but that you're still here

 **97youngandrich** : hyung do u have anything to say to the deceased boi??

 **JB** : ...

 **Papillon** : ooh i hope he says something!

 **JB** : i miss my son

_JB_ has left **yugyeom's funeral**

**Papillon** : oOOH HE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGED YUGYEOM AS HIS SON!!!

 **97youngandrich** : EY  
**97youngandrich** : HE REALY DID

 **Papillon** : this has been a very satisfying way to end the conversation

 **97youngandrich** : agreed

_97youngandrich_ has deleted **yugyeom's funeral**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next part:
> 
>  **JB** : hello yes I would like to delete the letter G from the alphabet  
>  **JB** : from now on we will be known as HOT7


	50. toNIGHT I DREAMED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRYYYYY but i'm gonna be honest, i forgot i hadn't finished this fic and that i still have chapters left to post hehehhe

_Youngjae_ created a new group!

_Youngjae_ added Mark, JB, Papillon, Jinyoung and 97youngandrich to the group!

_Youngjae_ set the chat name to **toNIGHT I DREAmed**

**Youngjae** : this night i dreamed that someone deleted the letter G from the alphabet  
 **Youngjae** : and we were all struggling to come up with a new name for GOT7

 **Papillon** : someone??  
**Papillon** : who deleted G???

 **97youngandrich** : lol what did we end up naming ourselves?

 **Mark** : i feel like that will be the worst part

 **Youngjae** : hot7

 **Papillon** : LAUAHAHAHGAHGHA

 **97youngandrich** : lol

 **JB** : hello yes I would like to delete the letter G from the alphabet  
**JB** : from now on we will be known as HOT7

 **Mark** : lmao, even jb joined in

 **Jinyoung** : HAHAHHA that's such a funny dream lol  
**Jinyoung** : //yugyeom

 **Youngjae** : gOd ???

 **Jinyoung** : no, not god, that was just yugyeom

 **Papillon** : how??  
**Papillon** : yugyeom, may he rip, is dead

 **97youngandrich** : also why did yugyeom, may he rip, have your phone lol?

 **Jinyoung** : why do you keep adding that every time you say his name

 **Youngjae** : you have to show respect to the deceased boi!

 **Jinyoung** : i just let him type from my phone cause we're sitting next to each other  
**Jinyoung** : also he's not dead  
**Jinyoung** : he just lost his phone

 **Papillon** : no i'm pretty sure he's dead

 **97youngandrich** : stage one, denial  
**97youngandrich** : yugyeom, may he rip, is gone forever jinyoung hyung  
**97youngandrich** : just accept it

 **Jinyoung** : fuck off

 **Youngjae** : stage two, anger

 **JB** : I love that this is factually correct

 **Jinyoung** : it's NOT factually correct, cause he's not dead  
**Jinyoung** : i will do anything to make you stop saying that he is

 **Papillon** : stage three, bargaining

 **Jinyoung** : ffs  
**Jinyoung** : go attack someone else

_Mark_ has left **toNIGHT I DREAmed**

**97youngandrich** : lmao, mark hyung really said "not today satan"

_JB_ has left **toNIGHT I DREAmed**

**97youngandrich** : and jb hyung too  
 **97youngandrich** : lol

 **Papillon** : then i guess we'll just have to continue annoying jinyoung

 **Jinyoung** : i guess i'll just wallow pitifully in my despair until you find some other annoying thing to do to pass time

 **Youngjae** : and here we see stage four: depression

 **Papillon** : it's such a sad thing to witness someone go through  
**Papillon** : if he could just accept that yugyeom, may he rip, is gone then this wouldn't be happening

 **97youngandrich** : we'll just have to be there for him until he accepts the truth

 **Jinyoung** : you know what  
**Jinyoung** : yugyeom, MAY HE RIP, is gone  
**Jinyoung** : you happy now??

 **97youngandrich** : and finally, stage five

 **Papillon** : acceptance  
**Papillon** : great what do we do now

 **97youngandrich** : ...i didn't plan this far

 **Youngjae** : hahha

 **Jinyoung** : aishh you guys are annoying

_Jinyoung_ has left **toNIGHT I DREAMED**

**97youngandrich** : so what did everyone else dream tonight?

 **Papillon** : i dreamt that i took over the company

 **97youngandrich** : ...

 **Youngjae** : ...is that something you have been thinking about hyung?

 **Papillon** : no?? why would i

 **97youngandrich** : good

 **Papillon** : ooh lmao, remember that time u three almost took over the company?? HHAHA

 **Youngjae** : you say "almost" as if we were even somewhat close to actually doing it  
**Youngjae** : which we weren't

 **97youngandrich** : the only thing we were close to was burning the company to the ground

 **Papillon** : hahhaha  
**Papillon** : good times

 **97youngandrich** : at least we learned our lesson

 **Youngjae** : we did?!?

 **97youngandrich** : oh, right  
**97youngandrich** : maybe we didn't

 **Papillon** : that's more like it

 **Youngjae** : bambam what did u dream tonight?

 **97youngandrich** : that my computer broke

 **Papillon** : how

 **97youngandrich** : i threw it out the window

 **Youngjae** : why

 **97youngandrich** : because i wanted to  
**97youngandrich** : if you think about it, computers are just forbidden frisbees

 **Papillon** : yeah that makes sense

 **Youngjae** : hm  
**Youngjae** : i guess

 **Papillon** : mark hyung just looked at my screen and said,  
**Papillon** : "wow, look at the ideas u come up with when u actually use your brains"

 **Youngjae** : i feel like he said that sarcastically

 **Papillon** : yeah he did

 **97youngandrich** : sorry guys but i gotta go  
**97youngandrich** : i have a fancy date to get ready for

 **Youngjae** : ??... you and yugyeom are going to mcdonalds??

 **97youngandrich** : yeah we are  
**97youngandrich** : is that not what i just said

 **Papillon** : ... it really wasn't but ok

 **Youngjae** : good luck i guess

 **97youngandrich** : thank you!!

 **Youngjae** : bye jackson hyung i'm going out too

 **Papillon** : what why where??

 **Youngjae** : cause i also want to have food?

 **Papillon** : oh okay that makes sense  
**Papillon** : wait then i'm going out with mark hyung!

 **97youngandrich** : have u asked him

 **Papillon** : hang on  
**Papillon** : just a sec..................  
**Papillon** : yeah, now i have

 **Youngjae** : great have a nice evening everyone

 **Papillon** : k

 **97youngandrich** : thank

_Youngjae_ has deleted **toNIGHT I DREAMED**


	51. ya boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update cause i've forgotten to post for so long

_Gyeom_ created a new group!

_Gyeom_ added JB, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae and 97youngandrich to the group!

_Gyeom_ set the chat name to **ya boring**

**Jinyoung** : no

 **Jackson** : hE IS BACK

 **Youngjae** : YUGYEOM HAS RETURNED

 **Gyeom** : greetings mortals  
**Gyeom** : now lets switch the focus to markson

 **JB** : why though

 **Jackson** : ugh  
**Jackson** : i'm so thirsty for food

 **Youngjae** : did you mean: hungry ???

 **Jackson** : ...  
**Jackson** : food thirsty

 **Gyeom** : ok nevermind i just remembered what it's like to be in a group chat with u guys and realized i don't actually wanna be here

_Gyeom_ has left **ya boring**

**97youngandrich** : NO I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO WRITE HELLO  
 **97youngandrich** : and ya know what cleopatra did when julius cesar died???

 **Jinyoung** : that's not how you spell his name

 **JB** : do YOU even know what she did?

 **97youngandrich** : *sips wine*

_97youngandrich_ has left **ya boring**

**JB** : huh, i guess he actually did know

 **Jinyoung** : that's not how it happened but ok

 **Youngjae** : am i the only confused one  
**Youngjae** : yugyeom came back but now he's gone again  
**Youngjae** : jackson is hungry  
**Youngjae** : weren't we supposed to focus on markson?

 **JB** : oh yeah, yugyeom said that

 **Jackson** : Why though

 **Youngjae** : please stop capitalizing it is intimidating

 **Jackson** : Why

 **Youngjae** : stop

 **Jackson** : I will Not Stop

 **Youngjae** : iNTIMIDATING

 **Jackson** : Blergh

 **Youngjae** : AH

_Youngjae_ has left **ya boring**

**Jackson** : boi snapped

 **Mark** : please get off your phone

 **Jinyoung** : oh

 **JB** : Oh?  
**JB** : sounds like we really should be talking about markson

 **Mark** : this group chat is dying

 **Jinyoung** : then let's resurrect it

 **Mark** : it's not dead yet though

 **JB** : then let's keep it alive  
**JB:** hang on where even are you two??  
**JB** : you're not in the dorms

 **Jackson** : that is Correct

 **Jinyoung** : then where are you?

 **Mark** : classified information

 **Jackson** : we are having a picnic date on a rooftop!

 **Mark** : ...

 **JB** : ooh that's romantic

 **Mark** : yes

 **Jinyoung** : and we are probably interrupting your date

 **Mark** : yes

 **Jackson** : and you want me to get off my phone

 **Mark** : yes

 **JB** : Jackson! Get off your phone

 **Jinyoung** : Put your phone away and pay attention to your boyfriend!

 **Jackson** : omg i have two people telling me in the gc + mark hyung saying it to my face  
**Jackson** : i don't have a choice anymore

_Jackson_ has left **ya boring**

**Mark** : thanks children

 **JB** : ???

 **Jinyoung** : i'm not your child

_Mark_ has left **ya boring**

**Jinyoung** : I'm not his child

 **JB** : neither am i

 **Jinyoung** : i am confused

 **JB** : well he's technically older than us

 **Jinyoung** : yeah, TECHNICALLY  
**Jinyoung** : sigh  
**Jinyoung** : bye

_Jinyoung_ has left **ya boring**

**JB** : ...what just happened 


	52. suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've now set the number of chapters to 53 which means that there's just one more part left after this! aah!

_97youngandrich_ created a new group!

_97youngandrich_ added Mark, JB, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae and Brownie to the group!

_97youngandrich_ set the chat name to **suggestion**

**97youngandrich** : hey guys i have a suggestion  
 **97youngandrich** : let's not leave this chat

_Jinyoung_ has left **suggestion**

_Mark_ has left **suggestion**

_JB_ has left **suggestion**

_Jackson_ has left **suggestion**

_Youngjae_ has left **suggestion**

**Brownie** : wow the disrespecc is real

 **97youngandrich** : sigh  
**97youngandrich** : i know

 **Brownie** : should i leave too or do u wanna delete the chat?

 **97youngandrich** : might as well delete it

 **Brownie** : lmao

 **97youngandrich** : please tell everyone that i hate them, and i'll see them in hell

 **Brownie** : sure

_97youngandrich_ has deleted **suggestion**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *.*


	53. GOT7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's done it's finished it's the end!

_JB_ created a new group!

_JB_ added Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, 97youngandrich and Brownie to the group!

_JB_ set the chat name to **GOT7**

**JB** : hey guys, how about we actually let this group chat stay and use it every time we wanna text?

 **Youngjae** : might be a good idea

**Mark** : yea, better than to make a new one every time we wanna say something

**97youngandrich** : ...this is literally what i tried to do yesterday  
 **97youngandrich** : but all of you left

**Jackson** : well that was a long time ago

**Jinyoung** : yeah, we've changed now

**97youngandrich** : ??? it was literally yesterday

**Brownie** : the injustice never ends

**Jackson** : i only have one complaint about this

**JB** : and what's that?

**Jackson** : i think the groupchat should be named HOT7

**Jinyoung** : objection

**Mark** : i really don't think it should

**97youngandrich** : hyung that's a great idea!

**Brownie** : yeah let's do that!

**JB** : ...how about we don't

**Jinyoung** : as the creator of this group chat, jb is the only one who can change the name  
 **Jinyoung** : i'm probably gonna regret this later since he's a crackhead, but i trust him with that power

**Jackson** : aww no

**Brownie** : sad yeehaw

**Mark** : ...as tempted as i am to leave rn, i'm just gonna mute the group chat

**Jinyoung** : me too

**97youngandrich** : wow i'm surprised  
 **97youngandrich** : the group chat actually gets to live

**Youngjae** : one small step for man..

**JB** : and a tiny ass step for us too since we're literally doing the bare minimum

**Youngjae** : ok yeah that's fair i guess

**97youngandrich** : i feel so mature  
 **97youngandrich** : like, we actually have a group chat now

**Jackson** : yeah wow unbelievable maturity. but your screen name is not so mature

_97youngandrich_ has changed their name to DoubleB

**Jinyoung** : not a lot better but ok

 **DoubleB** : shut up this is nostalgia

**Brownie** : what's nostalgia?

**DoubleB** : nostalgia is when you remember really old things, like my screen name

**Jinyoung** : yes

**DoubleB** : or jinyoung hyung

**Jinyoung** : ...

**DoubleB** : ooh someone is about to get murdered!

**Jinyoung** : ...

**DoubleB** : and that person is me  
 **DoubleB** : oh shit gOTTA BLAST!

_Brownie_ has changed their name to Gyeom

**Gyeom** : nostalgia

 **Mark** : the way he's just ignoring that his boyfriend is about to get murdered? love that

**Gyeom** : oh he'll be fine

**Youngjae** : he's getting murdered though

**Gyeom** : he'll get over it

**Jackson** : LMAO

**JB** : hey kids  
 **JB** : we're supposed to have practice right now

**Jinyoung** : oh that's right  
 **Jinyoung** : sorry bam, I'll have to reschedule your murder

**DoubleB** : how bout no

**Youngjae** : why does this feel so sad

**JB** : ?? what's so sad

**Youngjae** : like, we have a real group chat now  
 **Youngjae** : it really is the end of an era

**DoubleB** : oh! should we have another funeral?

**Gyeom** : another?  
 **Gyeom** : when did we have a funeral before?

**DoubleB** : don't worry about that lol

**Mark** : literally nothing is changing except we can text each other quicker now

**Jackson** : idk it's kinda sad

**JB** : it kinda isn't

**Jackson** : wow ok i'm just having Emotions™ thanks for not respecting that

**JB** : you're welcome

**Jackson** : sigh  
 **Jackson** : gASP  
 **Jackson** : i just sounded like jinyoung!

**Jinyoung** : what, with the sigh?

**Jackson** : yEAH

**Jinyoung** : ok cool now go to practice

**Youngjae** : remember when we wore pyjamas to practice?

**DoubleB** : oh yeah we should do that again!

**JB** : we absolutely shouldn't but ok

**Gyeom** : i thought it would be less of a mess when people aren't leaving or deleting the chat  
 **Gyeom** : i was wrong

**Mark** : well yeah we're always a mess

**JB** : time to put your phones down  
 **JB** : hang on why is there screaming?

**DoubleB** : ohMYGOSH  
 **DoubleB** : JACKSON HYUNG STOLE MY WATER BOTTLE!

**Gyeom** : bambam and jackson are chasing each other around the practice room

**Jackson** : nOT MY FAULT I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE I SWEAR!

**Youngjae** : this is entertaining

**DoubleB** : MY WATER BOTTLE! GIVE IT BACK U DUMB SHIT!

**Jackson** : uh excuse me?? DUMB SHIT??

**Mark** : can i leave

**Jinyoung** : oh great here we go again…

**DoubleB** : bYE MORTALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is the last chapter i feel like i should say something profound so here you go:
> 
> [insert something profound]
> 
> <3


End file.
